Sleeping Sun
by Dame-Vampyria
Summary: Abandonnée par celui qu'elle aime passionnément, Anna ne s'en relève pas. Comment pourrait-elle reprendre la dure réalité des choses sans vampires autour d'elle ? Pourtant il faut vivre, et elle a fait la promesse de le faire... SUITE DE FULL MOON.
1. Prologue

_Résumé :_

"Peut-être se reverra-t-on un jour... ou jamais. Vis ta vie, au lieu de la gâcher en déprimant seulement parce que je m'en vais."

Abandonnée par celui qu'elle aime passionnément, Anna ne s'en relève pas. Comment pourrait-elle reprendre la dure réalité des choses sans vampires autour d'elle ? Pourtant il faut vivre, et elle a fait la promesse de le faire, malgré ses tendances maniaco-dépressives.  
Pour le meilleur... et pour le pire.

_Comme vous l'avez compris, le résumé de cette nouvelle fanfiction annonce bel et bien une alternative à New Moon/Tentation. Seulement, si vous n'avez pas lu Full Moon, vous ne comprendrez peut-être pas grand chose, hi hi ha ha... (rire du Joker). Donc un conseil : lisez ce qui a été écrit précédemment avant de lire ce qui va suivre. Certes, ce court résumé annonce des choses qui vont se dérouler mais il est évident que cela se passera comme ça... non ? A moins que vous n'ayez même pas lu le deuxième tome de la saga Fascination, vous qui vous prétendez fans.  
OSEF, vous verrez bien, le film New Moon sort bientôt au cinéma de toute façon.  
Bien évidemment, l'univers de cette fic' appartient à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les persos sortis tout droit de mon imagination.  
_

_**/!\** **Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je préviens les âmes sensibles que le rating de cette histoire est classé M pour tout ce que je mettrai à l'avenir et qui pourrait les choquer. Voilà.  
Maintenant, BONNE LECTURE à vous ! ^^**_

_

* * *

  
_

_"Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes ;_

_Dans leur excès ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu,_

_Que leur baiser consume."_

Roméo et Juliette, William Shakespeare

Acte II, scène 3.

Prologue

On aurait dit que j'étais prise au piège d'un cauchemar. J'avais failli mourir un an auparavant, mais si je m'en étais sortie grâce à_ lui_, c'était pour mieux rechuter plusieurs mois plus tard. Triste constatation. Ceci dit, si j'étais dans cette situation actuelle, c'était uniquement volontaire. Mais pourquoi, au juste ? Par manque ? Ou par besoin ? Trois éléments s'étaient offerts à moi dernièrement : la dépression, l'automutilation et la mort. J'avais décidé de choisir la dépression et l'automutilation, préférables à la dernière option. Sauf que c'était la mort qui m'avait choisie. J'avançai le long d'un tunnel obscur. Il me sembla qu'une lumière se trouvait au bout.


	2. Fin de vacances

Chapitre 1

Fin de vacances

"_Ting !_"

- Mesdames et messieurs, l'avion ne va pas tarder à atterrir à l'aéroport international Tacoma de Seattle. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures et rajuster vos sièges, s'il vous plaît. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un bon voyage, dit la voix glaciale d'une hôtesse de l'air.

J'ouvris mes yeux lentement, bâillai et attachai ma ceinture. Je m'étais endormie durant une bonne partie du trajet, que je n'avais pas vu passer. Encore somnolente, je jetai un coup d'œil à travers le hublot situé à ma gauche, et aperçus la terre à plusieurs mètres d'altitude. Je soupirai. Je n'étais vraiment pas pressée de remettre les pieds à Forks. Je venais de passer un super mois à New York chez mon père, après deux semaines à San Francisco avec ma mère. La Californie, c'était sympa, mais le soleil et la chaleur étouffante en permanence, ce n'est pas tellement mon truc. Y compris la population qu'on y trouve : des bimbos bronzées en mini short et des surfeurs machos qui se la jouent, tous enduits de crème solaire et à draguer en permanence sur les plages. Tandis que du côté de la _Megalopolis_, et bien... il faisait chaud et frais à la fois, tantôt soleil, tantôt nuageux ; c'était parfait pour moi. Je ne compte même plus le nombre d'après midi ensoleillés que j'ai pu passer à Central Park avec mes amis de _là-bas_, étendus sur la pelouse à discuter, faire de la guitare acoustique, fumer, boire quelques bières, avec du bon métal en fond sonore avec nos portables. S'il pleuvait, à la place, nous allions faire de la musique dans un studio loué à un dollars pour l'heure, et le soir, nous allions au cinéma, ou à des concerts de métal dans des petites salles. Et quand je n'étais pas avec eux, j'allais errer dans quelques magasins et galeries commerciales (autant en profiter puisqu'il n'y en a pratiquement pas à Forks !) en solo, ou bien je restais chez moi à faire la no-life. Bref, la belle vie. Je ne m'étais pas une seule fois ennuyée, et voilà que d'ici quelques heures, je serai de retour dans ce trou perdu. Cependant, j'avais ignoré certains détails durant ce temps : mon groupe aux influences punk-rock, mais surtout, les Cullen. J'étais tellement préoccupée que je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à eux, et puis, je ne les avais pas vus une seule fois durant l'été. On avait beau s'être appelé à trois ou quatre reprises durant ce temps, ça s'était arrêté là. Bien sûr, ils m'avaient manqué, je voulais les revoir. Dont un en particulier. Son doux visage se forma dans mon esprit, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ma main s'empara doucement du médaillon attaché autour de mon cou. C'était un médaillon ovale, argenté, du genre ancien, petit, orné de fines gravures dont les initiales étaient un A et un C entrelacés. Sans doute fait sur mesure. Carlisle me l'avait offert le lendemain de mon anniversaire, peu avant que je ne parte à New York. A partir de ce moment là, je n'ai cessé de le porter.

Quand j'eus récupéré mes bagages après l'atterrissage de l'avion, je retrouvai ma mère Kaori à l'entrée de l'aéroport. Euphorique, comme d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas ça qui clochait quand je la vis. Un homme était avec elle et la _tenait par la hanche_. Arrêt sur image. J'avais beau m'avancer vers eux avec ma grosse valise à roulettes, mon regard était focalisé sur cette posture banale que l'on retrouve généralement chez un couple. Alors, c'était_ lui_, ce Peter dont elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler ? Merde quoi ! Non seulement, on voyait clairement qu'il était plus vieux qu'elle mais en plus il ressemblait à l'acteur Gary Oldman. Flippant ! Ils avaient bien dû profiter de mon absence pour se voir tous les jours, ces deux-là...

- Anna ! Tu m'as manqué ma chérie ! s'écria Kaori en se précipitant sur moi pour m'étouffer dans ses bras.

- Euh, oui, toi aussi, maman... répondis-je d'une voix gênée, un peu dérangée par la présence de son compagnon qui nous regardait d'un air amusé derrière son épaule.

- Un mois sans te voir, c'est trop long ! Au fait ! Il faudrait que je te présente Peter, depuis le temps !

Et voilà. Les présentations fatidiques allaient commencer, alors que je n'avais rien demandé de tel. Ce type ne me disait rien de bon.

- Alors Peter, je te présente ma fille Anna.

- Enchanté, Anna, dit ce dernier en me souriant légèrement, avec un mouvement de tête.

- Salut.

Si son sourire était amical, le mien était crispé, tout comme le ton que j'avais employé en lui adressant cet unique mot. Ma mère me donna un coup de coude discret. Je la fusillai du regard, puis m'adressai de nouveau à Gary Oldman numéro deux.

- Bon, c'était cool les vacances avec maman ? Tranquilles, non ? Bah, d'un côté, je ne vous en veux pas, parce que moi je me suis éclatée à New York ! Du pur bonheur !

Cette fois, sourire crispé hypocrite à faire peur, dents comprises, mais blanches au lieu d'être jaunies. Je devais ressembler au Joker dans Batman à ce moment là... car les deux adultes se regardèrent, interloqués.

- Et bien, puisque tu sembles t'être amusé là-bas, tu vas pouvoir nous raconter un peu ce que tu as fait ! répliqua ma mère.

- Si ça te chante... soupirai-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie de l'aéroport, traînant lourdement ma valise derrière moi.

Je ne souhaitais pas m'attarder davantage sur ces lieux. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent à mon passage, et je pus ainsi découvrir le ciel grisâtre et lourd de Seattle. Génial, bienvenue à la maison. _Sweet home Washington.*_

- Attends ! Je peux te prendre ta valise, si tu veux... proposa Peter.

- Ah, ouais, pourquoi pas ! Mais je vous préviens : elle pèse vingts kilos, c'est du lourd, dis-je d'un ton moqueur en lui tendant la poignée de ma valise.

- _Humf !_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?!

- Laissez-moi réfléchir... trois tonnes de fringues, y compris des neuves que j'ai acheté à New York, des affaires personnelles, sans oublier une paire de New Rocks qui pèsent dans les trois kilos !

- Des _New Rocks ?_ s'exclama Kaori, affolée. Combien tu les as payées ?

- Deux cent soixante dollars, avec les sous que m'a _gentiment_ offert papa !

Nouveau sourire psychopathe (j'avais trop dû regarder Batman chez mon père quand je me levais aux alentours de seize heures). Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel, et son compagnon se contenta de hausser les épaules. A en juger son expression, il ne devait pas se douter de l'aspect de mes nouvelles chaussures.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu acheté ces chaussures, bon Dieu ? dit-elle.

- Parce que mes Rangers étaient bousillées ! Il n'y avait plus tellement de semelles... l'avantage avec les New Rocks, c'est qu'elles me feront au moins cinq ans, avec leurs semelles compensées et plaques métalliques incrustées...

Elle n'en dit pas plus, mettant ainsi fin à cette discussion. Nous ne tardâmes pas à atteindre la voiture de ma mère, garée à quelques mètres de nous dans ce parking gigantesque. On déposa mes valises dans le coffre, et peu après, nous partîmes pour Forks. La route promettait d'être longue, bien que Forks ne fût qu'à une heure et quelques d'ici. Je sortis mon Ipod de la poche de mon vieux jean élimé et enfonçai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, volume à fond. Je ne les retirai qu'après avoir écouté deux longues chansons de Metallica, lorsque ma mère dût hausser la voix pour que je l'entende.

- Quoi ? grognai-je. Moins fort, je ne suis pas sourde !

- Si, tu l'es ! C'est ta musique qui te rend comme ça ! répondit-elle, agacée.

- Et _j'assume_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ton père, John. Il travaille toujours autant ?

- Ben ouais, c'est son boulot. Mais bon, je ne me suis pas ennuyée, loin de là. Et puis, même si je ne le voyais pas la journée, il m'arrivait de le voir rentrer vers deux-trois heures du matin... après, on se mettait à discuter jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, c'était marrant.

- Trois heures du matin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour rentrer aussi tard ?! s'exclama Kaori, scandalisée.

- Bah, j'allais à des concerts de métal avec mes potes ou bien on se matait un film au cinéma deux fois d'affilée... c'est quoi le problème ?

- Il faudra que j'en dise deux mots à ton père.

- _Quoi ?!_ Mais non, je ne suis plus une gamine !

- Tiens donc ! répondit-elle d'un ton narquois. Aurais-tu oublié que la dernière fois que je t'ai laissée seule, tu as fini à l'hôpital avec un cou lacéré et un poignet cassé ? A New York, il peut t'arriver bien pire en pleine nuit !

- Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil ! Je n'étais pas seule !

- Peu importe ! Exit les sorties nocturnes, la prochaine fois que tu iras chez ton père !

- Oh, ça va ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais allée dans le Bronx**, non plus !

- Elle a raison, chérie. Elle n'est plus une gamine, elle est responsable de ses actes, intervint Peter.

_Chérie._ Depuis quand il se permettait de la surnommer comme ça, lui ? En tout cas, le fait qu'il intervienne pour ma défense diminua la mauvaise opinion que j'avais commencé à me faire de lui. S'il continuait comme ça, lui et moi serions meilleurs amis. Ma mère riposta.

- Elle a peut-être dix-huit ans, mais elle est encore fragile ! Regarde-là, elle est loin d'avoir une carrure de combattante !

Sympa ! pensai-je. J'étais peut-être mince mais je pouvais être agressive quand je voulais. Et puis, je n'avais pas pratiqué les Arts Martiaux pour rien. Seulement, l'agression de Seattle quelques mois auparavant ne comptait pas.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait capable d'aligner un type plus costaud qu'elle.

- Maman, tu oublies que j'ai pratiqué le sport de combat pendant trois ans ! renchéris-je.

- Bah voyons... soupira-t-elle. Et le jour où tu seras K.O. après avoir essayé de frapper un salaud, tu me diras que j'avais eu raison de ne pas te laisser sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rooh, tu me soûles ! m'énervai-je, en remettant les écouteurs dans mes oreilles afin d'en finir avec cette conversation qui n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en dispute.

J'eus le temps d'entendre Peter argumenter ma cause avant que je n'appuie sur le bouton play de mon appareil. Je ne cherchai pas à me mêler davantage à leur débat ou autre, mais quand nous finîmes par arriver à Forks, je m'aperçus que Kaori tirait une sacrée tronche, tandis que son compagnon souriait d'un air triomphant. Une fois à la maison, celui-ci m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture avec amabilité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? lui demandai-je, avide de savoir.

- Oh, juste de quoi lui faire réfléchir sur ton statut de maturité, répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ah. Merci !

Je lui adressai un petit sourire reconnaissant et il m'aida à porter mes affaires jusqu'à ma chambre. Rangée, pour une fois. Ma mère avait dû passer par là... par la même occasion, je vis que mon bureau était surchargé d'affaires scolaires : des livres, des tas de copies, un agenda, des stylos...

- Maman ! C'est quoi ce bordel sur mon bureau ?! criai-je.

- Tes affaires pour les cours ! La rentrée, c'est demain, ne l'oublie pas quand même !

Elle vint me voir, un air mécontent sur le visage. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ? Ou plutôt, qu'avait-elle à me reprocher ?

- Au fait ! En rangeant ta chambre l'autre jour, j'ai trouvé des lambeaux de tissu noir sous ton lit... c'était quoi, _ça_ ?!

- Euh...

Je me rappelai subitement que les morceaux en question provenaient de ma stupide nuisette déchirée deux mois auparavant, et cela n'était que l'œuvre de Carlisle_ (cf. fic précédente)_. Je n'y étais pour rien. Cependant, j'avais complètement oublié de me débarrasser des restes, les ayant caché durant tout ce temps sous mon lit. Je me mordis la lèvre, honteuse.

- Quand même, si tu n'aimais pas cette nuisette, il fallait me le dire clairement, je l'aurais prise ! s'écria Kaori, furieuse. As-tu la moindre idée du_ prix_ qu'elle m'a coûté ? Et un cadeau d'anniversaire en plus ! Tu es vraiment immorale !

- Je suis désolée, maman... dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu irais jusqu'à la déchirer parce que tu ne l'aimais plus ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire pareil avec le reste de tes fringues !

- Non, promis. Excuse-moi...

- Mouais. C'est la première et dernière fois que tu me fais ce coup là, tu ne peux pas imaginer comment ça m'a mis en rogne quand j'ai découvert ce tas parmi la pagaille qui régnait !

Elle me laissa de nouveau seule. Je soupirai longuement. Non seulement, j'avais commis la grosse erreur de ne pas jeter plus tôt cette foutue nuisette, mais en plus j'avais le droit de me faire engueuler par ma mère, alors que je n'avais rien fait ! Situation injuste, mais d'un côté, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de révéler ce qui s'était réellement passé pour ma défense. Après deux mois de vacances, voilà que je retournais en enfer. Toutefois, j'avais déjà hâte d'aller en cours de philo demain pour voir Jasper et Alice, et aussi de revoir Carlisle. Je compris ainsi que les vacances étaient bel et bien finies.

* * *

_* Référence à la chanson "Sweet Home Alabama" interprétée par Lynyrd Skynyrd._

_**Le Bronx est un des quartiers les plus mal fréquentés de New York, particulièrement la nuit.  
_

_Premier chapitre enfin bouclé, ce n'était pas facile à achever ces derniers temps ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) au passage, je remercie ceux qui lisent ce que j'écris, car je reçois de plus en plus de mails provenant du site et ça me fait énormément plaisir ^^ Ah et au fait, j'ai relu dernièrement Full Moon et j'ai remarqué que j'avais fait quelques fautes de frappe et des erreurs de conjugaison des verbes à certains chapitres... toutes mes excuses, je ne peux pas les recorriger étant donné que je ne dispose plus des écrits originaux ! :S Sinon ma fic' est également en publication sur skyrock, au nom de x-sleeping-sun-story... mais je ne peux pas mettre de lien puisque curieusement, Fanfiction me l'efface Oo en tout cas, niveau esthétique, c'est déjà plus sympa x)  
_


	3. Nouvelle année scolaire

Chapitre 2

Nouvelle année scolaire

La sonnerie du réveil manqua de m'éclater les tympans. Irritée, j'éteignis l'appareil d'un brusque mouvement de la main et m'efforçai tant bien que mal de me lever, les membres et les paupières encore alourdis. J'aurais pu faire le coup du _"encore cinq minutes"_, mais tel que je me connaissais, je risquais de me rendormir et de me réveiller une heure après. Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit à cause du décalage horaire entre Forks et New York, ce qui était bien embarrassant, car, à cause de cela, j'avais de grandes chances de m'endormir à n'importe quel moment dans la journée pour combler mes heures perdues. Pour le jour de la rentrée, ce serait craignos. Avec autant de vivacité qu'un paresseux, j'allai à ma salle de bain et inspectai mon apparence dans le miroir. Hideux. A cause de mon manque de sommeil, des cernes étaient apparus sur mon visage, j'avais mauvaise mine, et puis, on voyait toujours autant cette horrible trace de morsure à mon cou. Ma peau avait du mal à cicatriser, c'était assez contraignant. Heureusement que mon collier à piques me permettait de cacher la marque. Je pris ensuite une douche en vitesse, et m'habillai, avant de consacrer une partie du temps qu'il me restait à me maquiller et à essayer de coiffer mes longs cheveux emmêlés. Pressée de quitter la maison, je décidai de sauter l'étape du petit déjeuner. Malheureusement, je ne réussis pas à éviter ma mère et son _Peteeeer_, qui avait passé la nuit ici, comme je pus le constater d'un mauvais œil. Après de brefs mots échangés, je ne tardai pas à gagner à grands pas le chemin du lycée. Pourtant, je n'étais vraiment pas motivée d'y remettre les pieds. Les vacances s'étaient écoulées si vite ! Le seul avantage que je pouvais tirer avec la reprise des cours, c'est que j'allais revoir mes amis. C'était tout. A peine atteignis-je le parking que Alice vint à moi en sautillant et m'étreignit, suivie de Jasper, un peu distant mais content de me voir quand même. J'irais voir les membres de mon groupe après, pensai-je. Alice était toujours aussi jolie avec ses cheveux noirs en épis et son air de lutin. Jasper et elle n'avaient pas changé d'un trait.

- Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Comment ça va ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? dit Alice avec enthousiasme.

- A merveille... dis-je en esquissant un petit sourire. Et toi ?

- Génial ! Nous sommes allés en Irlande, Jasper et moi. C'est un super beau pays.

- Ah ouais, j'y suis déjà allé avec mes parents... quand j'étais petite. Les paysages sont magnifiques.

- Tu as parfaitement raison ! Oh, il est trop mignon ton pendentif !

Surprise, je m'aperçus qu'elle parlait du médaillon qui ornait mon cou. Elle le regardait avec un certain intérêt. Je me sentis mal à l'aise à l'idée que c'était _son père adoptif_ qui m'en avait fait cadeau lors de mes dix-huit ans. J'espérai alors qu'elle n'avait eu aucune vision à ce sujet.

- Tu l'as trouvé où ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Un ami me l'a offert à New York... mentis-je. Cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, tu vois...

- Et bien, tu en as de la chance, parce qu'un médaillon comme ça, ça coûte sans doute assez cher !

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours se mit à retentir subitement, et je remerciai intérieurement le fait que Edward ne fût pas là pour intervenir dans mes pensées. Même si je me débrouillais pas mal pour mentir afin de me sortir d'affaires, je n'aimais pas devoir le faire face à mes amis. Je fis la moue, n'ayant guère envie de devoir y aller. De plus, je ne savais même pas dans quelle classe j'allais atterrir, au risque de me retrouver seule. Nous allâmes tous les trois dans la cour du lycée, là où le directeur faisait l'appel des élèves. Par la même occasion, je pus voir mes copains punks Andrew, Peter et Will. J'allai à leur encontre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant les cheveux d'Andrew, désormais teints en bleu. Il me fit penser à Shin dans le manga Nana. Nous eûmes le temps de discuter brièvement, histoire de dire de nos nouvelles, avant que le directeur ne prononce mon nom au micro et ne m'intègre dans une petite classe de Terminale. Oh, surprise ! Cette année, j'étais dans la même classe que Alice et Jasper ! Il y avait de quoi être aux anges. Mais bon, fini les délires avec Will en cours de maths...

La journée fût assez longue et je fus bien contente de rentrer chez moi le soir, après avoir passé deux heures chez Peter à faire de la musique dans son garage. Au moins, j'avais résisté au sommeil durant les cours grâce au café. Mais les profs avaient déjà commencé à donner des devoirs alors que nous étions rentrés le matin-même. Avec une certaine réticence, je me mis donc au travail, avant que ma mère ne m'appelle pour aller manger. Ensuite, je décidai de regarder un vieux DVD de_ Roméo et Juliette_, ceci étant imposé par le prof d'anglais. Puisque je m'étais déjà contentée de regarder la version moderne réalisée par Baz Luhrmann, il fallait bien que je découvre _l'ancienne_ version. C'était l'occasion, pour une fois que ma mère était occupée à travailler dans son bureau... je n'aurais pas à subir ses commentaires pendant tout le film ! Mais je sentais quand même que j'allai m'ennuyer, je n'étais pas très motivée pour voir la pièce de théâtre. En fait, je n'étais pas motivée pour grand chose depuis la reprise des cours. Mon portable en profita pour sonner et me déranger au moment où Roméo apprend que Juliette est morte. Légèrement agacée, parce que j'avais fini par me captiver réellement pour cette œuvre, je détournai rapidement mon regard de l'écran et regardai qui pouvait m'avoir envoyé un message à cette heure-ci. Je me figeai : mon portable affichait clairement _un nouveau message de : Carlisle_. Je m'empressai de le lire.

_Excuse-moi si je te dérange, mais quand serais-tu disponible pour une éventuelle visite nocturne ? xxx_

Je ne tardai pas à répondre, le cœur battant. Mes doigts pianotèrent à une vitesse effrayante sur le clavier du téléphone mobile, sans faire une seule faute. Je détestais écrire en langage SMS.

_N'importe quand. Ce soir, si tu veux..._

Sa réponse fût immédiate. Il devait écrire aussi vite que moi, c'en était surprenant.

_J'espère que la fenêtre de ta chambre sera ouverte d'ici quelques minutes._

Je me levai alors d'un bond du divan, arrêtant au passage le film, puis m'empressai de monter dans ma chambre. Cela m'éviterait de verser une ou deux petites larmes lors de la scène finale du film, laquelle j'avais été plutôt sensible en visionnant la version moderne. J'ouvris alors la fenêtre, prête à attendre que Carlisle arrive. Je me chargeai tout de même de ranger un minimum ma chambre, car malgré le fait que ma mère l'eut rangé avant mon retour de New York, j'avais remis la pagaille en défaisant mes bagages. Hélas oui, jamais je ne serais une fée du logis hyper maniaque comme Kaori. Alors que je m'apprêtais à refaire mon lit, je sentis une présence. La sienne. Je me retournai, et aperçus _sa_ belle silhouette éclairée par la pâle lueur en provenance de la lune. Deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu... j'aurais pu oublier à quel point il était beau, encore plus que les autres vampires mâles de son clan selon moi. Mis à part son physique, ce que j'appréciais particulièrement chez lui était sa compassion hors du commun. Cela le rendait irrésistible.

- Carlisle, dis-je dans un murmure.

J'accourus dans ses bras, qui se refermèrent aussitôt sur moi. C'était si bon de le retrouver. Ses lèvres frôlèrent le sommet de mon crâne, pendant que je me délectais de l'arôme enivrant qui émanait de sa peau, derrière sa chemise entrouverte. Celle-ci était noire et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que cela lui allait à merveille. Il s'habillait rarement de couleurs sombres, car elles renforçaient son apparence déjà douteuse aux yeux des humains. Ce qui était dommage pour moi. Il était complètement opposé à mon apparence gothique mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je l'aimais pour ce qu'il était. Nous restâmes longtemps enlacés dans le silence.

- Je ne t'ai pas dérangée, au moins ? dit-il d'une voix basse, pour ne pas brusquer cet instant.

- Si, j'étais en train de regarder une vieille adaptation de _Roméo et Juliette_ et je n'ai même pas pu la voir en entier à cause de toi, répliquai-je avec ironie. J'aurais du te dire d'attendre demain pour qu'on se revoit.

Il se mit à rire légèrement.

- Tu m'as énormément manqué, tu sais.

- Ah oui, le vampire junkie en manque de sa drogue. Finalement, tu as survécu, tu n'auras pas eu besoin d'aller en cure de...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car il s'empara de mon visage et ses lèvres de givre se posèrent aussitôt sur les miennes, me prenant par surprise. Je demeurai hébétée le temps d'une seconde, puis répondit ardemment à son baiser. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et me collai davantage contre lui. Et d'une seconde à l'autre, je me retrouvai allongée sur le lit, tandis que Carlisle... et bien, il succombait à ses instincts vampiriques _(note de l'auteur : je rigole toute seule devant l'ampleur que prend ma connerie à l'écrit !)_. Ce qui ne me déplût guère, bien au contraire. Il commença à dégrafer mon corset, tout en m'embrassant le cou, pendant que je me chargeais de déboutonner sa chemise. Je prenais un certain plaisir au contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau, quand je me souvins subitement de quelque chose : Kaori ne dormait pas. Elle n'était pas au courant que Carlisle venait souvent, la nuit. Encore moins que nous étions ensemble, et qu'il menait donc une relation extra-conjugale de son côté. De plus, il était notre médecin généraliste et sa femme, Esmé, était une collègue de travail de Kaori. Cette dernière aurait succombé à une attaque si elle avait appris ce que je faisais. Elle pouvait débarquer à tout moment, et là, ce serait le drame. Sans réfléchir à une autre alternative, je repoussai difficilement Carlisle.

- Non, Carlisle, pas maintenant...

Je tentai de refermer rapidement mon corset, nerveuse, mais des mains glacées s'emparèrent de mes poignets, m'arrêtant dans mon geste.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Ma mère n'est pas encore couchée.

- De toute façon, si elle décidait de venir voir si tu dors, je le sentirais.

Je le fixais d'un air pas convaincu. Il baissa les yeux, puis soupira.

- Tant pis. Ce sera pour une autre fois alors.

Il se releva et referma sa chemise, s'apprêtant à partir. Je me mordis la lèvre. A le voir ainsi, j'éprouvais subitement comme un regret. Oh, et puis, merde..._ fais ce que te dis ton cœur._

- Attends.

J'étais tellement enflammée que je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser partir pour quelque chose qui ne risquait sans doute pas de se produire. Je l'attrapai par le bras et le ramenai à moi, pour l'embrasser avec une passion dévorante. Il fût pris au dépourvu.

- C'est trop dur de résister, me justifiai-je à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es compliquée...

Il me serra contre lui et me rallongea doucement. Cette fois, je m'empressai de retirer sa chemise, découvrant au passage son torse si bien sculpté, que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Mes mains caressèrent sa peau de soie, si douce au toucher, alors que nos langues étaient mêlées par notre désir. Nos vêtements nous furent enlevés en toute hâte, accompagnés de caresses et de baisers fiévreux. Malgré la fraîcheur nocturne du mois de Septembre, la température atmosphérique semblait avoir augmenté. Ou plutôt, c'était mon corps qui était brûlant, à cause des mains expertes de Carlisle qui le parcourait et me faisaient frissonner de plaisir. Mais il restait toujours prudent dans ses gestes, par crainte de me blesser une nouvelle fois, même s'il savait que je ne lui en voudrais pas pour autant au cas où sa fougue prendrait le dessus. Le matin de mon départ pour New York pour les vacances, je m'étais réveillé avec davantage de bleus que je n'en avais auparavant causés par mon accident. En voyant cela, il avait aussitôt regretté d'avoir couché avec moi. Le fait d'avoir aggravé mon état de santé l'avait rendu malade, et il s'était alors juré de se contrôler la prochaine fois. Il n'avait pas oublié ce détail, apparemment. Il retira les derniers vêtements qui nous restaient, seules barrière à la concrétisation de notre amour, puis il me pénétra et entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Je soupirai et agrippai alors ses cheveux, rapprochant mon visage du sien avec l'intention de l'embrasser. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, et il plongea sur ma bouche avec une férocité soudaine. Les battements de mon cœur se mirent à battre de manière frénétique. Carlisle resserra doucement son étreinte autour de mon corps et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Son toucher était comme du satin sur ma peau, ses lèvres me faisaient frémir, son odeur corporelle emplissait mes narines et me faisait perdre l'esprit. Nouveaux soupirs mutuels. Après deux mois de séparation, nous nous étions enfin retrouvés, tels le feu et la glace. Fin de trêve, nuit de rêve.

* * *

_Chapitre **nul à chier**, je vous l'accorde ! Toutes mes excuses pour l'énorme retard, j'ai eu du mal à me consacrer à la fic' entre le travail dont je suis débordée et le manque d'imagination... conséquences : le lemon est plus que pourri (honte à moi), j'ai ramé au moins trois semaines voir un mois sur l'écriture de ce chapitre (pas si long que ça en plus), c'est vraiment pas glorieux._ _Désolé, désolé ! Je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre ! T__T Toutefois, je remercie les gens qui me laissent de gentilles reviews, c'est encourageant pour moi ! Bises à tous._


	4. Soirée qui finit mal

Chapitre 3

Soirée qui finit mal

- Maman, ce soir, j'ai un concert avec le groupe.

- Où ça ?

- Dans un resto de Forks dont j'ai oublié le nom. Andrew passe me chercher.

- A quelle heure comptes-tu rentrer à la maison ?

- Je ne sais pas, je verrai bien !

- Bon, ok, pas de problèmes. De toute façon, il y a un match Mariners-Sox* à Seattle, j'y vais avec Peter.

- _Pardon ?!_

- Ce sont deux équipes de base-ball, Anna.

Là, je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Ma mère allait assister à un match de base-ball alors qu'elle détestait ça ? Quelle blague...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-elle, irritée par mon rire moqueur.

- Bah, tiens ! Tu détestes le base-ball... c'est un miracle !

Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

- Je ne pouvais pas le refuser à Peter, finit-elle par avouer. Il est tellement gentil, attentionné avec moi...

- Mouais, je vois.

- Tu sais, des fois, il faut bien faire des sacrifices pour la personne qu'on aime !

- Mais bien sûr !

- Ne te moques pas, tu verras quand ça t'arrivera.

- Ouais, ouais, je retiens ! soupirai-je en montant dans ma chambre.

Je commençai à me déshabiller et à me poster devant mon armoire pour choisir une tenue adaptée pour porter sur scène. La soirée promettait d'être génial. Deux heures de concert avec le groupe et une playlist d'enfer, c'était le top. Seulement, je regrettais qu'Alice et Jasper ne puissent pas venir. Toutefois, le couple s'était répandu en excuses durant la journée pendant les cours, ce qui avait atténué ma déception. Et oui, nous étions le 13 septembre et il fallait bien évidemment que l'anniversaire de Bella Swan tombe ce jour là. Ce qui signifiait : grosse fête chez les Cullen pour une bonne partie de la soirée. Carlisle m'avait envoyé un SMS où il me souhaitait "bonne chance". Sympa, puisque je ne le verrai pas à l'occasion. Au pire, je le voyais déjà tous les soirs depuis la rentrée, alors pour une fois, ça ne me tuerait pas. Je regardai l'heure affichée sur mon réveil. Andrew serait là d'ici une demi-heure. Après avoir assez longuement hésité sur le choix de mes vêtements, je finis par opter pour une chemise noire à jabot, et une jupe longue à carreaux de chez Vivienne Westwood**. Je rajustai mon maquillage ainsi que ma coiffure, soucieuse de mon apparence. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée finit par retentir, et je compris que mon guitariste était arrivé.

Le restaurant était bondé. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes gens, surtout. Une bonne partie du bahut était présente et semblait s'être passé le mot pour notre concert. Notre show de fin d'année scolaire leur avait plu tant que ça ? Bon, c'était quand même cool, il y aurait plus d'ambiance. Nous montâmes sur scène et ajustâmes le matériel chacun de notre côté. Une fois les réglages terminés, je m'emparai du micro, les rayons éblouissants des projecteurs en pleine figure.

- Bonsoir, nous sommes les Blacks Devils ! On joue du punk-rock... nous espérons que vous apprécierez et que vous passerez une bonne soirée.

Applaudissements et acclamations dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre. Wow, bien que cette me réaction me surprit, c'était encourageant de leur part. Je me retournai vers Peter et lui fit signe que j'étais prête. Il hocha la tête et donna le départ en tapant des baguettes.

_Walking down the street tonight  
Like every night nowhere to go  
No one on the street tonight  
And no one waiting up at home_

_Watching as my cigarette is spinning smoke into the wind  
Watching as the time goes by  
I think about the fix i'm in_

_Only you can come to save me  
Being all alone has made me shake down  
Break down_

_Give me everything i'm missing  
Give me deep and soft, sweet kissing  
Touch my skin_

_My medicine  
All i want is you to hold and comfort me come on you're  
My medicine  
When i'm feeling lost and weak you're what i'm wishing give me  
My medicine  
I can feel a passion from my one affliction  
Loving him is medicine***_

J'avais beau chanter en y mettant de toute ma voix, de tout mon cœur, mon esprit était ailleurs. Carlisle, cette chanson est pour toi, pensai-je. Je l'avais écrite en pensant à lui, un jour de pluie, jour d'ennui. Lorsque je l'avais montré aux gars, ils avaient adoré et décidé de l'adopter. Même le public semblait aimer. Oh, que c'était bon de s'exprimer librement à travers la musique...

Trois heures après, Will, Andrew, Peter et moi, étions à une table en train de boire pour fêter notre concert qui avait eu du succès. Nous avions même eu des propositions pour Port Angeles. Je bus une longue gorgée de vodka, me demandant comment se déroulait l'anniversaire de Bella du côté des Cullen. J'imaginai qu'elle avait dû être gâtée, vu la fortune inestimable dont disposaient ces derniers. Cela expliquait également les cadeaux de valeur que j'avais reçu pour mes dix-huit ans de la part d'Alice, Jasper, et Carlisle. Je fus tirée de ma rêverie peu après lorsque j'entendis le rire démentiel de Will à mes côtés. Je sursautai légèrement et le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Il avait trop bu, ou quoi ? Apparemment, oui. Et en plus, l'alcool le rendait euphorique. Ah, l'alcool joyeux... ça promettait pour la suite. Mais quand j'entendis ensuite des cris retentir un peu plus loin, je compris avec une certaine lenteur que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me levai pour tenter de voir d'où cela provenait, et aperçus Peter menacer du poing ce type prénommé Tyler Crowley, au même lycée que nous. Je me mis également à rire devant cette scène.

- Putain, vous êtes bien joyeux, ce soir ! fit Andrew en nous fixant, Will et moi, comme si nous étions devenus fous.

- Bah quoi ? Ce serait marrant que Peter foute un pain dans la gueule de ce boulet de Crowley ! s'exclama Will. Ha, ha, ha !

- Merde, moins fort, Will ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! gémis-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

C'était vrai, certains s'étaient retournés sur nous pour savoir qui pouvait rigoler aussi fort. La honte. En plus, je commençais à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête. Combien de verres de vodka avais-je pu m'enfiler depuis tout à l'heure ? Je ne m'en souvenais même pas...

- Euh, Andrew ? J'ai bu combien de verres ?

- Oh, une bonne dizaine... dit-il en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- C'est tout ? m'étonnai-je.

- Pfff ! Ne dis pas ça, c'est déjà assez !

- Mais ta gueule ! Je vais aux chiottes, je ne me sens pas bien...

- Ça, c'est sûr, me railla-t-il.

Je me levai difficilement de ma chaise et me dirigeai tant bien que mal vers les WC. J'y vomis un bon coup, pour la peine. _Saloperiedebordeldemerde._ La douleur que je ressentais à l'estomac était assez cuisante. Lorsque j'en ressortis cinq minutes plus tard, l'estomac lessivé, il y avait bagarre générale sous mes yeux. Exaspérée, je soupirai longuement et me donnai une une tape sur le front. Merci qui ? Merci Peter ! Il y avait tellement de boucan que cela accentuait mon mal de crâne. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Peter avait dû boire autant que moi, pour être aussi violent en ce moment-même. Avant qu'il ne frappe pour de bon ce pauvre Mike Newton et le traumatise à vie, j'eus le temps de m'interposer entre eux, telle une hippie et sa doctrine _Peace and Love. _Il ne me manquait plus que le joint pour _la défonce spirituelle._ Quoi que, non, j'étais déjà assez stone à cause de la vodka... je voyais de plus en plus des lumières danser et le monde vaciller autour de moi. A moins que ce fusse une hallucination due à l'abus d'alcool...

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Anna ? Casse-toi, que je puisse démonter la gueule de ce petit blondinet merdeux !

- La violence ne résout pas les problèmes ! dis-je d'une voix pâteuse, en levant l'index comme les savants cherchant à démontrer leur théorie.

- Oh que si, et crois-moi, ça fait un bien fou !

- Peter ? La ferme ! intervint Will, qui tenait à peine debout, hilare. Tu te crois drôle, mais tu ne l'es pas !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il chie, lui ?

- Hey, parle correctement, OK ? braillai-je, manquant de tomber, m'accrochant de justesse à son T-shirt représentant le logo du groupe The Exploited.

- Ne me vomis pas dessus, toi ! s'écria Peter, dégoûté.

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons... s'exaspéra Andrew. Anna, viens avec moi, t'es morte, là.

- Mais non ! Regarde, je parle encore !

- Encore heureux...

Profitant du fait que je ne puisse pas protester vivement, il m'attrapa par les épaules et m'entraîna en dehors de la bagarre. J'avais du mal à distinguer sa silhouette, la seule chose que je voyais de lui étaient ses cheveux bleus pétard. Une fois sortis du restaurant, j'eus un violent haut-le-cœur, et il me poussa à temps, tête la première, vers un buisson à notre proximité. Il dut me soutenir davantage pour que je ne m'effondre pas. Sauf qu'après, ce fût le trou noir.

________________

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux après une nuit assez... assommante. J'étais atteinte d'un pire mal de crâne. Soudain, je sentis mon estomac bouillonner atrocement, et, sans même réfléchir, je me mis à vomir dans une bassine qui se trouvait, par chance, juste à côté du lit dans lequel j'étais couché. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était déjà pleine. Bonjour l'odeur ! Lorsque je me redressai et regardai ensuite autour de moi, complètement hagarde, je pus constater plusieurs choses : premièrement, je n'étais pas chez moi, ce n'était pas ma chambre, cet endroit qui sentait le fauve. Deuxièmement, il faisait un temps pourri dehors. Troisièmement, Peter et Will dormaient par terre sur un matelas. En plus, ils ronflaient bien, c'était assez bruyant. Dernièrement, j'étais dans un lit pour deux personnes avec Andrew, et je ne portais plus ma chemise. Putain, c'était quoi ce BORDEL ? Je ne me souvenais pas du tout de ce qui avait pu se passer pour en arriver là, si ce n'est de la bagarre générale après le concert avec le groupe, et que j'avais fini bourrée. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais au pieu avec Andrew, bon sang ? J'eus subitement peur, lorsque je me souvins que j'avais consommé un peu trop d'alcool je ne sais combien d'heures auparavant. Après tout, _c'est en buvant n'importe quoi qu'on couche avec n'importe qui_. Mais tout de même, j'espérai de tout mon cœur que mes craintes ne se réalisent pas. Andrew ne dormait pas, il écoutait tranquillement sa musique sur son lecteur MP3, sans même s'être aperçu que je venais de me réveiller à ses côtés. Voilà une occasion de l'interroger, ce sale gosse. Je l'agrippai par le bras et le secouai un peu. Il parût étonné de me voir éveillée.

- Hey ! T'es enfin réveillée ?

- Quoi ?

- Il est quinze heures passées, dit-il en souriant légèrement d'un air moqueur. Whaou... quelle tête tu as, on dirait un zombie.

- Oh putain, je ne suis même pas démaquillée en plus... ouais, bon, on s'en fout. Dis-moi ce que je fais ici, et dans le même lit que TOI !

- Ah oui... déjà, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas abusé de toi durant ton état d'ivresse.

- J'espère bien !

- Rassure-toi, de toute façon, tu étais trop bourrée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Bref. Après que tu sois tombée dans les vapes, j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de te ramener chez toi. Mais lorsque je suis allé prévenir les gars, Will était limite mort aussi, à rigoler pour n'importe quoi, et Peter... n'en parlons pas. Il avait quand même encore un peu conscience de ce qui se passait, et il a alors proposé qu'on passe la nuit chez lui pour décuver. Je vous ai donc tous ramenés en voiture chez lui.

- Une chance que tu sois resté sobre, fis-je remarquer d'un ton un peu blasé.

- J'avoue, et puis, ce n'est pas deux ou trois bières qui vont me rendre malade. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, quand nous sommes rentrés, j'ai dû te porter et te mettre au lit, puisque tu ne tenais plus debout. Peter et Will ont été volontaires pour pioncer sur un matelas, comme tu peux le voir. Moi, je me suis contenté de dormir à tes côtés puisque je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions... et tu as failli me gerber dessus en pleine nuit, quand tu t'es subitement réveillée.

- Ah bon ?!

- Heureusement que j'avais prévu la bassine à côté de toi, dit Andrew d'un ton narquois. Je m'y étais un peu attendu, à ce genre de trucs... tu as bien recraché le peu qu'il te restait dans l'estomac et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu t'es plains d'avoir trop chaud et tu as enlevé ton chemisier. Voilà.

- Enfoiré ! Tu as bien dû en profiter, hein ?

- Bof, au pire, j'en ai rien à foutre, je ne suis pas attiré par toi.

- Ok... ça, c'est dit. Et est-ce que j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ? m'enquis-je.

- Non, si ce n'est que tu as ronflé comme ces deux blaireaux endormis par terre...

- _J'ai ronflé ?_

- L'alcool fait ronfler, Anna.

- Ah... bon beh tant mieux, si je n'ai pas parlé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais eu peur que je t'entende prononcer _Jasper _de façon orgasmique, c'est ça ?

- QUOI ?

- Bah voyons, on sait tous que tu flashes sur lui, c'est évident... la manière dont tu le regardes au self, quand tu parles de lui... tu dois bien en rêver la nuit, j'imagine.

Je me sentis horriblement rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, là ? Il se foutait bien de ma gueule...

- C'est pas vrai ! m'énervai-je. Et puis, _je préfère un million de fois son père !_

Il y eut un gros silence de mort. Ma langue avait fourché sous la colère, et je regrettai subitement de m'être emportée comme ça. Andrew me fixait désormais avec des yeux ronds, d'un air limite ahuri. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je me mordis la lèvre, attendant sa réaction. Est-ce qu'il allait davantage se moquer de moi, en me ricanant à la figure ? Finalement, il esquissa un sourire malicieux. Je compris alors qu'il avait fait exprès de me provoquer pour me tirer les vers du nez. Espèce de petit vicieux...

- On en apprend des choses intéressantes, dis donc...

- Ta gueule !

- Oh, VOS GUEULES ! brailla subitement Peter. Il y en a qui veulent dormir !

On sursauta tous les deux, surpris par la voix tonitruante de ce dernier. Il venait de se réveiller à son tour, sans doute à cause de notre discussion pas très discrète. Je ricanai.

- Non, mais t'as vu l'heure ? C'est plus le moment... _Oh, merde !_

Je réalisai sur le coup que si c'était l'après-midi, j'avais dû manquer une bonne partie des cours aujourd'hui. De plus, ma mère devait se demander où est-ce que j'étais en ce moment-même. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude. Situation foireuse. Il fallait que je trouve mon portable pour la rassurer. Je me levai, et vacillai sous la précipitation. Je saisis ma chemise qui traînait au sol et l'enfilai, même si j'avais conscience que je ne devais pas sentir la rose. Je me doucherai en rentrant chez moi. Quand j'y pensai, d'un côté, j'étais bien contente de ne pas être rentrée chez moi, au cas où Carlisle m'aurait vue ivre-morte... je n'aurais pas été digne de le fréquenter. Peter se mit à grogner, semblable à un homme des cavernes, puis profita du moment pour réveiller Will, qui était le seul à dormir encore.

- DEBOUT WILL, espèce de glandeur ! cria-t-il à son oreille.

Ce dernier tira une grimace et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles.

- Putain, Pete ! Je ne suis pas sourd ! gémis-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire devant la scène. Maintenant, nous étions tous réveillés, dans la bonne et mauvaise humeur. En plus, j'avais faim, étant donné que mon estomac était plus que vide à cause de mes vomissements. Nous allâmes prendre un petit déjeuner assez tardif, qui ressemblait plus à un énorme goûter, vu l'heure. Andrew me ramena chez moi vers dix-huit heures. Quand je franchis le perron de la maison et ouvris la porte d'entrée, j'y trouvai ma mère, furax.

- Alors, tu as bien profité de mon absence pour sécher les cours ? dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

- Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ?

- Celui où tu as dit _"j'ai passé la nuit chez Peter. Désolé, je viens de me lever... je rentrerai sans doute en fin d'après-midi"_ ? Ça explique tout !

- Roooh, écoute, ce n'était vraiment pas volontaire. Je te jure ! J'ai _juste un peu_... bu, et ça m'a rendu malade.

- Mouais. Si tu fais des concerts pour te rendre ivre après, ce n'est même pas la peine que je continue à te laisser sortir, dans ce cas-là !

- Ouais, ben, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de sécher les cours, rassure-toi. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard, je l'avoue, ça m'a même fait stresser... génial, il va falloir que je rattrape demain les cours que j'ai manqué aujourd'hui.

- Ne te plains pas, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

- Merci, et je l'assume entièrement ! grognai-je.

Je m'empressai de monter dans ma chambre et d'aller me doucher, j'en avais bien besoin. Après, je tentai d'appeler Alice sur son portable pour lui demander des devoirs pour le lendemain. Comme elle ne répondit pas, j'essayai d'appeler Jasper pour la peine. Tous les deux furent injoignables. J'eus un doute, car la dernière fois qu'ils m'avaient fait ce coup-là, ils étaient partis pour Phœnix sans m'en avertir. L'anniversaire de Bella s'était-il bien passé, au moins ? Il fallait que je demande à Carlisle, au cas où il serait disponible, lui. Je lui envoyai un SMS plutôt que de lui téléphoner, en préférant le voir demain soir, même s'il était fort possible que je ne dorme pas de la nuit vu mon réveil tardif. Tant pis.

* * *

_*Respectivement, équipes de base-ball de Seattle et de Chicago._

_** Vivienne Westwood est une styliste anglaise, connue pour avoir conçu des vêtements punk-SM dans les années 70, notamment portés par les Sex Pistols._

_*** La chanson est intitulée "My Medicine", chantée par Mika Nakashima en personne (interprète d'Anna selon mon point de vue). On peut l'écouter sur Youtube._

_Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre, que j'ai écrit en moins de trois jours ! A ce rythme, le quatrième risque d'arriver assez vite... enjoy ! J'ai conscience que j'y suis allée fort sur le langage grossier, c'est peut-être choquant, mais je vous avais prévenu sur le rating de toute façon xD ce chapitre est assez personnel puisqu'on ne voit pas les Cullen, et ça le sera davantage tout au long de la fic' puisque je vais respecter Tentation, héhé... mais comme je me suis un peu emmerdée à le lire, je vais faire attention à ce que vous ne soyiez pas dans ce cas là ! ;)  
_

_Sinon, j'ai vu New Moon au cinéma ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je l'ai trouvé assez pourri -___-'__**(Attention, ce qui suit est une critique du film, je vais passer pour une chieuse aux yeux de certains xD)** le seul point positif du film est qu'il respecte assez bien le livre ! Tout est compris : la citation de Shakespeare que l'on peut lire en début de livre, le prologue, le début du premier chapitre, les répliques, l'épilogue. __Bien sûr, la salle de projection était remplie majoritairement de gamines hystériques de 12 à 15 ans, accompagnées par leur mère ! là, je me sentais vraiment à part... en plus, quand j'en suis ressortie, c'est limite si je leur fesais peur avec mon manteau noir à la Matrix et mon maquillage semblable à Jane --' (il ne manquait plus que les lentilles rouges pour avoir la même gueule que les Volturi haha xD) Pour en venir à mon opinion, ce que j'ai détesté : il y a trop de gros plans sur le visage des persos, j'ai trouvé Edward et Bella encore plus insupportables avec leur tronche de dépressifs durant tout le film (surtout Edward en fait), la vision d'Alice où elle voit Bella en vampire est à mourir de rire tellement ça fait cucul (on la voit courir dans la forêt avec Edward dans un pire ralenti avec la musique de fond qui va avec hahaha.), les lentilles des vampires (Volturi compris, donc) ne sont pas réalistes, ça leur fait des yeux fluos trop moches o____o je regrette trop le look rétro d'Esmé, elle a perdu sa classe et son côté maternel-protecteur (elle est plus sexy, ça fait femme fatale ), c'est nul, ça ne colle plus au livre. Les loups-garou ressemblent à de grosses peluches, et en humains, certains ne sont pas si musclés que ça.__ Les coupes de cheveux d'Alice et Jasper sont horribles ! Et puis, Carlisle !!! ça saute aux yeux qu'il a une perruque il semble avoir grossi des joues, mon dieuuuu. On dirait qu'il est resté 6 mois sous cortisone, et c'est bien flagrant lorsqu'il y a un gros plan sur lui. Il est moins beau que dans le premier film et il fait PLUS vieux T__T (à ce rythme, je devrais arrêter ma fic', je suis dégoûtée quoi. xDD) Les Volturi ne sont pas aussi intimidants qu'ils ne le paraissent quand on lit le livre (avec leur voix ridicule), Caius est trop jeune pour l'âge qu'il est censé avoir, et Aro est une pâle imitation du Joker (blasphème !)... en fait, pour un film qui est sensé être triste, c'est plus à rire qu'à en pleurer ! (enfin, selon moi, on n'a pas tous le même point de vue u__u) La fin est bidon, ça se termine avec un "épouse-moi" d'Edward, un gros plan sur l'expression de Bella, et là, ça coupe, générique de fin ! Bref, j'ai été super déçue. Et vous ?  
_


	5. Doutes

Chapitre 4

Doutes

Lorsque j'allai en cours le lendemain, quelque peu fatiguée par ma nuit blanche, chose fût de constater que Jasper et Alice n'étaient pas là. Tiens donc. Un élève faisant parti de ma classe et auquel je n'avais encore jamais parlé, me dit qu'ils n'étaient pas venus la veille non plus, pendant que je décuvais chez Peter. Par cette nouvelle, j'eus la désagréable sensation qu'une chose de grave s'était de nouveau produite, et bien sûr, je n'avais pas été mise au courant, une fois de plus. Même Carlisle n'avait pas répondu au SMS que je lui avais envoyé, c'en était d'autant plus suspect. Le midi, lorsque je me rendis à la cafétéria pour manger avec mon groupe, je m'aperçus également qu'il n'y avait pas Rosalie et Emmett... seul Edward était là, assis à une table du self avec Bella. Quel hasard. Peut-être que je pourrais le retenir à la fin du repas et lui demander des nouvelles... quoi que, non, à en juger sa tête, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Et Bella semblait accablée. Oh, oh, il y avait-il eu une dispute entre eux ? Peu importe, cela ne me regardait pas. Mais quelque chose me dérangeait dans cette scène, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Bella finit par craquer, car je la vis se lever et rejoindre sa bande d'amis pour prendre des photos. Ce fût à peine si Edward broncha, avec ses traits figés dans un mutisme qui me semblait tout aussi insupportable, vu de là où j'étais. Aujourd'hui, tout était bizarre, décidément. Je n'aimais pas ça, pas ça du tout. Il fallait que je voie Carlisle, c'était obligé. Je fus submergée par le doute et l'inquiétude pour le reste de la journée.

Carlisle daigna enfin me rendre visite aux alentours de minuit, alors que j'étais en train d'achever une dissertation pour mon cours d'anglais. Je lui avais renvoyé un bref SMS trois ou quatre heures auparavant pour lui demander de venir, et j'avais finis par l'oublier, tant mon travail m'avait préoccupée. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! J'étais passablement irritée, et j'avais hâte qu'il me fournisse des explications afin que je puisse me coucher au plus vite pour rattraper mon sommeil perdu la nuit précédente. J'entendis ses pas légers se rapprocher de moi, puis je sentis ses lèvres givrées se presser contre ma joue. Je me renfrognai, et posai mon stylo.

- Tu m'as l'air de mauvaise humeur, fit-il remarquer.

- Pourquoi Alice et Jasper ne sont pas venus en cours hier et aujourd'hui ? demandai-je.

Je détournai la tête afin de pouvoir juger sa réaction. L'expression que prit son visage trahit qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser une exclamation d'un total ahurissement.

- Il s'est passé un truc, c'est ça ?

- Je ne peux pas le nier.

Il avait un air grave. Alors, divers sentiments prirent place en moi : crainte, inquiétude, peur, curiosité... j'étais confuse.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux savoir !

- Anna...

- J'ai besoin que tu me le dises, j'ai flippé toute la journée par le manque de vos nouvelles !

- Anna ! m'interrompit Carlisle, légèrement agacé. Il se fait que les évènements qui ont eu lieu récemment ne te concernent pas, alors, s'il te plaît, cesse de t'inquiéter.

- Bien sûr que si, ça me concerne !

- Non, c'est assez compliqué comme ça.

- Alice et Jasper sont mes amis. Ils s'éclipsent pendant deux jours sans me prévenir alors qu'il n'y a même pas eu de soleil, et tu ne veux pas m'en expliquer les raisons ?!

Il baissa les yeux et soupira profondément. Il ne pouvait pas me contredire sur ce point. Du moins, je l'espérais.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment approprié pour t'en parler.

- Si, c'est exactement pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir.

- C'est bien trop long, et puis, tu es fatiguée, ça se voit...

- Putain ! Il faut que je me mette à genoux et que je te supplie pour que tu craches le morceau ? m'emportai-je, perdant patience.

- N'insiste pas, répliqua-t-il avec dureté.

Sur le coup, je fus vexée par le comportement qu'il avait envers moi, et je compris que c'était peine perdue. Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous regardâmes dans un lourd silence.

- Très bien, finis-je par dire froidement. Dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Carlisle.

Et je m'empressai d'accourir à ma salle de bain, furieuse. Je claquai bien la porte et tirai le verrou, pour être sûre qu'il ne me suive pas. Je lui en voulais, j'étais énervée par tant d'hostilités venant de sa part. Ah, lui aussi avait décidé de faire comme Edward ? Les Cullen se lassaient des humains, c'était une évidence. Déjà, Rosalie, qui ne m'avait jamais vraiment appréciée et qui méprisait également les humains, avait dû convaincre Emmett de partir de Forks avec elle. Ensuite, Jasper ne supportait pas encore totalement le sang humain. Alors, peut-être qu'il avait voulu s'en aller aussi, et Alice l'avait suivie. Edward n'allait pas tarder non plus, quand je me souvins de sa tête le midi, il était certain que sa liaison avec Bella n'allait pas durer. Pour finir, Carlisle devait probablement ne plus me supporter, et il tentait de me le faire comprendre. De toute façon, il était marié, Esmé valait bien mieux que moi, et je n'étais rien à côté. Stupides hypothèses ou paranoïa ? Je ne faisais qu'être réaliste, en quelque sorte. La sensation de brûlure dans mes yeux parvint à être estompée lorsque je passai un coton imbibé de démaquillant dessus. Ensuite, je retirai mes lentilles de couleur grise et me déshabillai pour enfiler ce stupide débardeur et ce stupide shorty qui me servaient de pyjama. Je n'avais plus qu'à me brosser les dents et à aller au lit pour être en forme demain. Quelle vie ! Si banale qu'elle fusse, les vampires existaient malgré tout, et cela me permettait justement de ne pas trop m'ennuyer en fréquentant les Cullen. Mais ça aussi, ça ne risquait pas de durer. Les bonheurs sont éphémères, n'est-ce pas ?

- Anna ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, Carlisle se trouvait derrière la porte et n'était pas parti... merde, quoi !

- Tu es toujours là ? grommelai-je.

- Écoute... je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à l'instant, et...

- Laisse tomber. Je vais me coucher et puis c'est tout.

Je retirai le verrou et sortis sans lui accorder un regard. J'allai au lit et tirai la couverture jusqu'au niveau de ma taille. J'aurais voulu me recouvrir jusqu'au menton mais il ne faisait pas assez froid pour que je me le permette, hélas. Je sentis Carlisle se glisser silencieusement derrière moi. Sa main effleura le long de mon bras, et son souffle chatouilla ma peau, lorsque sa bouche se posa sur mon épaule découverte pour y déposer un baiser. Je frissonnai, impuissante face à ce geste, même si j'avais une envie irrésistible de le repousser. J'étais rancunière et un peu susceptible, cela faisaient parti de mes défauts.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il dans un murmure. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état... pardon.

Les intonations de sa voix étaient suppliantes, tout en étant volontairement séduisantes, afin d'exercer leur pouvoir de persuasion. Ma colère sembla s'évaporer par la suite. Comment lui résister dans ce cas là ? Fichus vampires avec leurs pouvoirs mystiques.

- Tu sais ce que je veux, Carlisle, dis-je à voix basse.

- Tu finiras par le savoir de toute façon.

- Maintenant.

- Non. La prochaine fois que l'on se verra...

- Demain alors.

- Oui... je viendrai plus tôt. Nous aurons plus le temps d'en parler.

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à face avec lui, son visage d'Apollon éclairé par les rayons blafards de la lune qui filtraient derrière moi. Mais pourquoi aurions-nous _plus le temps _pour parler d'Alice et Jasper ? J'étais inquiète, sérieusement. Était-ce si dramatique que cela ? Il ne faisait qu'éveiller davantage ma curiosité.

- Tu me jures que tu me diras tout demain ? Tu viendras plus tôt ?

- Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.

- Bon. Oublie le malentendu de tout à l'heure...

Je me blottis contre lui, profitant de sentir les doux arômes qui émanaient de sa peau. J'étais bonne pour dormir maintenant.

- Edward va rompre avec Bella, dit Carlisle, plus pour lui-même.

- Ah, toi aussi, tu as remarqué ?

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps... j'espère que Bella ne le prendra pas trop mal.

- Euh... vu comment elle a l'air attachée à lui, je dirais qu'elle va très mal réagir...

Il sembla réfléchir, puis se redressa de façon à être positionné au dessus de moi, pour mieux me voir.

- Mais toi ? Si on devait mettre fin à notre relation...

- Attends, pourquoi tu me parles de rupture ? Tout va bien entre nous, non ?

C'était une question susceptible de m'énerver rapidement, ça se ressentit au ton que prit involontairement ma voix. La vérité, c'est que je ne voulais pas lui dire que je serais capable de faire une dépression au cas où il devrait me quitter. Je m'étais bien trop attachée à lui, et trop rapidement, même si ça ne se voyait pas forcément. Mais dans l'histoire, il était libre de me quitter, car il était déjà marié. Il soupira et hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas te demander ça... c'est stupide.

Il se tut, et fût de nouveau pris de réflexion, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il se comportait d'une façon vraiment _étrange_, ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer chez les Cullen, bon sang ?! Je n'étais plus aussi fatiguée que ça pour dormir, maintenant qu'il venait d'aborder un sujet contrariant. Mais je n'avais certainement aucune envie de m'étendre là dessus. En plus, il y avait de la musique en fond, et du Evanescence s'il vous plaît, génial pour déprimer... c'est là que je me souvins que j'avais oublié d'éteindre la chaîne hifi, puisque je faisais mes devoirs en mettant de la musique. J'esquissai un mouvement pour me lever mais Carlisle m'arrêta. Il écouta, distrait par la mélodie. Nous l'écoutâmes tous les deux, finalement. Le piano et le violon mélangés à la sublime voix d'Amy Lee formaient une magnifique musique mélancolique...

- Cette chanson est très belle, dit-il à voix basse.

- _My Immortal_... oui, mis à part que les paroles sont... très tristes.

- C'est vrai. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Carlisle avait dû s'apercevoir que je commençais à me laisser emporter par l'émotion. A chaque fois que j'écoutais cette chanson, je manquais de pleurer, tant sa signification était profonde. Elle abordait les moments difficiles que nous traversions tous : la perte d'un être cher. Les souvenirs sont très durs car ils nous rappellent en permanence que cette personne si chère à nos yeux n'est plus de ce monde. Le "pont" disait qu'il est trop difficile de cicatriser, la douleur est trop forte. Le fait de se dire que la personne n'est plus là et que la vie continue est très dur, car quoi que nous fassions ou pensons pour l'oublier, il ne se passe pas un jour sans lequel nous n'avons pas une pensée pour elle. C'était pour cela, en quelque sorte, que la chanson s'intitulait _Mon Immortelle_. Cette fois, je me levai et éteignis l'appareil une bonne fois pour toutes. Puis je retournai me coucher dans ses bras. Il caressa lentement ma joue, puis mes cheveux, me donnant le loisir d'apprécier ces gestes d'affection, et rapprocha son visage du mien. Je pus respirer son haleine fraîche, admirer ses traits parfaits au moindre détail. L'or de ses yeux semblait s'être liquéfié. Son regard était très tendre.

- Tu sais, Anna... contrairement à ce que tu crois, je t'aime énormément.

Ses paroles coïncidaient avec ce que j'avais pensé tout à l'heure. Mais il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées. Alors, pourquoi me disait-il ça ? Ses lèvres, qui n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de centimètres des miennes, finirent par se poser sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux, enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque, et ce simple baiser devint alors plus fougueux que d'ordinaire. Était-ce là une manière de justifier ce qu'il venait de me dire ? Ou bien... non, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, même si je sentais la crainte ronger mon être. Si Alice et Jasper étaient partis, je n'avais plus que Carlisle. J'avais peur qu'il ne m'abandonne un de ces jours, et rien que l'idée me paraissait insupportable. Je fus alors envahie d'un désir violent à son égard. Son visage descendit le long de mon cou, mon épaule, qu'il embrassa, et, après avoir écarté la couverture qui me recouvrait en partie, ses mains se glissèrent sous mon haut pour caresser et sentir la chaleur de mon corps. Je soupirai de plaisir, et fis de même, je déposai également des baisers sur son torse de marbre, tout en lui retirant sa chemise, ainsi que le reste. J'émis de nouveaux frissons, une fois de plus, au contact de ses doigts glacés, quand il me déshabilla entièrement. Peu après, nous étions nus tous les deux. Nos bouches s'unirent de nouveau, il écarta doucement mes jambes, et fût en moi dans la seconde qui suivit. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque, et ne pus retenir un gémissement entre ses lèvres. Il soupira et m'enlaça, son visage vint se blottir dans le creux de mon épaule, où il m'embrassa davantage, enivré par mon odeur corporelle. Je pus sentir sa langue sur ma peau, son souffle, ses baisers brûlants de désir pour moi, et mon plaisir ne cessa d'augmenter lorsque ses mouvements d'abord lents s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure. Mais toujours avec cette prudence, fidèle à lui-même. Sauf que pour une fois, je souhaitais qu'il dépasse les limites qu'il s'était imposées, tant je ressentais ce besoin d'être sienne...

- Plus fort, murmurai-je à son oreille.

- Non, Anna... il ne faut pas...

- Je t'en prie...

Son corps se colla encore plus contre le mien, tels le feu et la glace unis dans une étreinte passionnée. Nous gémissions à l'unisson, prenant le temps d'apprécier cet instant de volupté, plus rien ne nous importait à ce moment là. Il finit par rendre les armes, et rendit alors ses coups de reins plus violents, assouvissant mon désir. L'excitation de mes sens m'envahissant me faisait perdre mes esprits et faisait battre mon cœur à un rythme effréné, ma respiration devenant haletante. La peau de Carlisle était si douce au toucher que je ne pouvais qu'avoir envie de rester contre lui, de le sentir sous mes doigts, sur moi, et de subir ses caresses. Cette union était encore plus intense que les précédentes, et je regrettai un peu qu'il ait autant retenu de lui-même, car je plus je sentais son emprise se resserrer autour de mon corps frêle, plus j'y prenais plaisir. Mes mains agrippèrent son dos musclé, et j'eus peine à étouffer mes gémissements qui devenaient trop évidents. J'enfouis mon visage contre son épaule, inhalant son parfum plus qu'envoûtant. Un long râle s'échappa de sa gorge, et ses mains vinrent se placer fermement sur mes hanches pour approfondir la pénétration. L'instant qui suivit ne fût que jouissance, apogée de nos ébats dont nous avions décidé d'enfreindre les limites. Nos souffles saccadés, nos corps entremêlés par notre amour dévorant et recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur... nous ne regrettions rien. Je venais d'épuiser mes dernières forces physiques. Carlisle s'allongea à mes côtés, et je me pressai contre son corps merveilleusement glacé, comme toujours. Ses bras puissants se refermèrent sur moi et il déposa un baiser sur mon front encore brûlant, me murmurant qu'il m'aimait. Étrangement, c'est en grelottant que je m'endormis. Non pas à cause de la froideur qui provenait de lui, mais plutôt comme si, les ténèbres d'un mauvais songe m'engloutissaient.

* * *

_Chapitre très révélateur pour la suite, je dis... mouahaha ! Ça ne va pas être marrant. J'ai pu écrire ce chapitre plutôt rapidement, car j'ai eu toute la semaine pour le faire (merci la grippe). Et une fois de plus, j'ai juste galéré à écrire ce p*tain de lemon, parce qu'en plus, j'avais envie de faire un truc très recherché, très littéraire, dans une sorte de délire romantique à la Baudelaire, voyez-vous ? ^^ Bref, je me complique la vie juste parce que je suis en littéraire haha xD (imaginez-moi en train de planter devant l'écran en feuilletant mon dico à la recherche de la perfection des mots... bon ma gueule, sinon je vais passer pour prétentieuse après.) Dure, la vie d'artiste ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera pour les vacances :)_

_PS : j'ai changé de pseudo, l'autre me prenait la tête. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ;)_


	6. La Mort des Amants

Chapitre 5

La Mort des Amants

- Anna, réveille-toi...

- Mmhhh... non, marmonnai-je en tirant la couverture sur mon visage afin d'empêcher la lumière du jour de me réveiller complètement.

- Il est sept heures.

- QUOI ?

Je me redressai immédiatement et fus éblouie devant tant de luminosité lorsque je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour une fois qu'il y avait un beau temps dehors. Au passage, j'eus comme des élancements dans tout mon corps. Ce n'était pas que j'eus mal, mais ce fût tout de même désagréable à ressentir. Il faudrait que je regarde discrètement si je n'avais pas des marques ou quoi que ce soit à cause de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit... parce qu'apparemment, Carlisle était encore là. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il serait resté jusqu'à mon réveil. Génial !

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller plus tôt ? Je vais être en retard en cours ! m'énervai-je sur lui, irritée comme les fois où on me réveillait contre mon gré.

- J'ai pris la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps affiché au dessus de ton bureau. Tu n'as cours qu'à partir de neuf heures, aujourd'hui, répondit-il toujours aussi calmement.

- Ah bon... c'est cool.

Je baillai longuement et me relaissai tomber sur le matelas. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller en cours ce matin. J'étais sérieusement fatiguée, et je me sentais hideuse par la même occasion. Pourquoi ? Et bien, tout simplement parce qu'en comparaison avec Carlisle, je devais ressembler à rien avec ma tête de déterrée, puisque j'étais encore un peu endormie.

- Ne te rendors pas, quand même... souffla-t-il à mon oreille, tout en caressant ma joue.

- Au pire, tu es là pour m'en empêcher.

Je fermai les yeux et me blottis alors contre lui, comme pour confirmer le fait que je n'étais pas prête à me lever. Sauf que la froideur de son corps me surprit. Du moins, cela fit une réaction vis à vis des bleus que je devais avoir. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Je préfère ne pas te le dire...

- Je t'ai fait mal, c'est ça ? dit-il d'une voix triste. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du t'écouter... si tu as quelque chose de cassé, je...

- Non, s'il te plaît, évite de t'accaparer de remords, le coupai-je. Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé. C'était très romantique...

- _Romantique ?_ Je ne te savais pas masochiste.

- Il serait temps de s'en rendre compte... mais non, je plaisante ! m'empressai-je de rajouter devant l'expression que prit son visage.

Nous rîmes ensemble de ce détail subtil. Lorsque je me pris à l'observer attentivement, je m'aperçus que les rayons du soleil faisaient scintiller sa peau diaphane, comme si des diamants y étaient incrustés et brillaient de mille feux. Spectacle étrange, brisant mes propres fondements basés sur le mythe du vampire, mais pas déplaisant à voir. Je m'arrêtai de rire, reprenant mon sérieux devant tant de beauté _inhumaine_. C'en était presque déstabilisant, car je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de voir Carlisle dans cet état. Je le trouvai encore plus beau.

- Tu es... magnifique, murmurai-je.

Il esquissa un sourire, et nous nous embrassâmes longuement, profitant du peu de temps libre qu'il me restait avant que je n'aille me préparer pour aller au lycée. Puis, quelque chose d'essentiel me traversa l'esprit, ce qui m'amena à rompre le baiser.

- Mon médicament.

Je me levai, enfilai le premier vêtement qui se trouvait à ma portée - la chemise de Carlisle, comme par hasard - et filai à la salle de bain m'emparer de la boîte comportant les pilules. Je pris le verre posé au bord du lavabo, le remplit d'eau, et ingérai par la suite un comprimé tout en buvant.

- Des pilules ? s'étonna Carlisle, qui m'avait suivie jusque là, intrigué.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Hum... théoriquement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait moyen de fécondation entre nous, vu nos espèces différentes. Alors ton geste a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de chances de s'avérer inutile...

- Haha ! C'est ce que tu crois ! As-tu déjà vu des humains avoir des relations avec des vampires, mis à part nous ?

- Edward et Bella, mais eux...

- Bella prend la pilule, j'en suis persuadée. C'est obligé.

- En fait, non... dit-il, mal à l'aise. Edward s'interdit tout contact physique avec elle.

- _Pardon ?!_

J'éclatai de rire, complètement ahurie par cette révélation. Ils étaient en couple depuis... six-sept mois, à peu près ? Et malgré leur amour _fou_ et _obsessionnel_, ils n'avaient toujours pas couché ensemble, contrairement à... enfin, mon cas était différent du leur, pensai-je, me sentant rougir à l'évocation de tels moments. Mais Edward était ridicule de se comporter comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'il puisse être encore plus coincé que son père adoptif n'en avait l'air à première vue. Bella devait en avoir marre de lui, des fois. A côté d'eux, ma situation avec Carlisle paraissait extrême au plus possible.

- Oui, bon, jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours pris la pilule, ce n'est pas demain que ça va changer. Et puis, imagine un seul instant que je me retrouve enceinte par erreur... ce serait un cauchemar (sur le coup, l'image d'un espèce de bébé mi-vampire mi-humain se forma dans ma tête, ce qui résulterait un mélange vraiment horrible).

- Ce qui n'arrivera jamais, c'est impossible.

- Il y a intérêt, ce serait flippant sinon...

Nous prîmes la douche ensemble, pour la première fois. Ce fût une expérience qui serait bonne à renouveler, car j'avais bien apprécié ce moment d'intimité avec l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait le long de nos corps enlacés _(note de l'auteur : il ne s'est rien passé de spécial entre eux par contre, il n'ont pas que ça à faire haha)_. Bien évidemment, je manquai d'être en retard en cours à cause de cela. Au lycée, Alice et Jasper n'étaient toujours revenus, comme je m'en étais doutée. Cela commença à éveiller sérieusement ma curiosité, surtout avec Carlisle qui n'avait rien voulu me dire. J'espérai alors qu'il me donne enfin ses explications lorsque je le reverrai le soir même. Cette fois, il devra tout me dire. Au déjeuner, je décidai d'inspecter la salle du regard pour voir s'il y avait Bella. Quand je la trouvai, je fus limite choquée de voir que Edward était encore plus blasé que la veille et qu'il semblait la délaisser complètement, bien qu'ils partagèrent la même table. Pauvre con. J'étais prête à parier que le couple n'existerait plus d'ici la fin de la semaine, rien qu'à en juger leur état profondément expressif. Bella, je te plains, pensai-je alors. Je m'imaginai à sa place et pris conscience que ça ne devait pas être facile à vivre, d'être presque ignorée d'une telle façon par son petit-ami. La compassion de Carlisle était contagieuse, décidément. La journée fût longue et ennuyeuse, sans la compagnie d'Alice et Jasper. Ils me manquaient.

Je fus donc soulagée de rentrer chez moi en fin d'après-midi. Toutefois, je fis mes devoirs avec une certaine morosité, car j'avais qualifié cette journée de merdique : je m'étais sérieusement ennuyée durant ces heures de cours qui s'étaient écoulées à une lenteur infinie, et de plus, je m'étais pris une sale note en philo. Je n'y pouvais rien si le sujet imposé ne m'avait pas inspirée ! Ou bien, le prof avait été de mauvaise humeur en corrigeant ma copie. Broyant un peu de noir, je griffonnais des têtes de mort en bas de ma copie remplie de rouge et de commentaires limite acerbes, quand j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. J'eus l'intention d'aller ouvrir, mais ma mère fût plus rapide. Du haut de la porte entrouverte de ma chambre, je l'entendis parler bien fort et d'une voix étrangement anormale :

- Oh, bonsoir Docteur Cullen ! (je sursautai et éprouvai sur le coup une vive irritation à l'idée qu'elle ait encore un faible pour lui, alors qu'elle était actuellement en couple.)

- Bonsoir, madame Osaki. Est-ce que votre fille est ici ? Il me faudrait la voir.

- Oui. C'est à quel propos ?

- Je voudrais lui parler d'Alice et Jasper, avec qui elle partage ses cours...

Et bien, quelle bonne nouvelle ! pensai-je avec ironie. Je n'attendais que ça pour parfaire tout ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui. Parce que, j'en étais certaine, ça ne devait pas être positif ce qu'il avait à me dire. Mais il était là exactement pour ce que je voulais depuis hier soir, et cette fois, il n'avait pas traîné. Je m'empressai de retourner à mes devoirs et de faire comme si de rien n'était, même si Carlisle devait avoir capté le moindre mouvement de ma part. Il n'était pas dupe. Une minute plus tard, il frappa inutilement à la porte et n'attendit pas ma permission pour entrer, bien sûr. Il la referma aussitôt, afin d'éviter que ma mère n'entende notre conversation, au cas où elle passerait par là. Quand il me fit face, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de placer un mot car ma langue me démangeait.

- Vas-tu enfin me donner les raisons expliquant l'absence d'Alice et Jasper depuis trois jours ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, le regard grave. Était-ce si important que cela ? Il prit la parole.

- Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer.

- J'ai tout mon temps, tu sais, lâchai-je.

Il détourna ses yeux ambres des miens, et sembla chercher ses mots. Il y eut un long silence, duquel je finis par m'impatienter. Je croisai les bras.

- Nous partons, Anna, finit-il par dire après avoir longtemps hésité.

- Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Ce qui était vrai. Il soupira, pinça les lèvres, et j'eus la forte impression qu'il regrettait de m'avoir dit ça. Il se rapprocha de moi, de façon à ce que nous soyons bien face à face. Je l'interrogeai du regard, intriguée par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il poursuivit :

- A vrai dire... l'anniversaire de Bella s'est très mal passé. C'est précisément à cause de cela que nous partons.

- Juste pour ça ?! m'exclamai-je, incrédule.

- Attends, j'y viens. Au moment où nous lui avons offert ses cadeaux, elle s'est accidentellement coupé le doigt en ouvrant l'un d'eux... ce qui a inévitablement provoqué les instincts encore sauvages de Jasper. Il a failli la mordre.

Je me figeai. Jasper, tenter de tuer Bella ? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ait voulu faire ça. Du moins, j'avais du mal à y croire. Je retins mon souffle pour la suite.

- A cause de cela, Edward s'en est énormément voulu. Tu connais son tempérament... toujours à se sentir coupable dès qu'il arrive quelque chose à Bella. Après l'avoir raccompagné chez elle, il est revenu à la maison et nous avons alors eu une grande discussion. Nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord pour quitter Forks à sa demande, afin d'éviter de remettre en danger Bella, et toi, éventuellement. Alice et Jasper ont été les premiers, ils sont partis en Alaska rejoindre le clan de Denali. Ils ont tenté de te joindre pour te prévenir mais tu étais indisponible.

Normal, j'étais en train de me prendre une grosse cuite pendant ce temps, pensai-je avec amertume.

- Ok... je n'ai plus qu'à te dire au revoir, alors.

Curieusement, ses révélations ne me faisaient ni chaud, ni froid. En tant qu'âme sensible, j'aurais normalement dû commencer à faire une crise. Mais non, même pas. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je fusse pessimiste de nature, et que j'aurais tout à fait pu m'attendre à ce genre de mauvaises nouvelles. Mauvaises nouvelles qui ne font certainement pas plaisir à entendre. Mais Carlisle guettait ma réaction avec crainte, ça se voyait. Il se pencha vers moi et effleura ma joue d'une main. Je ressentis soit de l'agacement, soit de l'irritation à ce moment là.

- Sache que j'ai été réticent à partir. Mais de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu refuser, les avis étaient trop favorables...

Je le repoussai, puis me reculai, mettant de la distance entre nous.

- Peu importe, en fait. Après tout, tu auras toujours Esmé pour te consoler, lançai-je d'un ton féroce.

Il parut blessé par mes paroles. Cela avait été plus fort que moi, et ce ne fût que dans la seconde suivante que je réalisai la dureté de ce que je venais de dire. Pardon, Carlisle, je ne voulais pas être méchante... mais il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, n'est-ce pas ? Je bouillonnais intérieurement, et j'anticipai déjà que les émotions n'allaient pas tarder à monter. Toutefois, je demeurai encore impassible en apparence.

- Écoute... je sais que ce n'est pas facile à accepter, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, dit Carlisle.

- On a toujours eu le choix, Carlisle, le coupai-je. Seulement... regarde où nous en sommes maintenant...

- Je comprends que tu sois en colère. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Non, bien sûr, je n'ai rien à voir avec l'anniversaire de Bella. Mais puisque tu pars, tu auras l'occasion de faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé !

- Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça.

Je me mis à rire nerveusement. La situation empirait de plus en plus, et cela en devenait dur à supporter. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve. Même Carlisle semblait complètement abattu, lui qui était d'habitude si calme...

- Est-ce que l'on est amené à se revoir ? demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être se reverra-t-on un jour... ou jamais.

Le sens de ces paroles me fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. Je repris mon sérieux dans l'immédiat.

- Anna... avant que je parte, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Ma voix avait pris un ton désespéré. Involontairement. Comme si je mesurais petit à petit l'ampleur de la nouvelle...

- Sois heureuse. Vis ta vie au lieu de la gâcher en déprimant parce que je m'en vais.

- D'accord.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me fixa avec insistance. Il s'inquiétait pour moi... pour ce que je deviendrai sans lui.

- J'entends par là... pas d'antidépresseurs ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te nuire, dont tu serais susceptible d'utiliser pour noyer ta douleur...

J'acquiesçai, tel un automate, alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas être heureuse sans lui. Le contraire m'était impossible à imaginer. Quelques mois avait suffi pour que je m'attache profondément à son être. On avait beau être opposés de tous les côtés, on se complétait. Ne disait-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? C'était peut-être pour cette raison que nous avions succombé à la tentation du désir, qui s'était révélé être de l'amour. Or, comment aimer encore plus quelqu'un d'autre que Carlisle ? Celui-ci me connaissait que trop bien, maintenant. Même s'il partait, il voulait s'assurer que je continue à vivre, il avait réussi à cerner mon côté autodestructeur, et il était prêt à faire en sorte que je n'y sombre pas. Je l'aimais encore plus pour ça, son côté attentif et protecteur, à la fois paternel et aimant. Je compris mieux pourquoi la nuit précédente avait été torride. Cela avait été une façon de mettre fin à notre relation. Carlisle se pencha doucement sur mon visage, et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je le sentis à peine. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Le sang battait à mes tempes plus vite que accoutume, accompagné d'un espèce de bourdonnement assourdissant. Je suffoquai sous la détresse qui commençait à m'envahir.

- Carlisle ? réussis-je à prononcer, d'une voix peu distincte, coincée par la boule qui venait de se former à l'instant dans ma gorge.

Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, il s'apprêtait à quitter ma chambre, la main posée sur la poignée. Il s'arrêta lentement dans son élan, et tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je pus ainsi voir son visage décomposé par la tristesse, ce qui me fit davantage mal. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être torturé par de tels sentiments. Je me précipitai à toute vitesse dans ses bras, manquant de me heurter à son torse de pierre. Il ne me repoussa même pas. Il ne dit rien, et ses bras finirent par se refermer autour de moi dans une étreinte forte, comme si, lui, voulait me retenir de partir. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux, de toutes mes forces, afin d'empêcher des larmes de s'en écouler, et en espérant que je n'étais qu'en train de faire un horrible rêve, que je me réveillerai dans mon lit lorsque je les rouvrirai. Mon cœur était en train de brûler dans ma poitrine ; je le sentais saigner en moi, léché par les flammes du chagrin qui me ravageait. Je fus alors parcourue de tremblements, ce qui était fréquent lorsque je me retenais de pleurer. Mais je ne résisterais pas longtemps, je le savais.

- Non, Anna... je t'en prie, murmura la voix torturée de Carlisle.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon front fiévreux, et il caressa mes cheveux, mon dos, pour tenter de me consoler. Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer mon état. Je laissai échapper un faible sanglot, en signe de faiblesse. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, je perdais mes moyens.

- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie.

Véritable stupidité de ma part de dire ça, j'en avais conscience. C'était sorti tout seul. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre, quand le sentiment d'abandon l'emportait sur la raison ? Il fallait que je m'accroche à lui, que je m'extirpe de ce cauchemar. Carlisle se recula légèrement et s'empara de mon visage d'une main pour pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux, yeux qui étaient embués de larmes et lesquels je n'avais aucune envie qu'il voit.

- Je ne peux pas... j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ça. Je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter, tu le sais.

- Alors... embrasse-moi une dernière fois. S'il te plaît...

C'était la seule chose que j'avais trouvé à dire, et il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il posa donc ses lèvres sur les miennes, me tenant toujours aussi fermement contre lui. Ce fût sans doute le baiser le plus douloureux que j'eus jamais échangé. A travers tout l'amour et la passion que Carlisle y mit, je pus sentir sa désolation. J'en eus le vertige. Les larmes finirent par perler, s'écoulant lentement de mes yeux fermés, à l'idée que je n'aurais plus l'occasion d'embrasser un être comme lui. Plus jamais... ce baiser fût alors long, afin que l'on profite chacun de ce dernier instant d'intimité. C'était là notre adieu. Quand il prit fin, ce fût terrible pour moi, tant je ne pouvais admettre cette séparation précipitée et complètement inattendue. Carlisle essuya d'un doigt glacé mes joues humides, le regard affligé. Mon maquillage avait dû couler par la même occasion, ce qui ne devait pas être beau à voir.

- _Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique, nous échangerons un éclair unique, comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux..._ murmura-t-il.

- _La Mort des Amants_, de Baudelaire, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours ton livre.

- Garde-le, je n'en veux plus. Ça te fera un souvenir de moi, au moins...

- Anna... je ne t'oublierai jamais, quoi qu'il en soit. Une part de moi continuera à t'aimer, je te le promets.

Dernière étreinte, dernier instant de tendresse. J'eus un mal fou à me séparer de lui, à me dégager de ses bras, et quand je le vis refermer la porte de ma chambre, je restai paralysée sur place. Je compris que c'était fini. Puis, quelques instants après, j'entendis le moteur de _sa_ voiture démarrer. J'accourus maladroitement à la fenêtre pour le voir partir. Désormais, je détesterai les Mercedes de couleur noire, les poèmes de Baudelaire... et tout le reste, au risque de me rappeler trop de souvenirs, synonymes de souffrance. Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon ; avec lui, c'était mon bonheur qui s'en allait. Des nuages noirs menaçaient leur arrivée, semblables à mes tourments, mon malheur. _Je ne verrai plus Carlisle._ Cette évidence s'imposa dans mon esprit, avec toute la violence de ses mots et de leur signification. J'eus la sensation que mon crâne était chauffé à blanc, tant j'avais mal. Je vacillai, en proie à de nouveaux sanglots silencieux. Le parquet entra en contact avec mes genoux, mes coudes, puis enfin, mes paumes. Mon cœur n'était plus que poussière, un tas de cendres fraîchement issu de sa combustion. Puisque je venais de perdre cet organe si vital, j'étais morte. L'amour m'avait brisée, et encore, ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Je finis par sentir le sol froid sous ma joue, mon corps meurtri. Recroquevillée en position fœtale, je sombrai alors dans une léthargie immense.

__________

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai dans cette torpeur. Je ne me rappelai plus depuis combien de temps le soleil s'était couché, car une chose était sûre, il faisait nuit désormais. Il pleuvait dehors. J'entendais les gouttes tomber et s'écraser à terre, telle une musique mélancolique. Ma chambre était plongée dans une obscurité totale. Puis, la lumière apparût enfin lorsque ma mère ouvrit la porte.

- Anna ! Combien de fois va-t-il...

Elle s'interrompit, d'abord parce qu'elle ne me distinguait pas dans le noir. Je l'entendis appuyer sur l'interrupteur, et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle eut une exclamation de stupeur. Inquiète, elle se précipita vers moi et s'agenouilla pour voir de plus près si j'allais bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, hélas.

- Anna... chérie, ça va ?

Elle avait beau essayer de déplacer doucement mon bras qui recouvrait mon visage, je résistai. Je n'eus pas la force de répondre à sa question. J'étais dénuée de vie, semblable à une coquille vide. Contrariée par mon état, elle me souleva avec difficulté, me soutint tant bien que mal en glissant un de mes bras sur son épaule, et parvint à me coucher sur mon lit. Je me recroquevillai de nouveau, lorsque quelque chose frappa mes sens olfactifs. Les draps avaient conservés _son_ odeur, puissante, aussi merveilleuse qu'elle ne puisse l'être en réalité. Blessée par ce souvenir, j'enfouis précipitamment mon visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un cri.

- J'appelle le médecin, dit Kaori, anxieuse.

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner. Il n'y aurait pas de médecin qui tienne, car le seul que j'eusse toléré jusqu'à présent était bien celui qui m'avait quittée il y a quelques instants de cela. Lorsque ma mère revint dans ma chambre, je sus qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. Malgré cette nouvelle présence, je refusai de sortir ma tête cachée par l'oreiller.

- Je suis désolée, Anna, mais je n'ai pas pu joindre le docteur Cullen. Le docteur Gerandy est donc venu dans l'urgence.

- Le docteur Cullen ? dit Gerandy. Évidemment, il a démissionné pas plus tard que cet après-midi.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Il a accepté une offre de poste dans un grand établissement de Los Angeles. C'est compréhensible de sa part, après tout... ils ont dû lui proposer un salaire beaucoup plus élevé qu'ici.

Mais bien sûr, L.A. la radieuse. C'était le dernier endroit au monde où les Cullen iraient, compte tenu du soleil présent toute l'année, contrairement à Forks. Ainsi, leur véritable destination demeurait inconnue. Je les avais perdu pour de bon, sans aucune chance de les retrouver. J'entendis alors le médecin s'approcher de moi pour m'ausculter...

- Ne me touchez pas !

Mon hostilité envers les docteurs venait de refaire surface. Il était hors de question que ce type m'examine, car il n'y avait rien, rien qu'il puisse faire pour me soigner. C'était perdu d'avance. Il s'arrêta, surpris.

- Que s'est-il exactement passé ? demanda ce dernier à ma mère.

- Je ne sais pas... le docteur Cullen est passé en fin de journée pour lui dire quelque chose à propos de ses enfants, qui étaient également ses amis, mais j'ignore ce qu'il a pu lui dire pour la rendre comme ça...

- Je vois... est-ce que leurs liens étaient étroits ?

- Assez. Ils étaient sans doute ses meilleurs amis, les seuls qu'elle ait vraiment eu depuis son arrivée à Forks.

Il y eut un long silence de mort. Mais rien que le fait de _les_ avoir évoqué me provoquait un élan de souffrance. J'espérai que Gerandy s'en aille au plus vite, sa présence me dérangeait.

- Je pense que des antidépresseurs ne lui feraient pas de mal, finit-il par dire.

- NON ! Pas d'antidépresseurs ! m'écriai-je.

Je me redressai, affrontant enfin leurs regards soucieux. Il avait dit le mot magique, susceptible de me provoquer une réaction. J'avais fait la promesse, et j'étais bien résolue à ne pas la trahir.

- Non ? Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna le médecin.

- Carl... le docteur Cullen m'interdisait d'en prendre. Il disait que ce n'était pas bon pour moi.

- Comment tu le sais ? m'interrogea Kaori, méfiante.

- Il... il a vu mon carnet de santé lorsque je suis allé le consulter une fois, tu sais, pour mes bleus... mentis-je.

- C'est ridicule. Tu en prenais déjà à New York.

- Écoutez, intervint Gerandy. Je pense que la petite ne devrait pas en prendre dans ce cas là, car je connaissais suffisamment la compétence de mon collègue. Il ne se trompait jamais.

- Très bien, faîtes comme bon vous semble, soupira Kaori, exaspérée.

- Madame, je pense que nous devrions discuter de l'état de santé de votre fille ailleurs, si cela ne vous dérange pas...

Ils quittèrent donc ma chambre, me laissant de nouveau seule dans ma tourmente. Ils me prenaient pour une malade mentale ou quoi ? C'était assez dur comme ça, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils compliquent les choses ? Mon seul remède, je l'avais perdu, ce qui mettait fin à tout espoir. Mes yeux furent de nouveau inondés de larmes à cette pensée. Les vagues de souffrance qui, jusqu'alors, s'étaient contentées de m'effleurer, se soulevèrent en rugissant avant de s'abattre sur moi et de m'engloutir.

* * *

_Et voilà la fin d'une ère heureuse. Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire, et il est exceptionnellement un peu plus long que les autres. Je n'ai jamais autant utilisé de vocabulaire déprimant et mit autant de ma personne pour essayer de ressentir les émotions de mon perso principal à travers l'écriture. Ahlala, la schizophrénie et moi, ça fait un... xD non, sérieusement, je m'en veux un peu de causer autant de mal à Anna, la pauvre. Souhaitons-lui de se trouver un Jacob et que ça aille mieux, parce que sinon... elle est dans la merde, vu ses tendances suicidaires. Bref. Sinon, j'ai tellement de boulot dans les jours à venir que je ne pense pas poster de sitôt, du moins, je pourrai toujours rédiger sur brouillon dans mon temps libre. On va dire que ce chapitre est un cadeau de Noël et qu'il boucle l'année 2009 ! :) Je remercie les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et me laissent des reviews encourageantes, ça me fait énormément plaisir, vu son manque de popularité à côté de certaines xD Sur ce, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne fin d'année ! ^^ Bloody kiss._


	7. Réveil

_Hey les gens ! _

_Après une longue absence, je suis de retour ! Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué, j'espère ? :P maintenant que c'est les vacances, je vais essayer de rattraper le retard que j'ai cumulé, mais comprenez moi, j'ai été envahie par le travail à un point inimaginable, il était donc impossible pour moi de me concentrer sur l'écriture ! Bref... pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, à partir de maintenant, je partagerai mes playlist qui contribuent à mon inspiration, histoire de vous faire découvrir quelques artistes ;) __Et au cas où vous auriez oublié ce qui s'est passé précédemment (ben ouais, ça doit faire au moins deux mois que je n'ai pas posté sur ce site o__o), Carlisle a malheureusement laissé tomber Anna et bien sûr, elle l'a mal pris et blablabla... mais sachez, ô lecteurs adorés, que l'histoire ne va pas finir en truc ridicule comme dans Tentation ! Ah, ça, non alors ! Vu que je n'ai pas aimé ce livre, je compte bien faire en sorte de m'éloigner de la situation de cette cruche de Bella...  
_

**_Playlist chapitre VI :_**

_SOS - Apocalyptica feat. Christina Scabbia_

_Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley_

_Possibility - Lykke Li_

_Shalott - Emilie Autumn_

_Sahara - Nightwish_

_Sans Teint - Kells  
_

_... et en bonus, celles des deux chapitres précédents ! Enjoy !_

**_Chapitre IV :_**

_My Immortal - Evanescence_

_Frozen - Madonna_

_Avant Que Tu - Kells_

_December Elegy - Tristania_

**_Chapitre V :_**

_Farewell - Apocalyptica_

_Sleeping Sun - Nightwish_

_Mein Herz Brennt - Rammstein_

_The Meadow - Alexandre Desplat_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**OCTOBRE**

__________

**NOVEMBRE**

__________

**DÉCEMBRE**

__________

**JANVIER**

__________

Chapitre 6

Réveil

Le temps passe. Y compris quand cela semble impossible. Y compris quand chaque tic-tac de la grande aiguille est aussi douloureux que les pulsations du sang sous un hématome. Il s'écoule de manière inégale, rythmé par des embardées étranges et des répits soporifiques, mais il passe. Même pour moi. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore ici. Vu mon tempérament, il y a longtemps que je ne devrais plus être de ce monde... et pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui me retient encore à la vie, aussi difficile qu'elle soit à supporter pour moi.

__________

Kaori donna une grande tape du plat de la main sur la table. Je manquai de sursauter.

- Anna ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!

Son ton était furieux. Je levai la tête de mon assiette, sur laquelle je méditais au lieu d'en manger son contenu, et fixai ma mère d'un regard impassible. N'ayant pas suivi la conversation - j'ignorais que nous en avions une -, les raisons de son comportement m'échappaient un peu. Elle poussa un grand soupir, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. J'ai parlé dans le vide.

- Alors répète ce que j'ai manqué.

- Demain, tu rentres à New York.

Lentement, ses paroles prirent un sens pour moi. New York. Ce nom fit longtemps écho dans ma tête. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle me renvoyait chez mon père ? J'allai quitter Forks, cette petite bourgade où _tout_ avait commencé. C'était difficile d'y croire, tellement je venais de l'apprendre d'une manière inattendue. Mon regard passa de l'indifférence à un ahurissement total. Il ne me manquait plus que les mots pour l'exprimer jusqu'au bout.

- Mais... mais pourquoi ? bégayai-je.

- J'en ai assez. Te voir dans cet état m'insupporte, dit Kaori d'un ton ferme.

- Merci... ça me va droit au cœur.

- Écoute, chérie (son ton se radoucit instantanément)... Dès le moment où je t'ai vue arriver à Forks, j'ai su que ça ne te plairait pas. Je voyais que tu étais malheureuse. J'ai eu un petit espoir en voyant que tu te faisais de bons amis, mais... une fois partis, ç'a été encore pire. Et ça ne s'arrange pas. Je pense que retrouver ta _vraie_ maison et tous tes amis te feront le plus grand bien.

- Mais je vais bien, protestai-je.

Mon objection la laissa de marbre. C'est sûr que je n'avais pas eu l'air convaincante, pour une fois.

- Tu as besoin d'aide. Il serait peut-être pas mal, je dis bien _peut-être_, que tu en parles à quelqu'un...

- Tu veux dire un_ psy ?!_ Hors de question.

- Anna... ça pourrait t'être utile, pour te libérer de tes pensées noires.

- Tu parles !

Je n'étais pas une experte en psychanalyse, mais je savais déjà que ça ne fonctionnait que si le sujet était un minimum crédible. Oh ! Je pouvais raconter toute la vérité, rien de plus simple. A condition d'avoir envie de finir le reste de mes jours à l'hôpital psychiatrique, surtout en sachant que mon apparence vestimentaire ne m'aiderait pas à passer pour quelqu'un de sincère. Devant mon expression révoltée, Kaori tenta un autre argument.

- Je n'en peux plus, Anna. Tu es dépourvue de vie depuis quatre mois, et ça m'attriste profondément. Tu ne fais même plus de musique alors que ça t'était vital, et c'est à peine si tu réagis lorsque je te dis quelque chose, ou quand je te cuisine ton plat préféré. Et puis, ces cris que tu pousses chaque nuit quand tu dors... je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir autant que toi. Tu as changé, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Tu as beaucoup maigri, on pourrait penser que tu es malade avec ton air fatiguée en permanence, et tu as complètement changé de style. Tu avais fini par devenir élégante _(note de l'auteur : par souci de plaire à Carlisle)_, mais maintenant, tu as l'air d'une junkie avec tes cheveux coupés courts et tes vêtements déchirés. C'est tes copains punks qui ont fini par t'influencer ? Je ne te reconnais plus, ça me fait mal.

Elle venait de tout me balancer à la figure d'un coup. Oui, j'avais changé. Oui, je souffrais, même si je m'efforçais de ne pas céder à mes pulsions suicidaires. Je n'y étais pour rien si j'avais l'air fatiguée, je n'arrivais plus à dormir à cause de mes cauchemars. Ils étaient apparus peu après _ce soir-là_, et depuis, ils ne me lâchaient plus. Chaque nuit, j'y avais droit. Chaque nuit, j'avais le droit de souffrir encore plus que je ne l'étais en étant éveillée. Comment pouvais-je dormir tranquille par la suite ? C'était un cycle vicieux, sans fin. Aucun remède n'existait pour pouvoir me faire arrêter tout ça. J'étais en train de vivre une longue dépression, j'en avais conscience. Je savais que c'était mal, ça ne me rendrait pas plus heureuse. Mais comme je l'avais promis, j'avais dû renoncer aux antidépresseurs et à boire de l'alcool à n'importe quel endroit où j'allais, sous risque de faire un coma éthylique telle que je me connaissais. Pour la cigarette, j'avais du mal, mais je finirai par y parvenir un jour ou l'autre. Et après ? De toute façon, il n'y avait pas que moi dans cet état là, Kaori devrait le savoir. Bella Swan faisait également une dépression due à sa rupture. Apparemment, ça avait été violent pour elle, car on l'avait retrouvée dans la forêt en pleine nuit, tandis que moi, je comatais dans mon lit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, choquée par ce qui venait de m'arriver quelques heures avant. Et comme son père est le chef des flics, la nouvelle s'était vite dispersée. Au début, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, tant je m'étais désintéressée de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. C'était Peter qui m'avait forcée à regarder Bella quand elle s'était trouvée à notre proximité, une fois où il avait pété son câble, justement parce que j'étais amorphe en leur présence. La seule chose que j'avais pu en tirer, c'était qu'elle était horriblement seule, plongée dans sa mélancolie, assise à la table du self qu'_ils_ avaient autrefois occupée tous les midis. Son état était presque pire que le mien car elle n'arrivait pas à _les_ oublier, je le voyais sur son visage. Nous vivions dans cette même torpeur, unies par ce secret qui nous pesaient horriblement sur la conscience. Mes cauchemars me le rappelaient chaque nuit, et c'était justement le seul truc qui m'empêchait de faire vraiment comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- La vie est injuste, n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je alors avec cynisme.

- C'est toi qui est injuste ! Tu te pourris l'existence en déprimant et... ça ne sert à rien, ça ne t'apporte que du mal. Et puis, toujours pas un coup de fil, pas un mail, rien, aucune nouvelle. Tu ne peux pas continuer à _les_ attendre.

Nous ne prononcions plus _leurs_ noms. Le sujet était devenu complètement tabou, suite à de violentes crises dont j'avais été victime quelques mois auparavant. C'était lors des premiers jours peu après qu'_ils_ soient partis.

- Je n'attends rien du tout, répliquai-je en lui lançant un regard assassin. Vraiment rien... et ne me parle plus d'eux, s'il te plaît.

- Anna...

- Et d'abord, pourquoi j'irais à New York alors que la rentrée est dans trois jours ? C'est mon dernier trimestre, je ne veux pas foirer mes études.

- Justement. Nous avons pris la décision, ton père et moi, de t'y renvoyer bien avant que je t'en parle. Tu passeras tes examens là-bas, et le _City College of New York_ a accepté ton dossier scolaire de réintégration. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise élève, tu t'en sortiras.

- Ok... génial.

Mettant fin à la discussion, je me levai et déposai mon assiette dans l'évier, après avoir vidé la nourriture qu'elle contenait dans la poubelle. Je n'avais rien mangé mais ce n'était pas grave, je n'avais pas faim. Comment avoir faim lorsque l'on vient d'apprendre quelque chose auquel on ne s'y attendait pas du tout ? Je montai ensuite dans ma chambre et me connectai sur Facebook pour mettre à jour mon statut :

**Anna Rivers** come back definitly to New York.

J'avais gardé le nom de mon père par habitude, mais ça ne changerait pas de sitôt puisque je retournais vivre chez lui. Je décidai d'appeler mon groupe pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Bien sûr, tous le prirent mal. J'eus droit à une belle crise de nerfs de la part de Peter, et une grosse déception de Will et Andrew. Je leur manquerai, je le savais. Nous nous étions étrangement rapprochés malgré mon mutisme ces derniers mois. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour faire un break indéterminé du groupe à cause de mon état dépressif, et ils avaient tenté tant bien que mal de me consoler et de me faire oublier tout ça par des sorties au cinéma, à des concerts, à des fêtes. En vain. Mais ils s'étaient accrochés et ne m'avaient pas abandonnée, soit par pitié, soit par compassion. Résultat, à force de traîner avec eux, j'avais fini par changer de look, histoire d'oublier l'autre qui me rappelait trop de souvenirs avec ses corsets et ses longues jupes. Ce look sombre, romantique et _élégant_, comme avait dit ma mère. Lorsque je me regardai dans le miroir, tout en essayant de discuter calmement avec Peter, je m'aperçus qu'en effet, j'étais méconnaissable par rapport à ce que j'avais été, puisque j'y repensais. On aurait pu dire que j'étais désormais ce personnage fictif de manga, Nana, en version humaine. Même coupe de cheveux, maigre, mini-jupe tartan, bas résille, et T-shirt des Sex Pistols offert à Noël par Andrew, qui en est un grand fan. Seules les New Rock faisaient tâche, mais je n'avais pas le choix, puisque je ne pouvais plus mettre les Rangers, tant elles étaient usées. J'étais sincèrement désolée de devoir quitter subitement mes amis, les seuls qui avaient été là pour me soutenir un minimum. De plus, je constituais une perte pour le groupe de punk-rock que nous formions, mais ils retrouveraient vite une nouvelle chanteuse, j'en étais certaine. Je mis fin à cet appel téléphonique une heure plus tard. Quand je retournai sur l'ordinateur, je vis que j'avais reçu des notifications sur Facebook.

**Angelic Scars** a commenté votre statut : _OMG noooon, sérieux ?! Oh purée, c'est trop bien, j'ai hâte ! =D_

**Tristan Erickson** a commenté votre statut : _Cool ^^ alors appelle-moi dès que tu peux, j'ai un truc à te dire et c'est important ! xxx_

**Alex Walter** a commenté votre statut : _HAHAHA, ça y est, tu renonces enfin à ce trou perdu ?  
_

**Larry Hudson** a commenté votre statut : _On va fêter ton retour comme il se doit ! Enjoy !_

**Will Little** a commenté votre statut : Bye bye beautiful... :'(

Bien que j'éprouvai un élan de tristesse pour Will après avoir lu ce qu'il avait écrit, j'esquissai un sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps. De _vieilles _connaissances semblaient se réjouir d'avance de mon retour. C'étaient eux, Angelic, Tristan, Alex et Larry. Mon ancien groupe d'amis mais aussi de musique, avec qui je m'étais tant amusée à faire des conneries, à faire de la musique des après-midi entières, à flâner à Central Park et à des concerts de métal. Leur enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir, et signifiait sans aucun doute une prochaine renaissance de ces joies passées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire toute seule, rien qu'en y repensant. C'était ça revivre ? Alors, tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu, et avec un peu de chance, je pourrais redevenir leur chanteuse. Tout redeviendrait comme avant, comme si je n'avais jamais habité à Forks. Alors, il faudrait que je remercie Kaori d'avoir fait le sacrifice de se séparer de moi, pour mon propre bien, et aussi, mon père, John, parce qu'il avait fait le choix de devoir me supporter quand je reviendrai habiter sous son toit, et qui serait de nouveau le mien. J'avais déjà hâte de rentrer, comme dirait Angelic.

_________

Ce fut le compagnon de ma mère qui m'emmena à Seattle, afin que j'y prenne l'avion pour New York. Quitter Kaori avait été un moment pénible : nous étions restées longtemps enlacées, et ce fut à contrecœur qu'elle avait dû me laisser partir, quand Peter m'avait rappelé l'heure du départ de l'avion, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder. J'avais embrassé ma mère une dernière fois, puis avais rejoint Peter dans sa voiture. Adieu Forks, pensai-je, lorsque je vis la maison dans laquelle j'avais vécu quelque mois disparaître derrière moi.

Dormir était la dernière chose que je devais faire durant le vol. Étant donné les crises qui me prenaient dès que j'avais les yeux fermés, je ne voulais surtout pas attirer l'attention des passagers. J'avais donc abusé sur le café le matin même, mais cela n'avait pas suffi à atténuer la fatigue qui m'envahissait ; je dus en réclamer auprès d'un steward à plusieurs reprises, tout en écoutant de la musique avec volume sonore monté au maximum, et en lisant le dernier Harry Potter, histoire de m'occuper. Le trajet fut long, et sans beaucoup de repos, hélas.

Une fois que j'eus récupéré mes bagages après l'atterrissage, je dus rejoindre mon père, qui était sensé m'attendre à l'entrée de l'aéroport. Quand j'aperçus sa grande silhouette à plusieurs mètres de moi, je réalisai qu'il n'était pas seul. Apparemment, il était casé, _lui aussi_. Merde, pourquoi fallait-il que mes parents soient respectivement en couple chacun de leur côté, juste au moment où je venais de me faire larguer ? La femme qui se trouvait aux côtés de John avait approximativement le même âge que lui ; elle était aussi grande de taille, ses cheveux étaient brun et mi-longs, ses yeux étaient d'un gris perçant, mais ses traits étaient emprunts d'une véritable douceur apparente. En somme, c'était une belle femme, ce qui confirmait les goûts de mon père vis à vis des femmes. Ce dernier manqua d'ailleurs de m'étouffer lorsque j'allai à son encontre. Il était si heureux de me revoir. Mais je perçus à peine sa voix lorsqu'il m'adressa la parole, tant mes yeux étaient rivés sur sa présumée compagne. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, tout de même.

- Ma fille, je te présente Carrie, avec qui je partage ma vie depuis maintenant sept mois, dit John.

- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Anna, dit Carrie avec un grand sourire.

Sept mois ? Ca faisait beaucoup... et ce n'était que maintenant que j'apprenais leur relation ? Non mais, quel foutage de gueule !

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ? m'adressai-je à mon père sur un ton agressif.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, répliqua-t-il. Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt, c'est parce que j'avais mes raisons.

- Mouais, c'est ça, grommelai-je.

- Anna... sois gentille, veux-tu ?

Je m'abstins de répliquer, préférant me mordre les lèvres à la place. Première résolution de l'année : ne pas râler auprès de son père après plusieurs mois passés sans le voir. Il s'empara d'une partie de mes valises et m'entraîna dehors avec sa compagne. Un taxi jaune nous attendait, prêt à nous emmener à_ notre _maison, située dans le quartier de Manhattan. Il pleuvait à fortes gouttes dans la ville. L'air était froid et humide à la fois, ponctué par le bruit incessant de la circulation et l'odeur de la pollution. Rien à voir avec Forks. Enfin, j'étais de retour chez moi.


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Playlist** :

Burn - The Cure

Nothing Else Matters - Metallica

Christine - Siouxsie and the Banshees

Blind, Torture, Kill - Suicide Commando

All Pain is Gone - Combichrist

Nothing Left - Delain

_**PS** : comme j'ai la flemme de m'attarder sur les longues descriptions physiques de mes personnages, je vous conseille de regarder sur google image** Henkka Seppälä** pour le rôle de Alex, **Matthew Tuck** pour Tristan,** Jason James** pour Larry, **Morgan Lander** pour Angelic,** Keenu Reeves** pour le père d'Anna, ainsi que **Carrie Anne Moss **pour la compagne de ce dernier (ouais je ne me suis pas cassée la tête, j'ai regardé Matrix et j'ai trouvé qu'ils formaient un super couple tous les deux)._

_Désolé, le chapitre est un peu court mais je me rattraperai au prochain... bonne lecture, et bonne reprise des cours pour ceux et celles qui sont en zone A comme moi ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Home Sweet Home

Le City College of New York. Il s'agissait d'un des plus prestigieux établissements d'enseignement de la ville, situé au nord de Manhattan, et dans lequel j'étudiais. Il comportait quatorze mille cinq-cent trente six élèves, avec un campus d'une surface de quatorze mille seize hectares ainsi que la présence de neuf écoles à enseignements différents, ce qui faisait que le lycée que j'avais fréquenté à Forks n'était rien comparé à côté. Le fait de le réintégrer ne me posait pas de problème, j'avais l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais quitté. Lorsque j'y fis mon entrée le premier jour, je croisai pas mal de visages familiers, dont la plupart étaient surpris de me revoir. Cela ne m'intimida pas pour autant, puisque je ne me sentais pas étrangère aux lieux. Le principal m'accueillit chaleureusement dans son bureau, consulta mes notes, puis décida de me placer en classe de Terminale A, dans l'école d'art et de lettres. Par chance, je n'eus aucune présentation à faire lorsque je fis irruption devant une trentaine d'élèves et un professeur inconnu, et allai alors m'asseoir à côté de la seule personne que je connaissais : Angelic Scar. Cette dernière était ma meilleure amie depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Comme moi, elle arborait un look particulier, vacillant entre emo et gothic lolita, et faisait parti de mon ancien groupe de musique. Nous étions toujours ensemble, quelques soient les situations. C'était également un coup de chance, que je me retrouve dans la même classe qu'elle.

- Salut, Angel... murmurai-je, lorsque je me trouvai à ses côtés.

- Whaou, Anna ! Tu as vachement changé ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse, les yeux écarquillés. Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? Ça te va bien, en tout cas...

- Merci... comment ça va ?

- Bien bien. J'ai un copain, et puis, le groupe marche super... au fait, il faudra que tu voies Tristan, il doit te parler.

- C'est si important que ça ?

- Ouais, il paraît, si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a dit. Je lui envoie un texto, il n'aura qu'à nous rejoindre à la sortie du lycée cet aprem', on ira au Trash, et puis, ce sera l'occasion de fêter ton retour.

Je la vis alors sortir son portable, et écrire en douce un message par dessous la table. Le Trash... combien de fois avions-nous eu l'occasion d'y boire un verre après les cours ? C'était un bar situé sur Brooklyn, diffusant uniquement du métal. L'ambiance y était sympa, et l'idée d'y aller me réjouissait d'avance, surtout que je n'y étais pas allé depuis longtemps. La matinée passa très vite en compagnie d'Angelic.

Les cours finirent à quinze heures. Comme prévu, Tristan nous rejoignit, Angelic et moi. Lui aussi avait changé, constatai-je en le voyant. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient plus longs que la dernière fois où nous nous étions vus, et il s'était laissé pousser un bouc, le tout mettant en valeur ses yeux d'un gris perçant. Il me serra si fort dans ses bras que j'eus peur qu'il me brise, puis il m'adressa un grand sourire. Éblouissant, même.

- Comment vas-tu ? C'est vraiment super que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous.

- Je suis contente de vous revoir aussi.

- Ça fait super plaisir... Alex et Larry nous attendent déjà au bar, faut qu'on se grouille de choper un taxi, les filles.

- OK, mais on ne court pas, prévint Angelic. T'as vu mes godasses ? C'est du lourd.

- Pfff, des New Rock Neptuno... tu n'avais qu'à ne pas choisir ce modèle ! C'est pas avec ça que tu va aller vite.

- Je t'emmerde ! grogna-t-elle. Je préfère ça que tes Converses défoncées !

- Moi aussi, je t'adore ! dit-il en ricanant et en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Il nous fallut une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre le Trash en taxi. Quand nous y fûmes, Alex et Larry nous attendaient assis à une table pour six, puisque nous étions cinq. Mais ensuite, la scène qui se déroula sous mes yeux manqua de me briser le cœur. A peine rentrée dans le bar, Angelic se précipita sur Alex pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Alors comme ça, ces deux-là sortaient ensemble ? C'était une chose qu'elle avait omis de me préciser, puisque Alex était mon ancien petit ami, avec qui j'avais dû rompre avant de partir à Forks. Le fait de découvrir qu'il sortait désormais avec ma meilleure amie me déplaisait souverainement. Et moi qui m'était faite une joie secrète de le revoir ! Il était toujours aussi beau avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un bleu délavé... mon moral venait de tomber à zéro, subitement. J'évitai de m'asseoir à côté de lui, préférant me placer entre Tristan et Larry, qui ne manqua pas de m'écraser entre ses bras, lui aussi, pour me dire bonjour. Cela n'échappa pas à Alex.

- Bah, alors, on ne dit pas bonjour, Anna ? me dit-il d'une voix railleuse.

- Oh... salut, réussis-je à répondre d'une voix légèrement maussade.

- Laisse-moi te montrer que je suis content de te revoir, quand même!

Il se leva, contourna la table, et vint se placer juste derrière moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Je sentis celle-ci s'embraser par la suite, car c'était sans doute la dernière chose à laquelle je m'étais le moins attendue. Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ? Je réprimai un grognement.

- Hey, tire pas cette tronche ! Be happy ! dit-il en rigolant, et en me gratifiant d'un de ses sourires charmeurs qu'il m'avait tant fait auparavant.

- C'est ça, je serai encore plus _happy_ si tu allais te rasseoir à ta place et que tu oubliais ce que tu viens de faire, grognai-je.

- Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? dit un serveur à ce moment-là.

- Une bière, dis-je.

- Pareil pour moi, dit Angelic.

- En fait, ce sera bière pour tout le monde, affirma Tristan d'un ton catégorique.

- OK, ça marche ! dit le serveur avant de s'en aller au comptoir.

- Et sinon, Tristan, tu voulais me dire un truc, non ? dis-je en m'adressant à ce dernier.

- Ah, oui... ça va être l'occasion, puisque nous sommes tous réunis. Et bien, voilà, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais notre chanteuse nous a quitté il y a un peu plus d'un mois, et ça nous pose problème, car nous avons pas mal de concerts prévus dans les mois à venir. Et comme par hasard, tu es revenue, j'ai pensé à toi pour la remplacer. Après tout, tu faisais parti du groupe à l'origine. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Euh... tu déconnes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis sérieux.

- Pour une fois ! ricana Alex.

- Et bien... d'accord.

- Oh putain, c'est trop génial ! s'excita Angelic, ravie.

- Et voilà cinq bières ! dit le serveur, qui revint avec cinq verres qu'il déposa sur notre table, accompagnés de l'addition.

On s'empara de nos verres, puis on trinqua avant de boire en même temps.

- A la tienne, dit Tristan en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et au groupe ! renchérit Larry.

- Par contre, Anna... j'espère que tu ne feras pas une crise cardiaque lors de notre prochain concert, dit Alex avec ironie.

- Pourquoi je devrais ? soupirai-je, exaspérée par ce dernier.

- A la fin du mois, on assure la première partie de Evanescence, de passage dans la ville. Ils jouent à Broadway.

- Nooooon ?! Ah, c'est trop bon ! Je suis fan !

- Merci, on le savait pas ! rigola Larry. La dernière fois que tu les as vu, j'ai dû t'accompagner parce que tu n'avais trouvé personne pour y aller avec toi.

- Et je t'en remercie encore ! Oh mon dieu, je vais rencontrer Amy Lee... (mon côté fanatique s'était mis subitement en marche.)

- Je te verrais bien en duo avec elle ! renchérit Angelic.

- Ce serait quasiment un rêve ! Mais à côté d'elle, je ne vaudrais pas grand chose, tant sa voix est sublime...

- Évite quand même de tomber dans les pommes quand tu la rencontreras... ricana Tristan, avant de boire une gorgée de bière. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me foutes la honte et que les gens pensent que j'ai recruté une idiote comme nouvelle chanteuse.

- T'en fais pas pour ça ! Je saurais la maîtriser, intervint Alex.

- De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? dîmes Angelic et moi, en choeur, avec un regard assassin par la même occasion.

- Hey, relax les filles ! Je plaisantais !

- Fais gaffe, je te surveille ! fit Angelic en le frappant derrière le crâne.

Nous rîmes tous ensemble. Je mis beaucoup de temps à accepter la nouvelle, car cela avait été au delà de mes espérances. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. On passa un agréable moment entre amis, à rire et à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, comme avant. Je me sentais revivre. Il suffisait que je refasse surface pour que toutes mes vieilles habitudes réapparaissent également. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais vécu à Forks... ou presque.


	9. Petites discussions entre amis

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre plus long que le précédent ! J'espère que vous aimerez... j'essayerai d'écrire la suite d'ici avant les vacances, qui sont dans deux semaines pour moi. Du moins, je vais essayer, je ne garantis rien en tant que victime de la procrastination haha ;P Bonne lecture, et je remercie ceux ou celles qui lisent encore ma fic' ! ^^_

**Playlist :**

You know the truth - Aurah

Ocean Soul - Nightwish

Tallulah - Sonata Arctica

I like it - Lacuna Coil

Cambodia (reprise de Kim Wilde) - Kells

Human Circus - Black Bomb A

7 (That will miss you) - Lunar Theory

Bleed - Cold

December Elegy - Tristania

* * *

Chapitre 8

Petites discussions entre amis

_- On ne se reverra jamais._

_- Jamais ? Non, ce n'est pas possible... Non. Non, je ne veux pas !_

_- Ne sois pas idiote. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, notre histoire aurait pris fin. Tout a une fin._

_- Oui, mais..._

_- Ecoute, je n'ai jamais vraiment songé à te transformer, tu en as trop rêvé. La situation est déjà assez compliquée, je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter avec toi. C'est désormais fini entre nous, on ne peut plus rien y faire._

_- Pourquoi tu es si... dur ? Je ne te comprends pas... _

_- Dur ? Non, je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. _

_- Toi qui a tant de compassion, essaye de te mettre à ma place. Essaye d'imaginer ce que je ressens à cet instant, essaye un peu ! Bon sang... pourquoi demeures-tu aussi... impassible ? Je croyais que tu avais du coeur ! __(mes larmes coulaient avec rage, je ne pouvais plus me retenir, même si je m'efforçais de maîtriser le ton de ma voix.)_

___- J'en ai quand il le faut. Seulement... tu t'es fait des illusions. Honnêtement, comment aurais-je pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Esmé ? C'est inimaginable de penser ça. Elle et moi, c'est pour l'éternité. Et arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie ! Je ne suis pas venu pour supporter tes crises._

___- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? (je hurlais, à présent.) Tu m'as menti durant tout ce temps pour mieux me manipuler ? Tu as laissé mes sentiments me gagner, sans rien me dire ? Je n'y crois pas..._

___- Anna... j'ai juste été trop loin en cédant à la tentation du sang et de la chair. Oui... tu m'attirais tant que je n'ai pas pu y résister bien longtemps. Et une fois que j'y ai goûté, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, c'en est presque devenu une dépendance. Mais maintenant, cette histoire prend fin, et tant mieux, car je ne supporte plus de mentir davantage à Esmé. Tu pensais vraiment que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'une humaine comme toi ? Sache que je ne suis pas comme Edward._

___________________

- Anna. Anna ! ANNA !

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le front imbibé de sueur, les yeux humides, et les joues trempées de larmes. Encore une fois, je venais de faire un cauchemar. Je ne trouvais même pas les mots pour le définir tant il était horrible. A la fois réaliste et irréaliste. Réaliste, parce que ça aurait pu se dérouler ainsi, il y a quelques mois, mais irréaliste, parce qu'_il_ n'était pas comme ça, je le savais. Il faisait noir dans ma chambre, et seul les rayons lunaires filtraient à travers ma fenêtre. Retrouvant peu à peu conscience, je finis par distinguer la silhouette de ma belle-mère à mes côtés. C'était elle qui venait de me réveiller, sans doute alertée par des cris que j'avais dû pousser dans mon sommeil. Cris, pleurs, désespoir... quand est-ce que tout cela finirait ? Même si j'étais revenue à New York, je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir normalement, c'en était sidérant. Je sentais cette espèce de trou ouvert à vif dans ma poitrine, dur à supporter lorsque je devais faire face à la moindre évocation des Cullen, de _Carlisle_ surtout. J'en souffrais terriblement, comme ce jour où_ il_ m'avait quitté, déchirant mon coeur. Je tremblai tellement que je dus me recroqueviller dans ma couverture, reniflant, et essuyant de nouvelles larmes par la même occasion.

- Anna... est-ce que ça va ?

- Non... murmurai-je d'une voix à peine perceptible, douloureuse.

- Je t'ai entendue hurler... comme ça m'a réveillée, je suis venue voir ce qui se passait.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau...

- Tu as du mal à t'en remettre, n'est-ce pas ? finit par dire Carrie d'un ton gêné, après un long silence. Ton père m'en a parlé... enfin, vaguement...

Je préférai m'abstenir de répondre, je n'étais certainement pas dans un état à discuter de ce sujet avec cette femme encore si étrangère à mes yeux. D'une main légèrement hésitante, elle repoussa les quelques mèches qui étaient collés sur mon front, puis entreprit de caresser mes cheveux, comme l'aurait fait ma mère pour me consoler. Je n'aimai pas tellement qu'elle se permette de faire ce geste vis à vis de moi, mais d'un côté, je ne me sentais pas la force de la repousser. Je voyais encore l'image floue de _cet homme_ qui m'avait rendue _folle_, et sa voix glaciale et dépourvue d'émotions résonnait encore dans ma tête. Rien que d'y repenser, j'en avais des frissons dans tout mon corps. J'étais toujours affaiblie psychologiquement et physiquement après un sommeil agité. Carrie reprit la parole.

- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un. Mon mari est mort il y a sept ans. Il était à la fois mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon amant... la perte a été très dure. Alors... je compatis, et... si jamais tu veux discuter avec moi de quoi que ce soit, je serai toujours à ta disposition.

- Merci, c'est gentil...

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, ma chérie.

- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, protestai-je néanmoins.

- Oh, excuse-moi... c'est l'habitude. J'ai deux fils, alors mon côté maternel refait surface...

- Vous êtes mère de famille ?

- Oui. Mon fils aîné travaille dans un restaurant de la ville, tandis que l'autre, fait ses études en Angleterre actuellement.

- Je ne savais pas... je pensais que vous étiez une simple célibataire avant d'avoir rencontré mon père.

- Il ne t'avait pas prévenu pour nous ?

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit du tout, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, marmonnai-je d'un ton amer.

- Je pense que ça viendra, un de ces jours où vous serez seuls tous les deux pour parler...

- Je l'espère.

- Allez, il est tard... tu as cours dans quelques heures, il faut que tu dormes un peu. Du moins, si tu y parviens... bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit...

Elle partit, et je me retrouvai alors seule dans le noir à me tourmenter. Je ne dormis pas pour le reste de la nuit, et les cours furent très durs à suivre. Durs à suivre parce que ma fatigue perdurait, mais sinon, je n'avais aucun problème au niveau des notes. Je travaillais toujours autant, à la plus grande satisfaction de mon père, qui était persuadé que je commençais à aller mieux. Mais ce n'était pas tellement le cas. En dormant normalement, _tout_ serait parfait pour moi. Pour le moment, cela demeurait encore un obstacle au déroulement de ma nouvelle vie à New York. Le concert qui devait avoir lieu en fin de mois approchait, et les répétitions s'enchaînèrent. J'avais hâte de remonter sur scène, et puis, ça promettait une super soirée, surtout s'il y avait Evanescence en plus.

- Plus que TROIS JOURS et c'est le concert ! Oh yeaaaaah ! s'excita Angelic en sautillant partout, un jour où on répétait.

- Du calme, Angel... on va croire que tu es encore plus groupie que moi, dis-je en souriant.

- Mais je le suis autant ! Amy Lee chante trop bien, c'est la reine du gothic rock, d'abord ! répliqua-t-elle d'un sourire colgate.

Ce regard et ce sourire espiègle... cette façon de sautiller. Pourquoi me rappelait-elle tant Alice à la voir ainsi ? Entre Larry qui me rappelait Emmett avec son imposante carrure et elle... c'était à croire que les Cullen me hantaient, où que j'aille. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer. En temps normal, j'aurais répliqué face à la réplique d'Angelic. Mais là, j'avais plus envie de pleurer qu'autre chose. Je posai ma guitare et décidai de m'esquiver un instant aux toilettes, histoire de respirer un peu. Malheureusement, j'y croisai Alex là-bas, et ce n'était pas le moment qu'il me voie dans cet état. Vraiment pas. Le problème, c'était qu'il était un peu trop curieux à mon goût.

- Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ? dit-il, tout en se lavant les mains.

- Je t'en pose des questions ? grognai-je.

- C'est bon, ne sois pas si agressive comme ça... je te connais suffisamment pour voir ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas chez toi.

-C'est bien là le problème... soupirai-je.

- Anna, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

Il s'était rapproché de moi et m'avait saisie par les épaules en me disant cela. Ma réaction fut violente à son égard. Je le repoussai comme je le pus et me reculai de lui. J'en fus encore plus énervée.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?!

- Quelqu'un de proche. Ton ex.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu as droit à tous les égards de ma part. Je trouve que tu me colles trop en ce moment...

- On est sortis ensemble. Je regrette encore que ce soit fini. C'était tellement bien, cette période... mais je te trouve plus mignonne avec les cheveux courts.

- Le passé, c'est du passé. Alors évite de faire le coup de ta nostalgie à deux balle, parce que nous deux, c'est fini depuis longtemps !

- Anna... on peut toujours reprendre. Toi-même tu ne voulais pas rompre. On a été obligé à cause de la distance qui nous séparait.

- Ta gueule, il n'y a pas de ON ! Tu sors avec Angelic, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais gâcher son bonheur à cause de toi ! Fais gaffe, parce qu'au niveau des sentiments, ce n'est pas réciproque de mon côté...

- Tu sais, j'ai plus l'impression de considérer Angel comme ma soeur, et non comme copine...

- Contente de l'apprendre ! J'en ai rien à cirer de ta vie sentimentale !

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi méchante quand tu t'y mets... pourtant, l'été dernier tu n'étais pas aussi hostile avec moi.

- _Méchante ?_ Pauvre type, tu n'étais pas encore en couple avec Angel, et c'est toi qui me cherche les ennuis, là. Comme si je n'en avais déjà pas assez.

- Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, je profitais juste de cet instant pour te dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Maintenant, arrête ton cinéma, et...

- Ça va vous deux, je ne vous dérange pas ? dit Angelic en faisant irruption. Dîtes donc, ça avait l'air vachement intéressant le sujet de votre conversation.

- Ça dépend de ce que tu as pu entendre, répondis-je froidement.

- A vrai dire, rien du tout. Mais le ton de ta voix quand tu es énervée, ça s'entend de loin.

- OK... allez Alex, fais un bisou plein d'amour à Angel, tu ne vois pas qu'elle en a envie ?

- Si, mais je sais qu'elle veut même plus que ça !

- Pfff... Alex casse-toi, faut que je parle à Anna.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et obéit à sa copine. Après s'être assurée qu'il soit parti, celle-ci me toisa avec méfiance, les bras croisés. Elle avait des doutes, et c'était compréhensible de sa part. J'aurais été pareille à sa place.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Alex.

- Tu es jalouse, n'est-ce pas ? Vu que c'est ton ex copain...

- Non, je ne suis pas jalouse, ne te fais pas d'idées !

- Ah... c'est vrai ?

- J'ai l'air de mentir ?

- Bon beh, ça va alors. Tu sais... j'avais vraiment peur que tu prennes mal le fait que l'on sorte ensemble. Je n'ai pas osé te l'avouer.

- J'ai fini par le voir de mes propres yeux, de toute façon.

- Désolé... fit-elle, mal à l'aise. On a commencé à former un couple peu après les vacances d'été, et comme on ne pensait pas que tu reviendrais...

- Pas de soucis. J'espère que votre histoire durera... et que tu seras _heureuse._

_- _Je le suis. Alex est vraiment adorable.

- Mouais, il vaut mieux pour toi ! Sinon, il va prendre cher.

- Ouais, au cas où il me ferait un sale coup dans le dos, je t'appellerai pour en rajouter un peu. Je sais me défendre aussi.

On se sourit d'un air entendu, et elle ne put s'empêcher de me serrer dans ses bras. Pourvu que notre amitié dure... j'avais un mauvais pressentiment avec mon ex dans les parages. Lorsque je revins dans la salle, passablement irritée, il y avait Larry et Tristan, perplexes. Ils n'allaient pas s'en mêler, eux aussi ?!

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Larry.

- Rien.

- Tu es sûre ? On t'a entendu gueuler contre Alex...

- N'insiste pas. La répet' est finie ? Je me casse.

Je m'empressai de ranger ma guitare dans sa housse et de prendre mes paroles de chansons éparpillées un peu partout dans la salle, avant d'enfiler mon Perfecto, prête à partir. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais je perçus nettement un soupir de la part de l'un des deux. Je ne cherchai pas à savoir de qui il provenait. Je dis brièvement au revoir à tout le monde et ne m'attardai pas davantage sur les lieux. Une fois dehors, je me retrouvai avec un flot de pensées dans ma tête, tout en arpentant les rues bruyantes et glaciales de New York afin de rentrer chez moi. Bon Dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que je me sois retrouvée à jouer dans le même groupe que mon ex, et qui, de plus, était en couple avec ma meilleure amie ? Ça foutait en l'air l'ambiance. Surtout pour moi. Je trouvais Alex insupportable, et je me demandais depuis quelques jours comment avais-je fait pour tenir aussi longtemps avec lui avant de partir à Forks. C'était un gamin. Il avait beau avoir la vingtaine, il avait un comportement enfantin et exaspérant. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce ma mentalité qui avait changée... j'avais dû mûrir dernièrement sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Après tout, même mon père m'avait dit qu'il ne me reconnaissait plus tellement, je n'étais plus la fille qu'il avait connu un an auparavant. Est-ce que fréquenter les Cullen avait eu un impact sur mon être ? Je n'en étais pas si sûre, car j'étais _toujours_ aussi sensible au niveau sentimental, et j'avais _toujours_ mes tendances suicidaires. Mais quelque chose avait changé en moi, j'en étais certaine. Il y avait de quoi ruminer des heures.

- Hey, Anna !

Je me retournai. Tristan se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière moi, et il ne tarda pas à me rattraper, essoufflé. Allons bon. Il me suivait à la trace, maintenant ?

- Faut pas fumer, ricanai-je en le voyant ainsi.

- Tu peux parler toi ! répliqua-t-il. Courir avec une guitare électrique sur le dos, c'est pas facile. Tu vas où ?

- Chez moi. Mais toi ?

- Idem. J'ai chopé un appart' il n'y a pas longtemps, et il se trouve sur le même chemin. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait rentrer ensemble, des fois.

- Si ça te chante... marmonnai-je, en continuant à marcher pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas l'intention de traîner.

- Attends moi ! Et au fait, tu n'étais pas obligé de nous faire partager ta mauvaise humeur tout à l'heure !

- Désolé, mais ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Ouais mais bon... ça pète l'ambiance.

- Tu remercieras Alex de ma part !

- J'y compte bien. Non, sérieusement... qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ?

- Il m'énerve, c'est tout.

- Oh, je vois. Angelic ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Okay, je ne vais pas insister là dessus.

Nous marchâmes dans le silence durant une bonne partie du trajet. On entendait seulement les voitures klaxonner, ainsi que le bruit de la circulation. C'était désagréable, mais à force d'habiter dans la ville, on s'y faisait. L'air était vraiment glacial, l'hiver était rude. D'un côté, New York, ce n'était pas la Californie... mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que Forks. Grelottant, j'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches de mon blouson et accélérai le pas, en compagnie de Tristan, qui avait le bas du visage enfoui dans son écharpe.

- J'ai une question, finit-il par me dire.

- Dis toujours.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie de chez ta mère ? Tu es revenue ici sans même nous en expliquer les raisons.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il abordait un sujet difficile, dont je n'avais encore parlé à personne. Je pouvais lui faire confiance, c'était quelqu'un de fiable. Seulement, je n'avais pas tellement envie de lui révéler les raisons de mon retour. Soit j'esquivai la discussion, soit je mentais, soit j'enjolivais les choses afin de m'éloigner un peu du vrai contexte. Je préférai choisir la dernière option, même si je n'appréciais pas tellement le fait de mentir à mes amis.

- J'ai fait une dépression. Ma mère n'en pouvait plus et a décidé de me renvoyer vivre avec mon père, afin que j'aille mieux.

- Je comprends mieux alors...

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends mieux ?!

- Et bien... j'ai l'impression que tu es vide quand je te regarde en répet'. Tu es beaucoup moins expressive qu'avant... ça n'a rien à voir avec la Anna que je connaissais encore l'été dernier. Celle qui déconnait tout le temps, qui rigolait en permanence avec nous. T'es plus aussi marrante, quoi.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher. J'eus l'impression de me prendre une claque. Il pensait comme mon père. Ma dépression m'avait changée à ce point ? L'apprendre de la bouche de quelqu'un autre que mes parents me faisait mal. Angelic ne m'avait rien dit, mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. _Vide_... ce mot voulait tout dire. Je sentis mes yeux me brûler et baissai alors la tête. Je regrettai d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour révéler ce détail.

- Oui, ma dépression a eu des séquelles, admis-je à voix basse. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas prête à aller mieux. C'est encore... trop dur...

A cet instant, le souvenir cuisant de _ce soir-là_ refit surface dans mon esprit. Les images étaient si nettes, que j'eus la sensation de vivre de nouveau cette scène comme dans un rêve éveillé. Le trou béant se forma lentement dans ma poitrine. Il fallait que je rentre au plus vite avant de péter les plombs devant Tristan. Ce dernier me ramena à la réalité en se rapprochant de moi et souleva mon menton d'une main afin de me regarder dans les yeux. Les siens, habituellement froids et inexpressifs, dévoilaient une certaine douceur à mon égard. Douceur qui m'était étrangement familière... je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps si j'étais harcelée en permanence par des similitudes avec chaque membre de la famille Cullen.

- Anna... tu restes malgré tout une super amie, et ta présence fait toujours plaisir. Alors quoi qu'il t'arrive, je serai toujours dispo si tu as besoin de parler ou n'importe... d'accord ? dit-il d'un ton compatissant.

- Merci...

- C'est normal... entre membres d'un groupe, on se soutient mutuellement. Tu as intérêt à être cool pour le concert de samedi ! Je veux que tout le monde s'éclate, y compris toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que ça va être génial, tentai-je d'affirmer avec conviction.

- Je compte sur toi. Allez, maintenant, on bouge sinon on va congeler sur place !

* * *

La suite au prochain numéro ! xD


	10. Quand la réminiscence est synonyme de

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire car j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire pendant ce temps. Par contre, j'ai déjà des idées pour ce qui se passera dans le prochain, j'essayerai donc de me dépêcher pour le retranscrire sur Fanfiction. Mais je ne promets rien, car j'ai pas mal de boulot à venir (et oui, encore un bac blanc). Pour info, je précise que les paroles en italique que vous aurez l'occasion de lire à un moment donné dans ce chapitre sont une traduction d'un passage de la chanson _My Immortal_, de Evanescence. Je tiens également à remercier **4ever Jack **pour ses nombreuses reviews que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire dans ma boite mails récemment, et qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

**Playlist** :

Enough - Tarja Turunen

Moonlight Sonata - Beethoven

Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy

Breathe No More (live) - Evanescence

Snuff - Slipknot

Silent Lullabies - Mandragora Scream

* * *

Chapitre 9

Quand la réminiscence est synonyme de souffrance

_- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano._

_- En fait, le piano est à Edward qu'à moi. Et puis, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'en jouer._

_- Et tu es bon ?_

_- Pas autant que lui, mais je connais quelques morceaux._

_Ses mains pâles se posèrent alors sur les touches de l'instrument et commencèrent à interpréter un morceau classique que je connaissais bien. Le ton était mélancolique, en harmonie avec le rythme lent et doux. Le Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven. Très agréable à écouter, et pourtant si triste..._

- Anna ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Hein ? Euh oui...

Tristan venait de me secouer par les épaules, me sortant de ma rêverie. Nous étions dans un magasin de CD à proximité de Broadway, et mon attention avait été attirée par un album de musique classique en promotion regroupant les meilleurs morceaux. C'est en examinant les titres contenus que mes souvenirs avaient refait surface, me rappelant que Carlisle savait jouer du piano. J'avais eu l'occasion de découvrir son talent une fois où je devais travailler avec Alice et Jasper, en attendant qu'ils reviennent de leur chasse avec les autres...

- Les meilleurs morceaux ? s'exclama Tristan en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'album que je tenais entre mes mains. Les plus dépressifs, ouais ! Entre le _Moonlight Sonata_, _Lacrymosa_, et le _Nocturne n°3_, tu as de quoi être servie !

- Oh, c'est bon ! Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais au moins ?

- Ouais... un des premiers albums de Cradle of Filth, c'est pas le top, ça ? Je vais payer et on peut s'en aller.

Une fois que nous fûmes passés à la caisse, nous sortîmes du magasin. L'air glacial me surprit soudainement, car je m'étais rapidement habituée au chauffage à l'intérieur. Un frisson me secoua toute entière.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demandai-je en claquant des dents.

- On va à la salle pour répéter avec le groupe une dernière fois. Le concert, c'est ce soir !

- Merci de me le rappeler...

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à sa voiture, et peu après, il démarra. Nous avions peu de route à faire, bien que nous aurions pu prendre un taxi ou les transports en commun. Nous ne parlions peu, car j'étais toujours bloquée sur ce fichu album de musique classique. Je regrettai de ne pas l'avoir achetée. Tristan décida d'allumer la radio, histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Mais à peine reconnus-je la chanson qui était diffusée que j'éteignis aussitôt l'appareil.

- Putain !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu as éteint ?

- J'aime pas cette chanson.

- Tu te fous de moi ? C'était du Evanescence, là !

- Et alors ? De toute façon, on va en bouffer ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas une raison de t'énerver comme ça.

- Je ne m'énerve pas !

- Tu parles, soupira-t-il.

Je poussai un faible grognement et croisai les bras, préférant me concentrer sur ce qui se passait dehors, à travers la vitre embuée par le froid. Il pleuvait, les gens se précipitaient dans la rue avec des parapluies à la main. Il y avait également beaucoup de circulation, on pouvait voir de longues files composées de taxis jaunes. Quoi de plus normal, pour un samedi à New York, où tout le monde profitait de faire du shopping ? Triste paysage. On se serait crû à Londres. Mais c'était toujours mieux que Forks, cette bourgade mortellement ennuyeuse, dépourvue de population et dotée d'un temps exécrable permanent. Je ne regrettais pas d'en être partie en pensant à ce que je vivais ces derniers temps, mais si j'étais ici, c'était bien à cause de quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais l'oublier, quoi que je fasse, car curieusement, il y avait toujours un détail subtil qui me forçait à faire face à mon passé, heureux et douloureux à la fois. Il était dur de cacher mes états d'âme en présence de mes amis. J'espérai que le concert d'Evanescence se passerait bien ce soir, car j'avais de mauvais pressentiments en raison de leur musique atrocement déprimante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bonsoir, nous sommes les Symphony of Destruction, et nous espérons que vous passerez une bonne soirée ! dis-je au micro avec un sourire forcé, tant j'étais nerveuse.

Acclamations du public. Lorsque je regardai derrière moi pour voir si tout le monde était prêt, je vis Alex me lancer un clin d'œil. Je feignis de ne pas le voir, puis il donna le départ à la batterie. Nous ouvrîmes le concert avec une reprise de Lacuna Coil, _Our Truth_, avant d'enchaîner avec nos propres compositions. La première partie que nous assurions fut clôturée avec _Kinslayer, _une reprise de Nightwish. Nouvelles acclamations du public, mais plus enjouées cette fois. Apparemment, notre prestation leur avait plu, ce qui faisait plaisir à voir. Nous les remerciâmes rapidement, puis quittâmes la scène une fois les projecteurs éteints. Et là, surprise dans les coulisses, je vis Amy Lee, la chanteuse d'Evanescence, à quelques mètres de moi. Nos regards se croisèrent, elle m'adressa un grand sourire, et vint à mon encontre d'un pas enjoué. Mon Dieu, je n'arrivai pas à croire que je la rencontrais en personne !

- Hey ! C'est super ce que tu as fait avec ton groupe, j'aime beaucoup. En plus, tu as une très jolie voix, me dit-elle.

- Oh... merci, réussis-je à répondre, intimidée.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, je le pense vraiment, rit Amy. Puis-je savoir comment tu t'appelles ?

- Anna. Je vous admire beaucoup, vous savez...

- Tu peux me tutoyer, Anna ! J'espère que nous aurons encore l'occasion de faire des concerts ensemble un de ces jours, vous avez du potentiel.

- Merci encore pour ces compliments...

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois aller me préparer, dit Amy en souriant de nouveau. C'est bientôt à nous... passe une bonne soirée, et profite bien de notre concert alors !

Elle me quitta, et je rejoignis mon groupe, qui était en loge. A peine franchis-je la porte que Angelic me sauta dessus. Par dessus son épaule, j'aperçus les gars avec un verre de champagne à la main.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi, dites donc !

- On t'attendait avant de boire en notre honneur, répliqua Alex. Allez, viens, que je te serve un verre.

- Euh... non merci. J'aime pas le champagne.

- N'importe quoi, dit Larry. Combien de fois tu en as bu les fois où nous faisions la fête !

- Justement, j'ai arrêté. Ça me montait trop vite à la tête.

- Ok, je n'insisterai pas, fit Alex en soupirant. De la bière, peut-être ?

- Non plus.

- Oh, c'est bon, Anna ! râla Angelic. Tu as fait la résolution de ne plus consommer d'alcool ou quoi ? Ce n'est que de la bière, ça ne va pas te rendre malade.

- Bon, d'accord, grognai-je. Mais une seule, hein !

- Ouais, ouais...

Elle me tendit aussitôt une bouteille de Heineken déjà décapsulée, puis nous trinquâmes tous ensemble à l'occasion de notre premier concert depuis mon retour. Après avoir bu, nous sortîmes des coulisses pour nous rendre dans la salle de concert, où Evanescence était déjà en scène. Il y avait une super ambiance dans le public, ça pogotait de partout avec le signe du rock brandi en l'air. On pouvait dire que le groupe mettait le feu. En même temps, il faisait incroyablement chaud parmi la foule. Je ne sus combien de bières fraîches je bus en compagnie de mes amis, mais au bout d'un moment, j'en ressentis les effets en ayant le tournis. Je ne voyais plus très clair, mais je n'entendais plus très bien la musique, comme si j'avais les oreilles bouchées, bien que le volume sonore fusse très fort. Des notes de piano se firent entendre, bientôt accompagnées par la voix mélodieuse d'Amy. Oh non, pas cette chanson. Surtout pas celle-là ! Je tentai de plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles, mais la musique était toujours perceptible. Une succession de flashes back envahirent subitement mon esprit. Je revis ce jour où j'avais rencontré _Carlisle_ pour la première fois, à l'hôpital parce que je m'étais fait une entorse à la cheville, puis les nombreuses fois où je m'étais retrouvée seule en sa présence. Les images étaient foudroyantes, terribles à revoir. Comme si tout cela s'était passé la veille. J'avais la sensation que mon crâne se fendait en deux, et ce trou s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois dans ma poitrine, grandissant ma douleur, plus psychologique que physique. Même l'alcool ne suffisait pas à m'apaiser. Mes larmes coulaient seules, je ne pouvais pas supporter d'écouter davantage cette foutue chanson qu'était _My Immortal_ sans penser à _lui_. Les paroles prenaient tout leur sens réel, désormais.

_Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas  
Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle  
Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer..._

_Autrefois, tu me captivais  
Par ta lumière résonnante  
Maintenant je suis restée prisonière de cette vie que tu as laissée  
Ton visage hante  
Mes rêves autrefois agréables  
Ta voix a chassé  
Toute la raison en moi..._

- Anna !

Cette voix au ton affolé n'était autre que celle de Tristan. Je venais de m'effondrer à l'instant, écrasée entre une tristesse étouffante et la consommation excessive de bières. A moins que je ne fusse claustrophobe. Je pleurais comme une madeleine. Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable.

- Oh, alcool triste ? railla Alex en me voyant dans cet état.

- Putain, Alex, c'est pas le moment de déconner ! s'énerva Tristan.

Il m'aida à me relever et m'entraîna hors de la foule afin que je puisse respirer plus librement, tout en me soutenant par les épaules. Je peinais à rester debout, je sentais mes jambes trembler, et j'avais une irrésistible envie de vomir. Vomir toute cette bière, tous ces souvenirs, tout ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. La situation était embarrassante : je n'avais pas autant bu de cette façon depuis plusieurs mois, et voilà que je me retrouvais à pleurer stupidement, sans que mon ami n'en connaisse la raison. J'étais pitoyable, ça gâchait la soirée alors que j'avais promis que tout irait bien. Hélas, ça avait tourné au désastre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'avais perdu connaissance. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me sembla, car je ne sus pas comment je m'étais retrouvée dans la voiture de Tristan. Celui-ci était au volant, ne disait pas un mot. Avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dehors, je peinais à distinguer les traits de son visage. Il devait fulminer contre moi, j'en étais certaine. Et il y avait de quoi, après le coup que je venais de lui faire. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de prendre la parole, le temps de me remettre en bonne condition.

- Le concert est fini ? demandai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- A ton avis ? répondit-il avec une certaine froideur.

- On va où ?

- Chez moi.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Réfléchis un peu ! Si je te ramène bourrée chez toi, ton père va me flinguer !

Je n'osai pas en rajouter davantage. Il n'avait pas tord sur ce coup-là, car mon père était très méfiant envers tous les garçons que je fréquentais. Son côté protecteur pouvait s'avérer être très dangereux, il valait donc mieux qu'il ne soit pas au courant pour ce qui m'était arrivé ce soir. Un long silence s'installa, qui ne fut rompu seulement au moment où nous fûmes arrivés à notre destination. Je pus constater à la lueur des lampadaires de la rue que Tristan était exaspéré.

- Putain, Anna... là, tu as merdé, soupira-t-il en ouvrant ma portière.

- Je sais.

Nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble, toujours sans parler. Les couloirs étaient bien sûr déserts, car je me doutais bien que l'heure était tardive. Tristan ouvrit la porte de son appartement et alluma ensuite la lumière. Je n'étais encore jamais allé chez lui. L'endroit que je découvris était petit, mais semblait à la fois confortable et convivial. Le salon était mélangé à la cuisine, tandis que deux portes se distinguaient à gauche de l'entrée, qui devaient probablement donner à la chambre et la salle de bain.

- Vas-y, entre, de toute façon tu passeras la nuit ici, le temps de décuver...

- OK...

Je fis quelques pas jusqu'au canapé en cuir abîmé et m'y affalai de tout mon corps. Je n'aurais pu davantage tenir debout, car j'étais comme dénuée de forces.

- Désolé, mais c'est moi qui dors sur le canapé, fit Tristan en me rejoignant, s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi l'invitée, alors tu iras dans ma chambre. C'est la moindre des choses, non ?

Je me redressai, de façon à pouvoir m'asseoir également. Je soupirai.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire dormir ici. Ramène-moi à la maison, mon père n'en saura rien.

- Vraiment ? Non seulement tu as une tête de déterrée, mais en plus... tu sens l'alcool, dit-il en se rapprochant de mon visage.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, vu tout ce que j'ai bu. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs, répliquai-je en faisant la moue avec un léger recul.

On sentait la bière tous les deux, et ce n'était pas agréable. Je n'avais pas vraiment dû calculer à quel point son visage était proche du mien ; je voyais de très près ses beaux yeux gris, lesquels je butai longuement dessus, me plongeant dans toute leur profondeur. Mais je n'eus pas le temps - ou plutôt la capacité, d'anticiper l'instant qui suivit : ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, me prenant au dépourvu le plus total. Gênée, dérangée, je le repoussai aussitôt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, bon sang ? Il était hors de question que je me laisse faire. Je ne ressentais pas de sentiments particuliers à son égard, si ce n'est une grande amitié qui se rapprochait presque de la fraternité. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs. J'avais beau être célibataire aux yeux de tout le monde, cela ne signifiait pas que mon coeur était libre. Enfin, c'est ce que je me forçais à croire, malheureusement.

- Évites ce genre de trucs, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis... bourrée qu'il faut que tu en profites. J'ai encore ma tête.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... fit-il, mal à l'aise.

- Mouais... après tout, tu es aussi défoncé que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as eu du courage pour conduire jusqu'ici, quand même. Je vais me coucher, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Attends... je vais changer les draps.

- Non, c'est bon, que tes draps puent ton odeur, je m'en fous. Tant que je peux dormir, ça me va. Bonne nuit.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers sa chambre, qui n'était pas difficile à trouver puisqu'il n'y avait que deux portes à ma proximité. La pièce était petite, les murs étaient blancs et dépourvus d'affiches, contrairement à la mienne. Au fond, il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait accès à un balcon. Il y avait peu de meubles, juste une chaise et une petite table, une étagère remplie de vêtements, et puis le lit, qui pouvait correspondre à deux personnes et dont les draps étaient effectivement défaits. Je retirai mon blouson en cuir, mes chaussures, et m'y allongeai ; l'odeur qui y flottait n'était pas si désagréable que ça, c'était supportable. Du moins, pour quelques heures.


	11. Le Bal des Vampyres

_Chers lecteurs adorés (bien peu nombreux), j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est bien long (au pire vous l'aurez vu en lisant le nombre de mots dans le mail de notification), tout comme la playlist ci-dessous. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, car j'ai pris un énorme plaisir à l'écrire haha. On pourrait presque le considérer comme un OS à part de cette fic', mais ce n'est pas le cas, car je tiens à ce que le contexte prenne un sens important pour la suite. Je me suis bien amusée à introduire des références réelles indiquées par des *__, mais vous en trouverez l'explication tout à la fin du chapitre. Allez, je vais croiser les doigts pour que vous ne vous ennuyez pas sur ce long texte, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! xD Enjoy !_

Playlist :

The Gothic Embrace - Draconian

Feint - Epica

Bloody Pleasures - Blutengel

December Elegy - Tristania

Wish I Had An Angel - Nightwish

Weapon - Matthew Good Band

Sonata in E-flat Major Hob. XVI n°49 - Haydn

Nothing Else Maters (version symphonique) - Metallica

Faraway (reprise au piano) - Apocalytica

Bind, Torture, And Kill - Suicide Commando

Sadness In The Night - Tarja Turunen

* * *

Chapitre 10

Le Bal des Vampyres

Le Bal des Vampyres de New York City aurait lieu le quatorze février à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin, au 225 E. Houston ST. Exceptionnellement, il était imposé de s'y rendre masqué et costumé à la mode des XVIII-XIX siècles, pour changer des habitudes. La communauté Vampyre était un mouvement assez fermé à la société, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il restait ouvert à certaines personnes appartenant à la culture gothique et vampirique. L'entrée pour accéder à ce bal coûtait quinze dollars pour les personnes arborant un look plus ou moins excentrique dans le genre gothique ou steampunk, dix dollars s'ils possédaient des canines fabriquées par Father Sebastiaan, vingt-cinq dollars pour tous ceux et celles qui n'avaient rien de tout cela. La soirée était interdite aux mineurs bien entendu, mais comme j'avais l'avantage de faire plus que mon âge, ce ne serait pas un problème.* Father Sebastiaan était un confectionneur de prothèses dentaires spécialisé dans la fabrication de canines de vampires. J'avais l'intention d'aller à ce bal, histoire de sortir un peu, et puis, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées ; me faire poser des dents de vampires très réalistes constituait pour moi un véritable fantasme. Qui n'avait jamais rêvé de ressembler à une de ces créatures séduisantes et mythiques (bien que celles que j'eus connus n'en avaient pas, curieusement) ? Certes, la paire classique coûtait cent dollars, mais c'était le prix à payer pour ça. Je décidai alors de me rendre à l'Halloween Adventure Shop la veille du bal, situé au 104 4th Avenue, où Sebastiaan m'accueillit chaleureusement. C'était un homme de taille et de corpulence moyenne, ayant le visage marqué par un bouc et une longue chevelure châtain claire légèrement ondulée recouverte d'un chapeau de cowboy noir**. Il fut ravi de savoir que je me rendrai au bal, dont il était un des co-fondateurs, et eut alors l'extrême gentillesse de me faire une remise de dix pour cent sur mes prothèses dentaires. Une fois qu'il me les eut posées, lorsque je me vis dans un miroir, je trouvai que j'avais l'air plus terrifiante avec cet atout, il ne manquait plus qu'à mettre des lentilles de contact rouges pour ressembler à un vampire. Je sentais que je m'amuserai beaucoup à cette soirée qui durerait jusqu'à l'aube, surtout si Tristan acceptait de m'y accompagner.

- Désolé mais j'ai autre chose de prévu, me répondit celui-ci lorsque je lui proposai.

- Comme quoi, par exemple ?

- L'anniversaire de ma mère. Je ne peux pas lui faire le coup de m'absenter au dernier moment pour... aller à une réunion vampirique-psychique ou je ne sais quoi avec toi.

- OK, je vois. Merci de me laisser en plan !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Anna... pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Angel de venir ?

- Repas en amoureux avec Alex, bien sûr, répondit-je d'un ton amer.

- Ah, d'accord, ça ne m'étonne pas... et Larry ?

- Non, ça me gêne de lui demander, déjà que la dernière fois, je l'ai un peu forcé à m'accompagner au concert d'Evanescence.

- Ben écoutes... au pire, tu n'as qu'à y aller toute seule, et je viendrai te chercher quand tu en auras marre. Les rues de New York ne sont pas très sûres en pleine nuit...

- Ça ne va pas être marrant si j'y vais seule ! râlai-je. A ce rythme là, autant ne pas y aller du tout.

- Mais si, ça te fera du bien... tu feras connaissance avec des types partageant les mêmes intérêts que toi, tu verras, ça va être cool.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincue... et puis, qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ?

- Bah voyons ! C'est le Bal des Vampyres quoi, vampyre avec un "y" !

- Mouais... très bien, j'irai, mais si je m'emmerde, je t'appelle et tu me ramènes illico chez moi !

- Pas de problèmes, on fait comme ça.

- Merci.

- Tu vas t'éclater, j'en suis sûr. A plus.

- Ouais, à plus.

Mettant fin à la conversation téléphonique, je raccrochai, un peu irritée. J'étais déçue qu'il ne puisse pas venir avec moi. J'avais compté sur lui parce qu'il était sans doute la personne avec qui je m'étais le plus rapprochée ces derniers temps. Angelic avait légèrement pris des distances depuis qu'elle sortait avec ce crétin d'Alex, mais de toute façon, c'était compréhensible, elle voulait aussi passer du temps avec lui quand nous ne nous voyions pas en dehors des cours ou des répétitions du groupe. Le pauvre Larry, quant à lui, il m'avait tellement rendu de services que je n'avais plus envie de l'embêter davantage. Il était si gentil avec moi... tôt ou tard, je devrai lui rendre la pareille. Je sortis de mon armoire la robe que j'avais spécialement achetée à l'occasion du bal ; songeuse, je l'observai un moment sur son cintre avant de me décider à l'essayer. Il fallait que je réfléchisse également à une coiffure qui pourrait s'accorder avec, surtout que j'avais les cheveux assez courts désormais, ce qui m'ôtait plusieurs possibilités. La robe était bien évidemment noire ; elle était longue de façon à masquer mes pieds, bouffante au niveau du bas, pourvue de manches évasées et bordées de dentelle s'arrêtant au niveau du coude, accompagnée d'un corset de satin de la même couleur que j'ajouterai par dessus pour affiner ma taille et mettre en valeur mes formes, à peine visibles depuis ma perte de poids considérable. J'avais repris deux kilos depuis mon retour dans la ville : ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais à force de manger tous les jours n'importe quoi et n'importe où entre les cours avec mes amis, j'en avais subi les conséquences, et assez rapidement. Il fallait que je fasse attention quand même. J'enfilai la robe et fixai ensuite longuement mon reflet dans le grand miroir avec mélancolie. Ce que j'étais devenue me dégoûtait. Je ne me reconnaissais à peine, comparé à ce que j'avais été quelques mois auparavant. Ma coupe de cheveux cassait tout le côté élégant de ma tenue, et puis, j'étais maigre, trop maigre, j'en avais conscience. Mon apparence physique reflétait ma souffrance, je le voyais ; malgré le maquillage, je distinguai toujours ces cernes affreux, témoins de mon sommeil agité permanent. Subitement, mes longs cheveux me manquaient, ma silhouette ni trop grosse ni trop mince me manquait aussi. Je commençais à regretter cette période où je plaisais un minimum au sexe opposé, malgré mon style vestimentaire anticonformiste. C'était triste. J'étais triste. Je relevai une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur mes yeux, puis une idée me traversa : je pourrais me faire mettre des extensions pour avoir de nouveau les cheveux longs. C'était tentant. Très tentant, même. Je tenais à être séduisante pour cette escapade nocturne que j'attendais depuis longtemps.

Les portes du Bal furent ouvertes à partir de vingt-trois heures. J'avais pris le taxi pour y aller, mais j'avais bien précisé à Tristan d'être disponible à n'importe quelle heure pour venir me chercher si jamais je finissais par m'ennuyer. Il avait intérêt à ne pas me rater ! Dans la journée, j'avais eu l'occasion de me faire poser chez le coiffeur de longues extensions s'étendant jusqu'aux reins, ce qui m'avait permis de pouvoir relever mes cheveux avec une pince, laissant quelques mèches retomber sur le côté. C'était simple, mais élégant selon moi. J'avais pour accessoires mon pendentif en argent aux initiales A et C gravées et un masque loup de couleur noir en dentelle, ainsi que des lentilles rouges en supplément. Un long manteau en cuir recouvrait ma robe, car il faisait toujours aussi froid en ce mois de février. De la musique classique et rythmée se faisait entendre sur plusieurs mètres dans la rue. Comme je l'avais prévu, on me laissa entrer sans vérifier mon identité, et je profitai de l'occasion pour demander au vigile pourquoi il y avait de la musique classique. Il me répondit que la première partie du bal se déroulait comme à l'ancienne, avec des valses pour danses, et que ça durerait jusqu'à une heure du matin. Après, ils mettraient de l'electro-dark en alternance avec du metal en fond sonore pour le reste de la nuit, comme d'habitude. Je le remerciai et me dirigeai vers les vestiaires pour déposer mon manteau. L'intérieur était heureusement bien chauffé. La salle était grande et s'étendait avec un étage en supplément sous forme de balcon ; le sol était recouvert de parquet, les murs étaient en pierre, et l'éclairage rougeoyant confinait une atmosphère particulièrement sombre, contrairement à la musique qui ne l'était pas. Des canapés en cuir noir étaient mis à disposition sur les côtés, et il y avait la présence d'un bar également. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, autant de femmes que d'hommes, tous masqués et vêtus à la mode ancienne mêlant avec originalité latex et velours, satin et cuir. Ce bal représentait le sublime et le macabre à la fois, c'en était fascinant. Mais je m'aperçus alors de quelque chose : pour danser la valse, il fallait être à deux. Or, je ne connaissais personne ici. Je maudis intérieurement le fait que Tristan ne fusse pas venu, car j'étais bonne pour m'ennuyer jusqu'à une heure du matin. A moins que quelqu'un prenne l'initiative de m'inviter à danser pour pouvoir me draguer ensuite, ce que je redoutais. Remarque, j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais, de m'adonner à toutes sortes de libertinages. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir du bar et demandai un alcool de fort, très fort. Tant pis pour ma promesse de merde, je voulais m'amuser ce soir. Je me fis servir un verre d'absinthe, alcool vieux comme le monde et désigné comme la boisson des artistes maudits, ce qui semblait bien me correspondre. Le liquide me brûla la gorge, mais il avait un agréable goût d'anis, malgré sa couleur verte. Ravie, j'allai m'asseoir sur un canapé à proximité et décidai d'attendre que les valses se terminent. Sauf si je buvais suffisamment pour oser inviter quelqu'un à danser avant, ce que je préférais éviter quand même.

Je ne sus combien de temps s'écoula pendant que je me contentai de contempler la foule dansante, mais une chose était sûre, ça ne dura pas une éternité. J'avais déjà bu deux verres d'absinthe avant que Father Sebastiaan en personne ne me propose de danser avec lui sur une valse intitulée _Danse Macabre_. Je ne pus lui refuser, même s'il avait déjà dansé avec pas mal de femmes avant, et lorsque je lui fis remarquer que j'étais venue la veille me faire poser des prothèses à son studio, il fut agréablement surpris de me reconnaître et me remercia d'être venue. Il m'adressa un grand sourire, pourvu de canines comme la plupart des personnes présentes ici, me mettant un peu mal à l'aise. Il était assez intimidant, et pourtant, il demeurait un être très sympathique. Notre danse dura assez longtemps selon moi, et je m'apprêtais justement à le quitter lorsque quelqu'un d'autre lui demanda s'il pouvait me prendre à sa place. Mon partenaire accepta et je ne pus m'empêcher d'exprimer mon agacement. Hélas, il n'y prêta pas attention et fila, me laissant avec cet inconnu. Par courtoisie, je me sentis obligée d'accepter de poursuivre l'activité. Je me dis que ce serait la dernière fois que je dansais la valse, car je n'attendais plus que la partie electro-dark pour me lâcher. L'éclairage s'intensifia d'un coup et je pus ainsi distinguer rapidement l'apparence de celui qui dansait avec moi ; il était grand, une partie de son visage était cachée par un masque vénitien en porcelaine m'empêchant de voir ses yeux, et il portait une élégante chemise à jabot sous une redingote, un simple pantalon assorti de chaussures victoriennes. J'ignorais si ses cheveux étaient blancs ou blonds, mais en tous cas, ils étaient très clairs, peignés en arrière, faisant contraste avec sa tenue vestimentaire intégralement noire. Il semblait avoir dix ans de plus que moi, ou un peu plus, approximativement. Je ressentis une sensation désagréable de déjà-vu quelque part. Peut-être l'autre jour, lorsque j'étais allée dans une des plus grandes boutiques gothiques de la ville pour acheter ma robe, ou au concert d'Evanescence... je ne savais plus trop. Nous ne parlions pas ; je me demandai alors pourquoi il m'avait invité à danser. Tout d'un coup, son initiative me semblait complètement stupide de sa part. Irréfléchie. Je soupirai.

- J'espère que cela ne vous a pas dérangé... finit-il par dire doucement, malgré la forte musique et le bruit causé par les gens autour de nous.

- De quoi ?

- Le fait que je... vous aie invitée à danser alors qu'on ne se connaît pas.

- Oh, vous savez, moi-même je ne connais personne ici, mis à part le responsable de ce fichu bal à l'ancienne, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Alors bon, danser avec un inconnu... je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre à la place.

- Je l'admets.

- Ah, si, en fait, je pourrais boire jusqu'à l'ivresse la plus totale une fois que j'en aurai fini avec vous...

- Il ne faut pas.

- Je sais, répondis-je machinalement.

Comme si il était au courant de ma situation, pensai-je avec ironie. Si ça se trouve, ce type était un espèce de goth traditionaliste pour réagir comme ça, le genre d'individu qui ne boit pas et ne fume pas. Je m'aperçus que ses mains étaient gantées de cuir ; était-ce un psychopathe ? C'est ridicule, admis-je dans la seconde qui suivit. Il était normal qu'il puisse porter des gants en cuir, vu le genre de soirée où on était. Toutes les extravagances étaient permises, et encore, son look était plutôt sobre à côté de certains. Pourtant, il sortait du lot. C'était étrange à constater. Même s'il portait un masque, je voyais qu'il était beau. Les contours de sa mâchoire étaient finement dessinés, sa peau était blanche comme la craie, semblait émettre un éclat parmi l'obscurité de la salle. Il se pouvait très bien que ce soit de la poudre, comme la plupart des personnes étant maquillées ici, mais... il fallait que je sois folle pour m'imaginer que cet homme fusse un _vrai_ vampire. S'il avait les yeux rouges, ça ne pourrait qu'être des lentilles comme je portais. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas évident à distinguer ici, puisque c'était un bal costumé. Le seul moyen de le vérifier, ce serait de toucher sa peau pour en juger sa température. Elle serait glacée, ce serait vraiment anormal vu la chaleur qu'il faisait dans la salle. Et j'aurais alors un vampire face à moi, pouvant faire de moi son repas à n'importe quel moment. Mais comment pouvoir toucher son visage alors qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, seulement ? J'étais tellement absorbée dans mes pensées que je ne me rendis pas compte que la valse était déjà terminée et qu'une autre était en train de commencer. Je me séparai lentement de mon étrange partenaire, mais celui-ci me retint par l'épaule. Je me retournai, l'air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait, encore ? Je ne comptais pas m'attarder avec lui.

- Puis-je vous payer quelque chose à boire ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas... je veux bien.

Ça me ferait un verre en moins à payer, c'était toujours ça. Et si jamais il voulait profiter de me soûler pour mieux pouvoir m'enlever après et me vider de mon sang ?

- Vous venez ?

- Oh, euh... pardon.

Il me tendit son bras et je m'y accrochai, comme une femme l'aurait fait il y a deux siècles. Quelle situation étrange... moi, en train de sympathiser avec un espèce de goth-aristocrate, peut-être vampire. Je pourrais toujours lui poser cette question, sa réponse pourrait être plutôt marrante. Ou flippante, au choix. Il me mena au bar et commanda donc un verre d'absinthe pour moi. Il ne prit rien, ce qui ne m'étonna pas, curieusement. Il était possible que mes hypothèses de parano-dépressive fussent réelles, qui sait ? Nous allâmes prendre place sur un canapé disponible. Apparemment, nous étions bien partis pour discuter ensemble.

- Vous ne buvez pas ? demandai-je, suspicieuse.

- Non, je n'ai pas soif.

- Il fait chaud pourtant, insistai-je.

- Pas assez pour que je boive, et puis, je n'aime pas vraiment l'alcool, répliqua-t-il en un petit sourire, dévoilant des canines aiguisées.

Je fis une fixation de plusieurs secondes sur cette découverte, complètement butée, avant de me rendre à l'évidence que ce bel homme n'était qu'un innocent humain. Du moins, il y avait intérêt. Si je me trompais sur toute la ligne, il n'avait plus qu'à me tuer. Ce ne serait pas une grosse perte pour mon entourage de toute façon. Il se rapprocha de moi, s'empara de mon médaillon pour l'observer avec un certain intérêt.

- Vous avez un beau pendentif.

- Merci.

- Puis-je savoir comment vous vous appellez ?

- Anna. Mais vous ?

Il hésita.

- Personne.

- Personne ? fis-je en éclatant de rire. Vous n'auriez pas trop lu l'_Odyssée_ de Homère, par hasard ?

- Disons que... je préfère conserver le mystère sur mon prénom, déjà qu'il n'est pas très répandu...

- Peu importe.

- Non.

- J'insiste.

- Évitez de jouer à ce jeu, vous perdrez.

- Très bien, si vous le prenez comme ça, laissez-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un qui s'appelle_ Personne, _dis-je d'un ton dédaigneux avant d'avaler une gorgée d'absinthe.

- Je finirai par vous le dire, si nous faisons plus ample connaissance.

- OK. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Vous aimez ce genre de soirée ?

- A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller. Je suis venu par curiosité.

- Alors vous êtes un _fake_, en conclus-je avec exaspérance.

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne faîtes pas parti de la culture gothique, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes juste comme tous ces débiles qui viennent avec l'espoir de draguer des gothiques, tout ça parce qu'elles ressemblent à des dominatrices SM ou je ne sais quel autre fantasme.***

- Non pas du tout ! protesta-t-il, comme s'il était choqué par mes propos.

- Alors expliquez-vous.

- Je n'aime pas tellement les soirées en général. On m'a proposé de venir, et en voyant le thème du bal, je n'ai pas refusé.

- Est-ce que vous êtes un vampire ?

Il ne répondit pas. Vampire ou Vampyre, rien qu'en changeant une lettre, le mot prenait une toute autre signification. Mais quand il vit que j'attendais une réponse, il se sentit obligé d'en formuler une. Il soupira.

- Peut-être, qui sait.

- Whaou, vachement explicite tout ça, fis-je d'un ton blasé.

J'achevai mon verre. Je commençais à m'ennuyer sérieusement avec lui. Il était pompeux, il me faisait penser à un _mort-vivant_. Si tous les types présents étaient comme lui, j'étais bonne à repartir. J'étais déçue par son comportement ; au début, je pensais qu'il jouait la carte mystère, mais il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout. C'en était navrant. Et puis, parler à un visage dépourvu d'émotions, ça m'énervait. J'aurais aimé qu'il retire ce masque carnavalesque pour mieux voir ses yeux, parce que c'était vraiment un détail que je regardais en premier sur un homme. Et puis, _les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme_, comme on dit. Je posai mon verre, et me levai. La musique electro-dark était enfin mise en marche, j'allais pouvoir me défouler un peu. Cette fois, le soi-disant Personne ne me suivit pas, et je fus libre de danser en me fondant dans la masse, sur un fond de Suicide Commando. Il fit de nouveau sombre, je me sentis bien mieux. Peut-être que l'alcool m'aidait, aussi. De ce pas, je me retirai et me fis servir derechef de l'absinthe, avant de repartir illico sur la piste. J'avais l'impression d'être en transe ; la lumière, l'atmosphère, la musique à la fois sombre, lente, et pourtant saccadée de rythmes electro, semblaient faire vibrer la moindre particule de mon corps. Je dansai longtemps ; peu après que la chanson _Bloody Pleasures_ ait commencé, je ne tardai pas à sentir la présence de quelqu'un derrière moi. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner complètement pour deviner que c'était mon partenaire de tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas qu'il finirait par me rejoindre, mais puisqu'il venait de le faire, j'étais bien décidée à m'amuser un peu...

- Vous aimez cette chanson ?

- Elle me plaît bien. Même si je n'aime pas trop ce genre de musique.

- Il faut être ouvert d'esprit.

- Mais je le suis.

- C'est très bien alors...

Je me collai presque à lui mais sans le toucher, maintenant volontairement les distances pour mieux l'inciter à se rapprocher. Ce qui finit par se produire ; après m'avoir longuement observé me déhancher, il encercla ma taille. Nous nous fixâmes droit dans les yeux à travers nos masques respectifs, sans un mot, laissant la musique parler à nos places.

_And in my world of temptation_  
_I will wait for you_  
_I'll show you all the pleasures_  
_There's so much we can do_  
_Don't be afraid my darling_  
_Let me be your guiding light_  
_Don't be afraid my darling_  
_There's no reason for you to hide _

Cet instant était empli à la fois de sensualité et de mystère. Nous guettions nos moindres gestes, tout en dansant au rythme de la musique. Les lumières tournoyaient rapidement autour de moi, je sentais les effets de l'alcool venir. Même si je tenais encore debout, il fallait que je garde le contrôle. Sinon, il faudrait que j'appelle Tristan. Oui... en cas de malaise. J'attendis que la chanson soit terminée pour quitter la piste, entraînant mon partenaire avec moi par la main. Ce geste fut totalement involontaire, mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, il n'eut pas la moindre protestation, car lorsque je me retournai pour voir sa réaction, il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Il avait un beau sourire, d'ailleurs. Il fallait que je parvienne à lui faire retirer ce masque pour voir son visage. Nous montâmes à l'étage, qui était tout aussi rempli de personnes, dansant ou en train de flirter. Je vis même certains adeptes de la communauté Vampyre se faire des échanges de sang dans un coin... c'était limite écœurant.****

- Pourquoi montons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, j'avais juste envie de voir ce que donne la vue sur la salle ici, fis-je en riant.

- Vous avez trop bu, n'est-ce pas ? glissa-t-il à mon oreille.

- Pas vous ?

- Non... à mon avis, vous auriez dû en faire autant.

Je ne répondis pas face à cette remarque et sortis mon téléphone portable de la petite bourse que j'avais accrochée à ma robe. Je m'empressai d'envoyer un SMS à Tristan.

_Ramène-moi dans une heure. J'ai bu et ce n'est pas joyeux. Si je ne suis pas dehors, n'hésite pas à rentrer et à me chercher. Merci._

- Vous partez bientôt ?

- Pardon, répondis-je, un peu mal à l'aise. Oui, mon _copain_ doit venir me chercher. Et puis, je ne me sens pas très bien.

- C'est dommage.

- En effet. Vous pensez que l'on va se revoir un de ces jours ?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne suis pas d'ici.

- Oh. Vous venez de loin ?

- Assez... c'est plutôt éloigné, bien que ce soit situé dans le même Etat que cette ville.

- C'est drôle quand même, vous parlez d'un langage assez soutenu, je n'ai pas connu beaucoup de gens faisant comme vous... fis-je remarquer en riant nerveusement.

Quand je vis l'expression qu'avait pris son visage - du moins, le bas, je me calmai rapidement. Pourquoi était-il si grave ? Il ne savait pas s'amuser ou quoi ? Il y avait quelque chose qui m'intriguait chez lui, tout de même, quelque chose de dérangeant. Cette impression de déjà-vu commençait à me ronger. Il fit un pas vers moi mais j'eus le réflexe de reculer. Quitte à me retrouver cernée contre la barrière du balcon. Si je me penchais trop en arrière, je pouvais tomber au milieu de la foule. Mais ce n'était pas si haut après tout. Il porta lentement sa main à ma joue pour la caresser. Je retins mon souffle ; le cuir qui effleurait ma peau me procura une sensation agréable. Était-il parti pour me séduire ?

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Je me demande juste... à quoi vous devez ressembler sans votre masque.

- Je préfère ne pas l'enlever.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Vous cachez un défaut de naissance, une cicatrice ? (sur le coup, je pensai au film _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_) Ou _peut-être_ la couleur de vos yeux...

- Et si vous enleviez le vôtre ?

- Seulement si vous le faîtes, répliquai-je.

Je détachai mes cheveux pour mieux retirer mon masque loup. Subitement, je me sentis découverte, malgré l'obscurité ambiante. Il resta bouche bée quelques instants, comme s'il m'admirait en quelque sorte. La main qui était posée sur ma joue glissa vers mon cou, m'arrachant au passage un frisson qui parcourut tout mon corps, puis caressa mes longs cheveux tombant désormais en cascade le long de mes épaules. Je me sentis rougir.

- Tu es très belle, Anna, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- J'aimerais savoir comment vous vous appelez.

- Je n'y tiens pas vraiment...

- Alors je vais vous attribuer un nom, _cher inconnu_... susurrai-je.

Je réfléchis longuement, hésitant entre deux prénoms qui m'étaient directement venus à l'esprit, tandis qu'il continuait à caresser mes cheveux. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac ; je ne sus dire si c'était du à l'alcool que je peinais à digérer ou bien le fait que maintenant, je savais d'où venait cette sensation de déjà-vu. Cet homme se comportait comme _Carlisle. _Physiquement, il me faisait penser à lui, dans sa façon de parler, et même sa voix. Mais il n'était pas possible que ce soit lui, tel que je le connaissais, il ne se serait jamais aventuré à mettre les pieds à ce bal, et il ne pouvait même pas savoir que j'étais à New York. Je devenais folle ; soit le hasard voulait que mes souvenirs me hantent même dans la réalité, soit j'étais paranoïaque. Il avait raison, j'avais trop bu. Je voyais des choses insensées en lui. J'espérai que Tristan arrive rapidement pour que je parte d'ici au plus vite.

- Carlisle, dis-je d'une voix basse et tremblante.

Il se raidit et stoppa son geste. Je le fixai désormais avec insistance, espérant que ce ne fusse pas _lui_. Je m'attendais déjà à voir son visage vampirique apparaître s'il retirait son masque vénitien. Ce serait le pire. Il remarqua à quel point j'étais troublée.

- Pourquoi ce prénom ? finit-il par dire.

- Parce que... vous me rappelez énormément une personne que j'ai connue.

Je continuai à le regarder avec une certaine crainte, j'avais peur qu'il me confirme qu'il était cette personne en question. Il ne répondit pas. Son visage était si près du mien... j'aurais tellement aimé voir ses yeux, leur couleur, leur intensité. Nous demeurâmes immobiles, un peu embarrassés par la situation. Mais dans la seconde qui suivit, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Doucement, tendrement, reflétant une certaine envie mutuelle. Les siennes étaient froides ; je me forçai à penser que c'était l'alcool bu en grande quantité qui m'avait réchauffé. C'était ça, forcément. Je manquai de m'évanouir à ce contact physique, car je fus prise d'un tournis assez violent. Il eut le réflexe de me retenir contre lui afin de m'empêcher de tomber, et j'entendis des personnes autour de nous lui demander ce qui m'arrivait. Tout devenait extrêmement confus. Puis je saisis ces paroles avec toute l'horreur de leur signification :

- _Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis médecin_.

Ce qui m'acheva complètement. Le noir m'envahit, et j'espérai alors que je me réveillerai d'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

*Anna a dix-huit ans. Or, la majorité aux Etats-Unis est à vingt-et-un an.

** Father Sebastiaan existe réellement, tout comme son studio l'Halloween Adventure Shop et l'endroit où se déroule le bal (j'ai donné de vraies adresses, idem pour les descriptions). Il excelle sa profession entre New York et Paris, au magasin gothique New Rock, 35 rue Turbigo. Avis aux curieux et curieuses qui veulent se faire poser des canines très réalistes pour 99 euros... )

***Quand je dis que des hommes cherchent à draguer des femmes gothiques parce qu'elles inspirent le domaine SM et le fétichisme etc., je parle en connaissance de cause. Ces types qui font ça sont de vrais cassos qui n'ont rien compris au mouvement, c'en est EXASPERANT.

**** Ce genre de rituels sanguins se produit vraiment au sein du mouvement Vampyre. D'ailleurs, cela provient des Etats-Unis, et il y en a un également en France mais il est très fermé...

Et voilà, la fin du chapitre est dure hein ! xD Ça laisse assez confus, quand même... une petite idée pour la suite ? :D


	12. Love never dies

_Hello les gens ! _

_Vous allez bien ? Les exams approchent à grands pas et me voilà à glander (enfin pas tant que ça) sur Fanfiction... ah, vive les révisions ! j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer encore une fois que ce chapitre sera très long... avec l'espoir que ça vous plaise malgré ce détail. C'est à croire que j'écris de plus en plus... mais si je devais retranscrire cette fiction en véritable roman pour être vendu, je pense que ce serait bien pire, parce que là j'ai conscience que je n'étoffe pas assez, juste comme il faut. Bref, on s'en fout, allez-vous me dire xD j'étais en train de penser à une suite certaine de mon histoire passionnante quand une idée m'a traversé l'esprit : est-ce que j'écris Sleeping Sun jusqu'au bout avec la vingtaine de chapitres prévus (sur le coup, j'ai été très calculatrice alors que ce n'est pas du tout mon truc), ou bien je passe directement à cette suite, tout en raccourcissant cette histoire pour pouvoir la terminer rapidement ? En fait, c'est que j'ai tellement hâte de concrétiser ce futur projet assez prometteur que je m'impatiente à finir Sleeping Sun. A la limite, je peux toujours travailler dessus en parallèle, mais ça me ferait du boulot supplémentaire et j'ai tendance à être feignante... ah et aussi, ça vous dirait que je me mette à écrire également le point de vue de Carlisle en alternance ? Envie de changer un peu, vous voyez... xD vos avis m'intéressent ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

Playlist :

Never Alone - Barlow Girl

Love Song For A Vampire - Annie Lennox

Anima Noir - Theatres des Vampires

Frozen - Madonna

Avant que tu - Kells

Over U - Hydrogyn

The Seer - Tarja Turunen

* * *

Chapitre 11

Love Never Dies

_"Avant que tu ne me délaisses_

_Empreint d'une autre ivresse_

_Avant que tu ne délestes_

_Le temps nous presse."_

_Avant que tu_, Kells.

Je fus éblouie par une lumière éclatante en rouvrant les yeux. Je ne compris pas de suite ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais un affreux mal de crâne, avec la désagréable sensation qu'on était en train de me le compresser.

- Ah, ma princesse est enfin réveillée !

- Papa ? fis-je d'une petite voix confuse.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu as dormi longtemps...

-Mais... _mais qu'est-ce qu'est-ce que je fais là ? _m'exclamai-je, affolée.

Je me rendis enfin compte que j'étais dans mon lit, dans ma chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés sur les côtés de la fenêtre, projetant droit sur mon visage la lumière de l'extérieur. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'être rentrée à la maison, et encore moins quand est-ce que ça s'était produit. Je m'aperçus également que j'étais toujours en robe d'époque, malgré ça. Je devais probablement ressembler à un panda, puisqu'on avait dû me coucher sans que je me sois démaquillée. Super comme réveil ! La gueule de bois, toujours habillée sous les couvertures, et juste sous les yeux de mon père qui était en colère. Sur le coup, je me demandai pourquoi il n'était pas en train de travailler, mais je me souvins alors qu'on était dimanche. Logiquement, puisque cette année, le quatorze février était tombé un samedi.

- C'est Tristan qui t'as ramené. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? répondit John, méfiant.

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

- Et voilà, j'en étais sûr... bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de boire autant ? Si tu savais combien j'ai eu peur, en le voyant te ramener complètement... inerte.

_Inerte ?_ J'avais donc fait un coma éthylique ? Ah non, je me serais réveillée à l'hôpital dans ce cas. Bon, d'un côté, j'avais bu pas mal d'absinthe cette nuit, ça n'aurait pas été surprenant vu la teneur* en alcool de cette boisson.

- Ah... et on est rentré vers quelle heure ? demandai-je avec timidité.

- Il était à peu près deux heures et demi.

- Ça va, ce n'était pas trop tard non plus... et tu n'étais pas couché ?

- Tu me connais, je rentre souvent tard du boulot et j'ai assez de mal à m'endormir. Tu pourras te dépêcher d'appeler ton copain pour le remercier de t'avoir ramené, parce que là...

- Ouais ben c'était la moindre des choses. S'il était venu avec moi, peut-être que je n'aurais pas picolé !

- Oh, il devait t'accompagner à cette soirée ?

- Oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'anniversaire de sa mère, répondis-je d'un ton amère.

- Ça change tout alors. C'est une chance que tu ais pensé à lui envoyer un SMS avant que tu ne tombes dans les vapes.

- Je ne me sentais pas bien. Au moins, j'ai anticipé.

En évoquant le sujet, je me souvins subitement de ce qui s'était passé juste avant mon malaise. Avait été-ce le fruit de mon imagination parce que j'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ou bien la pure et dure réalité ? Si c'était le cas, il fallait que j'appelle Tristan pour lui demander, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Rien que d'y penser, j'angoissais déjà.

- Si jamais tu me refais ce genre de crise d'abus d'alcool, je ne te laisse plus sortir, me prévint mon père.

- Je suis désolée, papa. Je n'avais pas autant bu depuis longtemps et... j'ai craqué.

- Ça arrive à tout le monde. Mais la prochaine fois, pense à la réaction que j'aurais en te revoyant dans cet état.

- D'accord.

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras avec toute son affection paternelle. Même s'il était dur des fois, il était vraiment adorable. Sur le coup, je me souvins qu'il fallait que je lui parle d'un truc. Depuis mon retour, je n'avais pas trop eu d'occasions de discuter longuement avec lui. Là, c'était le moment.

- Au fait...

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Carrie était veuve et mère de famille.

- A ce propos, je voulais t'en parler...

- Il serait temps.

- C'est vrai. Alors voilà, mon histoire avec Carrie a commencé peu avant l'été dernier... c'est une de mes collègues de travail.

- Ah, ben bravo ! Et c'est avec elle que tu trompais Maman ?

Je me rendis compte de ma bourde dans la seconde qui suivit. Je n'avais pas voulu dire ça, c'était venu tout seul. John me regarda d'un oeil coupable.

- Elle t'a raconté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. j'en avais marre de ne pas savoir pourquoi vous aviez divorcé.

- Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, elle ne le méritait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je n'avais plus de sentiments pour elle...

- Et bien, il fallait divorcer plus tôt ! Non mais tromper sa femme... c'est impardonnable ça, tu aurais dû t'en douter. Ce n'était pas malin de ta part !

En même temps, je me dis que j'avais beau dire ça, mais ma situation d'auparavant n'avait pas été mieux. Ça me faisait honte. Ma mère avait littéralement pété les plombs en apprenant que mon père la trompait dans les bras d'une autre femme. Mais cette femme, s'était-elle sentie coupable à l'idée qu'un couple s'était brisé à cause d'elle, ou bien s'en était-elle complètement moqué ? Moi ça me mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. J'étais certaine qu'Esmé aurait la même réaction que ma mère si jamais elle découvrait un jour qu'elle avait été victime d'adultère également. Cela ne s'était pas encore produit, mais ça aurait lieu un jour ou l'autre, car tout finit par se savoir. Un autre couple serait détruit, et cette fois, ce serait par ma faute. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal que je sois désormais sur New York, après tout.

- Évites de trop me faire culpabiliser s'il te plaît, marmonna John. J'ai été con, très con de lui faire ça... tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh, mais elle l'est. C'est cool dis donc, vous refaites votre vie sentimentale chacun de votre côté alors que moi, je suis larguée de chez larguée.

- Ah oui, tu avais Alex. Ça remarche entre vous ?

- Euh, non. Il sort avec Angelic et tant mieux pour elle. Je ne le trouve plus à mon goût, en fait.

- Désolé. Et à Forks, tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

Oui papa, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Si seulement tu avais su qu'il s'agissait de ce jeune docteur que tu as eu l'occasion de rencontrer la seule fois où tu as mis les pieds dans cette ville paumée, je jure que tu m'aurais déjà tuée à l'heure qu'il est, pensai-je avec cynisme. Évoquer ce sujet me faisait mal au coeur. J'allais être obligée de lui mentir.

- Franchement, non.

- Dommage. Le copain de ta copine... Alice, je crois ? Il avait l'air pas mal dans son genre quand je l'ai vu.

- Je ne suis pas une briseuse de couples ! m'emportai-je. Et ça m'étonne que tu te souviennes encore de sa tête, tu ne l'as aperçu qu'une fois...

- Tu m'avais tellement parlé de lui quand tu as fait connaissance avec que ça m'a assez marqué, tu vois.

- J'avais oublié... bon, revenons à nos moutons. Ta love story avec Carrie, tu ne m'as même pas mis au courant à partir du moment où ça a commencé.

- Je ne voulais pas te choquer, parce que je savais que tu regrettais toujours que je ne sois plus avec ta mère. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne la voies pas quand tu es venue passer les vacances ici l'été dernier. Elle est partie de son côté avec ses deux fils.

- C'est sympa, dis donc... et c'était avec elle que tu trompais maman ? insistai-je.

- Non. Ça n'a pas duré, d'ailleurs.

- Okay, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

- Si tu veux qu'on discute de quelque chose d'autre, n'hésite pas.

- Je te le ferai savoir.

- D'accord... maintenant, appelle Tristan ou je le fais à ta place. Il doit vraiment t'aimer pour avoir eu la motivation de venir te chercher aussi tard à un bal.

- _Pardon ?_

- Ben... je suis sûr qu'il a des sentiments pour toi.

- Hahahaha, non, je ne crois pas. On est juste super potes.

- Très bien, je ne me mêle pas pas de ce qui ne me regarde pas... en attendant, je vais faire à manger.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et de ne fut que quand il quitta ma chambre que je me permis de soupirer longuement. Il se faisait des idées insensées selon moi. Je pris mon portable posé par je ne sais quel miracle sur ma table de nuit et composai le numéro de Tristan. Ça sonna longuement, avant qu'il ne finisse par répondre, à mon plus grand soulagement. Le grand interrogatoire allait commencer. Enfin, façon de parler...

- Allo ?

- La prochaine fois que tu me ramènes aussi bourrée chez moi, je te tue ! Mon père n'était pas content du tout.

- Oh, salut Anna. Alors, ça va mieux depuis cette nuit ?

- Et comment ! Oh mon dieu... cette tête, fis-je lorsque j'aperçus peu après mon visage décomposé dans le miroir de ma salle de bain.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Non... enfin, si, mais bon, peu importe. En fait, je t'appelle pour te remercier, parce que je suis polie et que je te suis reconnaissante.

- D'un côté, heureusement que tu as pensé à m'envoyer un SMS, qui sait ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas venu du tout... enfin, c'était prévu que tu me préviennes pour que je te ramènes. Si tu n'avais pas été dans les vapes lorsque je suis arrivé, j'aurais bien prolongé la soirée à tes côtés pour me faire pardonner.

- Holy shit**, j'ai raté quelque chose alors.

- Et ouais. La prochaine fois, peut-être !

- Qui sait. Et au fait ! J'ai une question très importante à te poser.

- Vas-y.

- Quand tu m'as trouvé dans les vapes, j'étais où ? Il y avait quelqu'un avec moi ?

- Euh... laisse moi me rappeler... tu étais allongée sur un canapé, complètement morte. Et oui, en effet, il y avait un type à tes côtés qui avait l'air plutôt inquiet de ton état, d'ailleurs.

- OH MY FUCKING SUCKER GOD !

- What the fuck ?

- Il ressemblait à quoi ?

- Qui ça ?

- A ton avis !

- Ah, parce que je suis sensé m'en souvenir ? Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, d'identifier tout le monde autour de moi !

- Non mais j'ai besoin de savoir ! Il était masqué ?

- Non. Quand il m'a vu me précipiter vers toi, il a commencé à me dire : _"vous êtes son ami ?"_ Sur le coup, je me suis demandé qui c'était pour qu'il me pose cette question... il m'a avoué qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à tes côtés, et que ta _"perte de connaissance"_ était due à l'abus d'alcool. Alors comme ça, on a joué les pochtronnes en mon absence ? En plus, qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec lui, il n'avait pas l'air de correspondre à tes goûts...

- Monsieur est jaloux ?

- Réponds à ma question !

- Non, d'abord, comment ça il ne correspondrait pas à mes goûts ? Tu as vu son visage, peut-être ?

- Je t'ai dit que oui, il ne portait pas de masque.

- Et à quoi il ressemblait ?

- Tu as traîné avec lui sans avoir la moindre idée de son physique ? T'es marrante toi ! ricana-t-il.

- Il ne voulait pas enlever son masque, répliquai-je avec froideur.

- Et je le comprends. Si tu l'avais vu, tu serais partie en courant.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Il avait le visage tout blanc et de gros cernes violets, et crois-moi, ce n'était pas du maquillage. Et puis, ses yeux avaient une couleur bizarre, entre jaune et marron clair... n'empêche, pour des lentilles, c'était assez réaliste. Ce n'est pas qu'il était moche, mais il faisait peur à voir.

- C'EST PAS VRAI ! m'écriai-je en me tapant la tête d'une main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te dis la vérité, c'est bon, pas besoin de crier comme ça...

J'étais tellement choquée par ce que je venais d'apprendre que je raccrochai sans dire au revoir à mon ami. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de tout ça sans m'en rendre compte hier soir ? J'avais été aveugle, je ne m'étais doutée de rien. J'avais eu l'occasion de revoir Carlisle à un bal gothique où je ne me serais jamais attendue à le trouver, et j'avais foncé droit dans le mur. Mais surtout, pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas avoué dès le début que c'était lui ? Et dire que je m'étais rendue ivre juste devant lui à en tomber dans ses bras... j'avais honte. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il avait dû penser de moi en me voyant. J'étais dégoûtée. Frustrée. Maintenant, je ne savais même pas si je le reverrais prochainement ou pas. J'étais tellement prise par les émotions que je passai plus d'une heure à pleurer dans ma chambre, avant que mon père ne m'appelle pour dîner. Je ne dormis pas de la nuit tellement j'étais rongée par cet évènement récent. Ce vampire me rendait malade, j'étais malheureuse parce que je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. C'était mal. Il fallait que je l'oublie à tout prix, et pourtant, il me manquait. C'était atroce comment il me manquait tellement. Ce n'était pas par vagues, c'était constant. Tout le temps, sans répits. Quitte à en souffrir intérieurement. En plus, je me faisais mal pour rien. Il suffirait juste que je reporte mon attention sur quelqu'un d'autre pour pouvoir l'oublier, Tristan par exemple. Même si des fois il était un peu chiant, je l'aimais beaucoup, je ne m'ennuyais jamais en sa présence. Je le considérais comme un très bon ami, presque un frère, tant nos relations étaient bonnes. Quand j'étais avec lui, je parvenais à oublier Carlisle. Mais une fois que je me retrouvais seule, mes souvenirs me submergeaient et me plongeaient dans une profonde mélancolie. Il faudrait que je voie Tristan dès que j'en aurais l'opportunité, déjà pour m'excuser de mon comportement débile vis à vis de lui au téléphone, et puis histoire de me remonter un peu le moral. Le Bal des Vampyres m'avait vraiment achevée dernièrement.

Le lendemain soir, je me rendis à l'appartement de Tristan, dont les fenêtres étaient heureusement éclairées de l'intérieur. Il fut surpris de me voir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de m'adresser un petit sourire craquant. Était-il heureux de me voir ? Cela ne pouvait pas être le contraire, à moins qu'il ne fusse qu'un sale hypocrite.

- Salut... qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à cette heure-ci ?

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier.

- Bah, t'inquiète, c'était rien... allez entre, je ne vais pas te laisser moisir dans le couloir.

Je pénétrai dans son antre, et il me proposa de me servir à boire. Je ne refusai pas, et j'allai alors prendre place sur le sofa de la pièce principale, en l'attendant. Une vague odeur de tabac y flottait.

- Désolé, je suis en rupture de stock pour la bière, dit-il comme pour se justifier lorsqu'il me vit regarder avec étonnement la canette de Coca-Cola qu'il venait de m'apporter.

- Pas grave, ça ne va pas me tuer...

- C'est sûr. Elle était bonne l'absinthe ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles d'absinthe ?

- Voyons... je sais que tu en as fait limite une overdose au Bal des Vampyres. Le type avec qui tu étais ce soir-là me l'a dit.

- Le type, comme tu dis, a un prénom, dis-je d'un ton sec.

- Comme tout le monde, mais comme je ne le connais pas... hey, attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu as flirté avec lui ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- On ne flirte pas avec les inconnus, et encore moins avec ce genre là !

- Comment ça, quel genre ? Et puis, de quoi te mêles-tu ? commençai-je à m'emporter.

- Merde quoi, t'as pas vu qu'il était flippant ? Il aurait pu te faire du mal, et il n'y aurait eu personne pour t'aider.

- _Du mal ?_ fis-je en éclatant de rire, complètement abasourdie par les propos que tenais mon ami. Mon pauvre... c'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ?

- Mon problème ? Je ne fais que me soucier de ta sécurité.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Crois-moi, tu n'avais rien à faire avec lui.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne le connais pas, après tout...

- Oh, mais oui, bien sûr, tu as eu le temps de faire connaissance en même pas trois heures !

- Putain, mais tu es jaloux, ma parole !

- _Jaloux ?_ N'importe quoi !

Je lui jetai un regard perçant, qu'il soutint de toutes ses forces. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire facilement, il était même plutôt coriace. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant me déplaisait souverainement, je lui aurais volontiers donné des claques si je ne lui étais pas reconnaissante. Je pinçai mes lèvres, irritée. Il leva les yeux au ciel et émit un soupir exaspéré. Qu'allait-il me dire, cette fois ? Je n'étais pas venue pour qu'on se dispute, loin de là.

- En fait... il te plaisait, non ?

- Très bonne constatation... répondis-je froidement.

- Tu as des goûts assez bizarres, quand même.

- Tristan ? dis-je après avoir fermé les yeux d'un air lasse. La ferme.

Je me levai, fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre pour observer les rues dehors, les bras croisés. Malheureusement, il faisait trop sombre pour que je distingue quelque chose, si ce n'est les lumières émises par les lampadaires et les rares phares des voitures qui passaient par là. Un silence assourdissant s'installa entre nous, d'un côté parce que j'étais contrariée par la conversation que nous venions d'avoir, et de l'autre parce qu'il devait forcément être embarrassé de m'avoir mis dans cet état-là. Plus j'y repensais, plus je m'énervais. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte à quel point cet _inconnu flippant_, comme il avait si bien dit, avait une importance à mes yeux. Il ne pouvait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait vraiment. Mais surtout, il ne pouvait pas se douter que cet inconnu en question était en réalité la source de tous mes problèmes. Une larme finit par s'écouler de mes yeux, que je ne pris pas la peine d'essuyer. Un reniflement de ma part trahit l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Ce qui alarma mon ami, qui se rapprocha de moi pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Dommage pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Je détournai la tête, afin de dissimuler mes émotions.

- Anna ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

- A merveille, mentis-je.

- Désolé pour ma connerie de tout à l'heure... on peut oublier tout ça ?

- Il vaut mieux, oui. Excuse-moi de m'être aussi énervée.

- Tu as eu raison. Je suis vraiment con des fois.

- Pas grave. On fait tous des erreurs.

- Moi le premier. J'espère que tout va bien quand même...

- Franchement, non.

- Je vois... est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment. J'aimerais juste... passer un peu de temps avec toi, pouvoir oublier mes problèmes.

- Okay, je propose que tu passes la soirée ici. Je te ramènerai chez toi quand tu voudras.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Je lui adressai un faible sourire, gêné, qu'il me rendit avec toute son affection.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? Ça te dit de regarder un DVD ?

- Pourquoi pas. Est-ce que tu as des films de vampires ?

- Yeah, of course. La Reine des Damnés, Entretien avec un Vampire, Underworld, Blade, Dracula...

- Oh ! Dracula, réalisé par Coppola ?

- Ouais, c'est le meilleur selon moi. En plus, il est fidèle au livre.

- Alors je veux bien qu'on le regarde.

- Ça marche.

Il alla fouiller une étagère remplie de livres et de DVD, et en sortit notre objet de conviction. Il alluma la télévision et le plaça dans le lecteur afin de le mettre en marche, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre et à me placer à ses côtés. Je connaissais ce film par coeur : il commença avec la partie historique sur Vlad Tepes, avant d'enchaîner sur l'histoire adaptée du roman. Il y avait un bon casting composé d'acteurs exceptionnels, avec Gary Oldman, Anthony Hopkins, Keenu Reeves et Wynona Rider. Il fut assez amusant de remarquer que j'avais l'impression de voir mon père et mon beau-père se donner la réplique à l'écran, tant ils ressemblaient aux deux personnages principaux incarnés par Oldman et Reeves. J'adorais le scénario, les magnifiques costumes victoriens que les acteurs portaient, la musique chargée de romantisme sans pour autant être niaise comme dans les films à l'eau de rose. Même si ce film était à la base horrifique, il était tout de même sentimental par son histoire ; à la différence du livre, ils avaient fait de Dracula un être capable d'aimer. Il voyait en Mina, la fiancée de Jonathan Harker, la réincarnation de sa défunte épouse Elizabeta. _Love never dies _était le slogan du film et le résumait bien. _L'amour est éternel_... je me demandai à cet instant s'il pouvait s'appliquer également en vrai, autant pour les humains que les vampires. Par exemple, Carlisle était en couple depuis environ quatre-vingt ans avec Esmé. Moi, je me voyais très mal passer toute une vie avec la même personne... à moins de l'aimer pour de bon. Ce genre de pensée m'avait traversé à une période ; j'avais souhaité devenir immortelle pour continuer à aimer un vampire. Or, il était marié, mais pourquoi avait-il osé me fréquenter au point d'en être infidèle auprès de sa conjointe ? Il ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup-là. Peut-être avait-il pensé qu'il aimerait durant des centaines d'années son épouse, au point d'être indifférent face à toute séduction de la part de certaines femmes. Cette conviction avait perduré, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre. J'avais été une énorme exception. Seulement, plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que s'il m'avait vraiment aimée, il ne serait pas parti, ou bien, il aurait gardé un minimum contact avec moi. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas, malheureusement. A l'heure qu'il était, peut-être qu'il était dans les bras d'une inconnue, en supposant qu'il ait fini par prendre goût à l'infidélité. Et moi, j'avais juste été naïve et hypnotisée par son apparence surnaturelle. C'était une preuve que l'amour n'était pas éternel. Il ne fallait plus que je pense à Carlisle, que je passe à autre chose. Et puis, ne m'avait-il pas souhaité d'être heureuse, et de ne pas me pourrir la vie juste à cause de son départ ? Tristan serait mon remède. Il n'y avait que lui pour m'aider à m'en sortir, j'en étais persuadée. A ce moment-là, mon attention fut attirée sur la scène qui se déroulait dans le film ; Dracula venait rendre visite à Mina en pleine nuit dans son lit, tout d'abord sous forme de brouillard vert pour pouvoir passer par la fenêtre, puis sous sa forme humaine, se matérialisant sous les couvertures. Ayant vu le film de nombreuses fois, je savais que ce qui allait se passer par la suite était horriblement romantique et déprimant selon mon point de vue actuel. Shit. Cette scène était en quelque sorte du déjà-vu. Un phénomène de réminiscence se forma instantanément dans mon esprit, mettant à bout mon état émotionnel. Je plaquai mes mains devant ma bouche pour dissimuler un sanglot. Tristan émit un ricanement discret, pensant que j'étais sensible lorsque je regardais des films. Je n'avais pas la force pour le fusiller du regard, tant celui-ci était rivé sur l'écran de la télévision. Mais en réalité, je le regardais sans vraiment le voir.

- Tu en fais de ces têtes... Ça ne va pas ?

Bien sûr que non, ça ne se voyait pas ? Je n'allais pas dire encore une fois que tout allait bien, ce ne serait pas crédible. Je hochai la tête frénétiquement en guise de réponse négative, les larmes menaçant de couler. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer pour de bon sous ses yeux.

- Oh, oh... fit-il, embarrassé.

Il se rapprocha de moi et tenta de voir ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Tu veux que j'arrête le film ? suggéra-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- No... non.

- Mais... tu pleures.

- OUI, ET ALORS ? C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME ? m'écriai-je.

- Hey, ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! protesta Tristan. Je ne faisais que constater...

- C'est bien. Ravie de l'entendre, répliquai-je en reniflant difficilement.

- Ecoute... je sais que ta vie n'est pas facile en ce moment mais ce n'est pas une raison de t'acharner sur moi, okay ? Si tu as besoin de vider ton sac, on peut toujours en parler...

- Oh, Tristan... soupirai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est compliqué...

- Ben justement, si je peux toujours t'aider...

- Je ne sais pas. Tu comptes tellement pour moi, et pourtant... j'ai peur que tu ne me comprennes pas.

Ses bras m'entourèrent doucement tandis que je m'évadais encore une fois dans ma mélancolie, blottie contre lui. Les larmes continuaient à rouler lentement sur mes joues, silencieusement, pendant qu'il entreprenait de me caresser les cheveux pour me consoler. A présent, aucun de nous deux ne faisait attention au film qui continuait à avancer. On entendait plus que la musique orchestrale. Je commençais à m'apaiser, et il s'en aperçut avec soulagement.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui.

- Alors, tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu es toujours énervée en ce moment ?

- Ça risque d'être long.

- J'ai tout mon temps. Nous ne sommes pas amis pour rien, non ?

- Non...

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement d'un air entendu. A ce moment-là, je réalisai que Tristan était beau. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Ses yeux bleus-gris faisaient tout son charme, mais ses longs cheveux noirs lui donnaient un air ténébreux et mystérieux à la fois, ce qui me plaisait particulièrement. Il était complètement l'opposé de Carlisle... mais il me correspondait mieux au plan physique.

- Tristan ?

- Oui ?

- On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à Matt Tuck, le chanteur de Bullet for My Valentine ?

- Ha ha, oui... sauf que j'ai les cheveux plus longs que lui, et je n'ai pas de mèches blondes. Pourquoi cette question ?

- J'aime bien ce groupe. Le chanteur aussi, il est plutôt pas mal_. Fucking hot._

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

_- Rien._

_-_ Allez, avoues-le, tu me trouves irrésistible.

- Pfff, non mais quel vantard !

- J'ai pas raison ?

- Je ne peux pas dire que tu es moche, non plus...

- Et bien, voilà, nous y sommes !

- Mais tais-toi !

- Roh... t'es pas drôle mais tu sais que je t'adore ? fit-il en souriant.

- Ah non, ça, je ne le savais pas.

Il se mit à rire et m'embrassa sur la joue avec beaucoup d'affection. Ce qui finit par un baiser qui prit une toute autre ampleur. Cette fois-ci, je ne le repoussai pas et décidai de l'accepter à sa juste valeur. Peut-être que cela signifiait la fin de mon malheur.

* * *

*L'absinthe a une teneur entre 45 et 90° d'alcool au volume.

** Et voilà que je me mets à introduire des jurons typiquement anglais... c'est tellement plus réaliste, puisque l'histoire se déroule aux Etats-Unis ! xD Bon, le "_Oh My Fucking Sucker God"_ n'est pas très gracieux, mais l'écrire en abrégé ne l'aurait pas été non plus. _"What the fuck"_ équivaut à un _"c'est quoi ce bordel ?", _tandis que "_holy shit"_ signifie en quelque sorte _"sainte-merde"_, soit _"bordel de merde" _(mais dans ce cas, ça se traduirait plutôt _"Bloody Hell"_)_. _Désormais, je n'hésiterai pas à faire parler un minimum anglais les personnages... si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, bien sûr :)


	13. Rapprochement

_Hello everybody, what's up ? Demain, c'est le bac de français pour moi ! Et je devrais être en train de réviser ? Et non, me voilà en train d'écrire un nouveau chapitre, car la motivation n'est pas au rendez-vous... pourtant il faudrait que je m'y mette sérieusement. Pfff, vivement la fin des examens, mais je ne serai réellement en vacances qu'à partir du 7 juillet à midi :( dur dur la vie de lycéenne ! Je ressens un besoin énorme d'évacuer mon imagination avant qu'elle ne s'esquinte (tant mon esprit a d'autres préoccupations à la fois), c'est pour cela que je m'empresse de tout retranscrire sur ce merveilleux site. Vous allez être content(e)s, il y a un lemon ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps xD (je m'imagine des toiles d'araignées formées sur la partie perverse de mon cerveau) mais il reste quand même soft et plutôt court... __I'm hoping you'll like it héhé :D et sinon, la prochaine fois, je mettrai un point de vue de Carlisle (!), j'ai envie de varier un peu... _

**Playlist :**

Bloody Kisses - Type O Negative

More - Sisters of Mercy

Venom - Crushing Blow

River Flows In You - Yiruma

Butterflies and Hurricanes - Muse

I Want You To Rock Me - Vixen

Nachtshatten - Lacrimosa

* * *

Chapitre 12

Rapprochement

Suite à ce baiser échangé avec Tristan, j'avais fini par sortir avec lui quelques jours après. Normalement, je n'aurais pas accepté de me mettre en couple avec lui parce que nous fréquentions le même groupe, et ce n'était pas bien en général pour le bon fonctionnement de celui-ci. Mais puisque Angelic et Alex se le permettaient, pourquoi pas nous ? Quand ces derniers avaient fini par apprendre la nouvelle, leur réaction avait été assez violente, surtout pour Alex qui avait fait preuve d'une jalousie furieuse évidente. Mais peu m'importait son avis, tant qu'il se mêlait de ses affaires, cet abruti. Le temps continuait son cours. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que j'avais de nouveau une vie sentimentale, et malgré cela, je n'avais encore jamais laissé le leader de mon groupe me _toucher_. J'étais assez réticente, et j'ignorais le pourquoi. Heureusement, il était patient et comprenait ma réaction. Enfin, à peu près, car je ne lui avais toujours pas avoué les raisons de mon traumatisme. Je venais tellement chez lui après les cours et pour y dormir que j'habitais presque avec lui. A mon plus grand étonnement, mon père ne s'y était pas opposé, mais l'avait fait savoir à ma mère, qui eut tendance à m'appeler régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles. C'était agaçant, mais d'un côté, ça la rassurait puisqu'elle habitait à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis et qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui m'arrivait ici. En passant la plupart de mon temps libre avec Tristan, j'avais une véritable sensation d'indépendance et ça me plaisait. Son appartement servait de studio ; les autres membres du groupe venaient souvent squatter le weekend pour boire un coup et discuter de nos futurs projets. Et quand ils n'étaient pas là, je composais des paroles de chansons tandis que mon petit ami se chargeait de la mélodie à la guitare. Nous avions récemment décroché un contrat avec la maison de disques Wind-up, qui nous avait découvert en première partie du concert d'Evanescence ; d'où le fait que nous étions plus actifs que jamais en ce qui concernait la composition d'un prochain album. Nous avions pu entretemps publier un CD single qui s'était vendu avec succès et figurait dans le top 10 des meilleures morceaux du moment. Je menais un rythme de vie de folie, en plus des études sur lesquelles je devais me concentrer puisque je serai diplômée d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire avec Angelic. J'enviais Tristan, Alex et Larry qui avaient déjà terminé leurs études depuis longtemps.

- Au fait, Anna, j'ai trouvé un de tes brouillons dans la chambre ce matin, me dit un jour Tristan.

- Ah... et alors ?

- Les paroles sont assez dépressives mais j'aime bien. On pourrait en faire un bon morceau de metal atmosphérique.

- Attends, des chansons déprimantes j'en écris pas mal. Tu parlais de quel brouillon ? Tu te souviens à peu près de ce tu as lu, ou pas ?

- Oui. Alors, si je me souviens bien : _"Je t'aime jusqu'à en mourir / __Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre / __Alors, je veux juste mourir / __Je crée ma propre haine / __Je me déteste de t'aimer..." _Enfin, je ne sais plus trop, un truc comme ça quoi. C'est plutôt romantique-dramatique dans l'ensemble... mais j'espère que ça ne m'est pas destiné ?

- Oh... non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dis-je dans un souffle.

En réalité, cette chanson était destinée à Carlisle, il suffisait juste de regarder un peu plus attentivement les paroles pour s'en rendre compte. Mais heureusement, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait le savoir. Ce n'était pas le genre de chanson à jouer en live, au risque de plomber l'ambiance. Je l'avais écrite en pleine nuit, pendant que Tristan dormait. Depuis que je passais mes nuits avec lui, j'avais cessé de faire des cauchemars. Ainsi, je commençais à aller beaucoup mieux, et ça se voyait.

- Franchement, elle me plaît bien, insista Tristan. On va la bosser avec les autres à la prochaine répétition. Qu'en penserais-tu si on en faisait notre prochain single ?

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée... really.

- Why ?

- Ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde à cause des paroles. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que donnerait un clip là-dessus.

- On s'en fout, c'est surtout pour nous qu'on joue. Bref, on verra bien... en tous cas, tu as du talent. Depuis que tu composes les chansons, on fait vraiment du bon boulot, répondit-il en m'embrassant avec tendresse.

- Si tu le dis... on a déjà pas mal de concerts de prévus à venir, c'est incroyable comment on s'est fait connaître en si peu de temps.

- J'avoue, on a sacrément eu de la chance. Bon, je vais regarder la télé... ma série va commencer.

- Quelle série ? Merci de me laisser tomber, surtout ! râlai-je.

- Six Feet Under, sur HBO. Je suis trop fan.

- Ah... ben moi ça me dit rien, surtout le nom...*

- Je suis sûre que ça te plairait. C'est réaliste, cru, et plein d'humour noir.

- Okay, je regarde ça le temps d'un épisode, mais si jamais ça m'ennuie, je me casse.

- Je ne te force pas non plus.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. De toute façon, j'ai que ça à faire.

Nous nous installâmes devant la télévision, assis et enlacés comme de parfaits amoureux. La série avait déjà commencé. Je ne connaissais aucuns acteurs qui jouaient dedans, mais le scénario était plutôt sympa et divertissant. C'était à la fois glauque et marrant. On pouvait facilement s'attacher à ce genre d'histoire, car ce n'était pas un truc complètement débile et dépourvu de sens dans le genre _Les Feux de l'Amour_ ou encore _Beverly Hills. _Pourtant, je commençais à m'endormir sur les genoux de Tristan. Ce n'était pas dû au fait que je m'ennuyais, bien au contraire, mais plutôt parce que j'étais prise d'un énorme coup de fatigue. Rien d'étonnant, puisque j'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit dernière à écrire des poèmes et chansons en tous genres. Mes yeux se fermaient sérieusement lorsque ma vision capta subitement quelque chose à l'écran. Je me redressai un peu trop rapidement, quitte à avoir le tournis l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Oh dear !

- What's the matter ?

- C'est qui cet acteur ? m'exclamai-je en pointant du doigt le personnage que l'on pouvait aisément remarquer dans la scène qui se déroulait.

- Chais pas... au pire, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

- Mais euuuuuh ! Il me dit trop quelqu'un.

- Ah bon ? Moi, il me fait penser à Ken... tu sais, le mari de Barbie.

- Fucking bastard !**

- Oh, mais calmes-toi ! Ça t'arrive d'avoir le sens de l'humour, des fois ? Tu devrais essayer.

- Shut up, please ? Thank you very much.

En fait, je venais enfin de réaliser que l'acteur avait une énorme ressemblance avec Carlisle, mis à part qu'il était brun avec les yeux verts et la peau moins blanche. Il fallait vraiment que j'eusse des yeux de lynx pour établir cette comparaison ; ils avaient vraiment les mêmes traits physiques, seules les couleurs changeaient. Décidément, je le voyais partout, ça devenait grave. Soucieuse, je cherchai le programme télé et entreprit de le feuilleter, afin de pouvoir trouver avec un peu de chance les noms des acteurs jouant dans Six Feet Under. Au pire, je n'aurais plus qu'à attendre le générique de fin, une fois l'épisode terminé. Finalement, ma recherche futile aboutit à un résultat qui m'excita pour un rien.

- Haha !

- Quoi encore ? soupira Tristan en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Peter Facinelli.

- Oui... et alors ?

- Ben, c'est lui qui joue le rôle de je ne sais pas qui dans la série.

- Okay. A mon avis, tu devrais arrêter de forcer sur les vitamines...

- Je ne suis pas folle ! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Ça se voit, sweetheart... tu composes tellement que tu ne prends plus le temps de te reposer.

- Ouais... je vais me coucher, ça me fera du bien.

- Hey... j'ai pas droit à un câlin avant ? susurra Tristan en me retenant par la taille afin de m'empêcher de me lever.

- Non, tu ne le mérites pas, répliquai-je.

- Nasty.

- Je sais. Faut faire avec.

Il m'emprisonna de ses bras musclés et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser. Une légère odeur de cigarette s'émanait de lui, mélangée à du parfum, constituant une odeur assez excitante. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai doucement emporter par les sentiments qui naissaient en moi. Fureur, besoin d'affection, désir brûlant... c'était plutôt confus. Je ne tardai pas à me retrouver allongée sur le canapé, Tristan au dessus de moi, en train de me caresser. Je me raidis lorsque je sentis ses mains brûlantes se glisser sous mon T-shirt. Il le remarqua et s'arrêta dans son élan. Il se redressa, frustré, exaspéré. Je soupirai et me collai à lui, la tête blottie contre son torse.

- Désolé... murmurai-je. Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que si, j'aimerais... mais... j'ai du mal.

- Je suis patient, Anna, tu le sais. Mais seulement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si fuyante quand nous allons_ plus loin. _Est-ce par peur ? Ou bien, parce que tu ne m'aimes pas assez selon toi ? Je me le demande.

- Bien sûr que si ! protestai-je vivement. Comment oses-tu penser ça ?

- Il me semble qu'au bout de deux mois, tu avais déjà passé ce stade avec Alex, au temps où tu étais encore avec lui.

- Évites de me parler de lui, s'il te plaît. Mais c'est vrai que... après tout, tu as peut-être raison, ça doit être la peur. Je pense que l'idée de te montrer mon corps me gêne, et... la dernière fois que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un, ça remonte à loin.

- Pourtant, tu es vraiment loin d'être grosse.

- Justement, tu me trouverais trop maigre à ton goût. Tu aurais... peut-être peur de me briser.

C'était le genre de pensée qu'aurait eu Carlisle à sa place. Mais comment pouvais-je _encore_ penser à lui alors que j'avais une relation sérieuse avec Tristan ? Celui-ci eut un sourire compatissant à mon égard. Mon Dieu, je n'aimais pas quand il souriait de cette manière, il me rappelait trop CARLISLE. Je me mis à pleurer soudainement, le prenant au dépourvu. Il resserra son étreinte et tenta de me réconforter d'une voix basse et apaisante.

- Tu sais, que tu sois maigre ou pas, je m'en cogne. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es à l'intérieur surtout... et te briser, comme tu dis, serait la dernière chose au monde que je ferais, je tiens bien trop à toi pour te faire du mal. Même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je peux être délicat...

- Merci... j'espère que tu comprends.

- Je comprends tout à fait. Aies confiance en moi... ça ne peut que t'aider à te débarrasser de tes craintes.

- Tristan... il faut que je t'avoues quelque chose avant.

- Okay. Dois-je m'attendre au pire ?

- Non. En fait... j'ai eu quelqu'un durant les quelques mois où j'ai vécu à Forks.

- Et ?

- Je l'aimais. Plus que tout. C'était vraiment sérieux. Mais à partir du moment où cette personne m'a quittée, tout s'est effondré autour de moi. C'est là qu'à commencé ma dépression.

- Oh, je vois.

- Je me refusais à l'idée de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Sauf que je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de toi dernièrement, et voilà où nous en sommes. Penser que la dernière fois que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un, c'était cette personne en question, ça me bloque à chaque fois que tu tentes de faire l'amour avec moi. C'est... déprimant.

- Tu ne peux pas l'oublier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, _j'essaye et j'essaye, mais je n'y arrive pas.***_ Sauf quand je suis seule avec toi... comme maintenant.

- Mais si tu continues à penser à lui, notre couple ne durera pas longtemps. C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis heureuse. Tu as vu que j'allais mieux qu'avant, c'est grâce à toi...

- Alors laisse-toi faire. _Et tu verras que tout va bien se passer... que tout ça n'est pas si compliqué..._ murmura-t-il en prenant doucement mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser.

Ma respiration s'accrût lorsque je sentis sa langue rencontrer la mienne. Il fallait que je me détendes, je sentais que j'étais nerveuse malgré moi. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et le laissai m'allonger de nouveau. Ses mains se remirent à explorer lentement mon corps à travers mes vêtements, puis, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il finit par me les retirer. Je ne pus retenir un frisson me parcourir le long de mon échine, plus par crainte que par excitation. En voyant mon corps mis à nu, il dût penser que j'étais un squelette vivant. J'avais honte, et j'eus alors une forte envie de me rhabiller le plus vite possible. _Détends-toi, Anna, détends-toi, _me dis-je à plusieurs reprises. Je devais avoir confiance en Tristan, lui-même m'avait assuré que tout se passerait bien. Alors pourquoi ne le croirais-je pas ? Voyant clairement que j'étais tendue, il me murmura des mots doux afin de me rassurer, avant de m'embrasser avec ardeur. Je me chargeai de lui enlever ses vêtements à mon tour, et je pus ainsi admirer ce tatouage qu'il arborait sur le torse. Un loup. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il avait décidé de représenter cet animal mais ça lui allait bien, ça correspondait avec son caractère. D'un air distrait, je caressai du bout des doigts le dessin encré dans sa peau, puis descendant plus bas encore lorsque je sentis son sexe gonflé de désir à travers son boxer, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Jusqu'à présent, tout allait bien. Nos corps ne demandaient plus qu'à être unis, avec toute la sensualité et l'amour dont nous faisions preuve par nos caresses ardentes, nos baisers fougueux. Ce moment tant attendu et tant redouté à la fois, finit par venir, lorsque Tristan me pénétra lorsque je m'y attendais le moins. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, agrippant son dos. Ses longs cheveux tombant en rideaux le long de son visage caressaient ma peau, tandis qu'il embrassait mon cou. Son corps était brûlant et réchauffait encore plus le mien par ses mouvements tout d'abord lents, puis de plus en plus rapides, sans pour autant être brusques. La chaleur qui m'emparait finit par me devenir insupportable. Je ne me souvenais plus que les plaisirs charnels procuraient cette sensation. En fait, non, c'était juste que la dernière fois n'avait rien à voir avec maintenant, parce que déjà, mon partenaire était _humain. _C'était tout une différence. Je l'attirai à moi, et soupirai son prénom, haletante. Je croisai son regard, presque rendu aveugle par le plaisir qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Son souffle était rauque, et j'eus le pressentiment que nous ne tarderions pas à atteindre le septième ciel. Un coup de reins ultime, accompagné de soupirs mutuels, marqua la fin de nos ébats. Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, mes yeux furent brièvement embués de larmes, comme si je regrettais cet acte... ou peut-être était-ce dû à l'orgasme que je venais d'avoir, jouant avec mes émotions par la même occasion. Je l'ignorais complètement.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la chanson qui plaisait tant à Tristan finit par être concrétisée sous forme de single. Nous l'avions travaillée en peu de temps car tout le groupe avait été motivé pour la jouer. Le résultat fut satisfaisant : cela donna une chanson de metal atmosphérique tristement romantique, durant à peu près dix minutes, avec les chants de Tristan et moi combinés de la même façon que Theatre of Tragedy ou Tristania. C'était une chose toute nouvelle que nous expérimentions car Tristan n'avait encore jamais chanté auparavant et venait de prouver sa capacité à le faire sous forme de grunts, en accompagnement de ma voix claire.**** Nous étions en train d'orienter notre musique vers un style beaucoup plus sombre et moins accessible au public, nous en avions conscience, mais ça me plaisait beaucoup. Dernièrement, nous avions fait une bonne dizaine de festivals et premières parties de quelques groupes pour nous faire connaître, et notre petite tournée s'achèverait alors fin juin au Ozzfest en seconde scène, ce qui était tout de même énorme, puisque ce festival de metal avait été créée par le célèbre Ozzy Ozbourne et que plusieurs groupes bien connus y jouaient chaque année. J'avais vraiment hâte d'y être... mais avant, j'avais mes examens à passer pour pouvoir être diplômée. Ça, c'était moins cool.

* * *

*Six Feet Under se traduit par _Six pieds sous terre. _Cette série a été réalisée par Alan Ball, qui produit actuellement la série True Blood (et que je vous conseille de regarder, c'est encore mieux que Twilight).

** "_Fucking Bastard"_ équivaut à _"connard"_ ou _"salaud"_, comme on voudra. Le pauvre Tristan prend cher de la part d'Anna huhu... vive l'amour ! x)

*** Les phrases en italique font référence aux chansons _"June"_ et _"Stef II"_ d'Indochine. Désolé, c'est mon côté de fan nostalgique qui a fait surface...

****Le grunt est une technique vocale qui confère à la voix un timbre guttural ou strident, ce qui est typique des chants masculins dans le metal.


	14. Dernier concert

_Le bac est passé, j'ai eu mes résultats avec soulagement... et c'est ENFIN les vacances. Tout va bien. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'ignore combien de personnes le liront mais en tous cas, je remercie ceux et celles qui continuent à me lire et à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et puis, ça me motive pour continuer à écrire. Pour info, la chanson que je fais passer pour une compo d'Anna ci-dessous est en réalité une chanson du groupe Mortal Love, intitulée I Want To Die. Cependant, elle est tellement inconnue du public que je me permets d'en faire une chanson fictive... vous devriez l'écouter, elle est magnifique, ça en vaut le coup. Pour finir, je me suis payée une place en solo pour voir Twilight 3 hier... compte rendu en fin de chapitre, et cette fois, je ne vais pas (trop) faire ma mauvaise langue. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... en espérant que ça vous plaira, comme d'habitude._

* * *

Chapitre 13

Dernier concert

_PoV de Carlisle : (deux mois avant le déroulement de ce chapitre du côté d'Anna.)_

Après plusieurs mois d'absence, nous étions de retour à Forks. Devais-je m'en réjouir, ou bien être contrarié parce que nous en avions fait qu'à notre tête de quitter cette petite ville pour y revenir après ? Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser, à vrai dire. Edward était en ce moment-même en Italie, forcément accompagné de Bella et Alice qui avaient fait spécialement le détour pour venir le sauver des Volturi. C'était en partie de sa faute si tout cela était arrivé, lui et sa culpabilité quelque peu agaçante dès qu'il arrivait quelque chose à sa petite amie. S'il n'avait pas autant insisté sur son souhait de partir pour la sécurité de Bella, nous serions restés et la vie aurait continué son cours normal. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas ; nous avions déménagé à Ithaca, dans l'Etat de New York, complètement à l'opposé des Etats-Unis. J'avais enseigné à temps partiel dans la prestigieuse université de Cornwell, également fréquentée par Jasper en tant qu'étudiant en philosophie, et Esmé s'était chargée à elle-seule de rénover pendant ce temps une ancienne maison dans cette ville. Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient envolés en Europe pour pas mal de temps, et pour finir, Edward s'était éclipsé en solitaire en Amérique du Sud pour _traquer_. Maintenant, il avait des ennuis avec les plus vieux vampires du monde, juste parce qu'il avait cru par Rosalie que Bella était morte. Esmé s'en mordait littéralement les doigts, tellement elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Pour ma part, je ne m'inquiétais pas autant qu'elle, j'avais confiance en Edward et sa capacité à bien agir selon les circonstances, car il finirait par se rendre compte qu'il avait commis une erreur. De mon côté, je n'avais pas oublié la jeune Anna Osaki. Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? J'hésitais à venir lui rendre une visite ; j'avais peur de la choquer si elle me revoyait, ou de provoquer en elle une certaine fureur parce que je n'avais donné aucune nouvelle de moi dernièrement. En y pensant, j'avais honte. J'aurais dû manifester mon intérêt à son égard en lui écrivant, en lui téléphonant, ou en la contactant par mail... mais rien, j'avais complètement coupé les ponts avec elle alors que c'était justement ce que je lui avais promis de ne pas faire. Après ce coup-là, il était fort possible qu'elle me déteste désormais, et c'était compréhensible de sa part. J'avais vraiment honte d'avoir agi de la sorte alors que je l'aimais malgré moi...

- Carlisle ? Je peux entrer ? dit Jasper en entrouvrant la porte de mon bureau, dans lequel j'étais en train de travailler.

- Oui, entre, Jasper, répondis-je.

Je l'entendis pénétrer dans la pièce et s'installer dans le fauteuil disposé en moi. Je levai les yeux de mes papiers pour le regarder.

- Et bien, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je m'ennuie, dit-il en prenant le soin de détacher chaque syllabe. Alice est en Italie avec Edward, Rosalie et Emmett sont partis chasser je ne sais où juste parce que monsieur avait une forte envie de grizzli, et pour finir, Esmé travaille.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu peux faire pour passer ton temps... voir des amis ?

- Des amis ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu oublies à quel point j'intimide les élèves du lycée. Là, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul.

- Et cette jeune fille qui venait souvent faire ses devoirs ici avec vous avant ? suggérai-je en faisant mine de ne pas me souvenir de Anna. Vous traîniez souvent ensemble...

- Anna ? Oh... j'aurais justement pensé à faire une petite sortie avec elle, mais lorsque je suis passée chez sa mère l'autre jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle était partie. C'est mort...

- Partie ?

- A New York. Elle est repartie vivre chez son père.

Mais bien sûr, New York. Si je l'avais croisée complètement par hasard à ce bal gothique à la Saint-Valentin, c'est parce que forcément, elle vivait dans cette ville. Comment avais-je pu ne pas y songer avant ? Il aurait été incohérent qu'elle se déplace de Forks sur une aussi longue distance pour le temps d'une soirée. Je la revoyais encore dans sa sublime robe victorienne... jamais je ne l'avais trouvée aussi resplendissante. Et dire que c'était grâce à ces stupides médecins rencontrés lors du congrès - qui avait eu lieu durant cette période dans la ville, que j'avais pu la revoir, et complètement par hasard. Ils m'avaient invité à les suivre parce qu'ils voulaient s'amuser avec des jeunes femmes arborant un style vestimentaire assez provocant, et bien sûr, je n'avais pas trop été en position de refuser leur invitation. Je m'étais donc rendu à ce bal costumé, ne sachant pas quoi faire, complètement déboussolé par la foule environnante, jusqu'à ce que je_ la_ trouve. J'avais reconnu son délicieux parfum parmi tant d'autres, et j'avais même eu du mal à croire un instant que c'était bien elle. Le médaillon que je lui avais offert avait confirmé mes doutes, quand j'avais remarqué qu'elle le portait autour du cou.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle est là-bas ? demandai-je, de plus en plus curieux.

- Ça ne fait pas plaisir à entendre, franchement. Mais puisque tu veux savoir... apparemment, elle a fait une profonde dépression après notre départ d'ici. Sa mère m'a tout raconté en détails. Elle avait complètement perdu le goût de vivre et ne supportait pas la moindre évocation nous concernant... d'où elle a quitté la ville, parce que sa mère ne gérait plus la situation. C'est vraiment triste ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Si seulement nous lui avions dit au revoir et expliqué la raison de notre départ, elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas aussi mal pris. Et puis, nous étions ses seuls amis les plus proches, mis à part le groupe avec qui elle faisait de la musique.

- En effet, c'est triste...

C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas. J'avais omis de préciser à Jasper que j'étais venu la voir avant de partir pour justement tout lui expliquer. Je ne pouvais pas m'exprimer davantage en sa présence, mais le pire, c'était les sentiments qui s'emparaient de moi et dont il était susceptible de ressentir grâce à son don. Si Anna avait fait une dépression, c'était de ma faute, j'en étais sûr et certain. J'étais encore loin d'oublier le regard qu'elle avait eu lorsque je lui avais annoncé que je la quittais en quelque sorte. J'avais vu la tristesse briller dans ses yeux, et cela avait été assez douloureux d'y faire face. Ce qui expliquait probablement le fait qu'elle avait eu l'air affaibli lorsque je l'avais revue au bal. Ça m'avait même choqué. J'espérai qu'elle n'avait pas fait de tentative de suicide ou quelque chose comme ça qui atteindrait son état de santé. Si jamais je l'apprenais, je m'en voudrais terriblement. La culpabilité m'avait complètement envahi, je me sentais mal. Je ne tardai pas à sentir le don de Jasper m'apaiser un peu.

- Tu es trop compatissant, Carlisle, dit ce dernier en me souriant tristement. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire autant pour elle... je pense qu'elle doit aller mieux à l'heure qu'il est.

Je fus soulagé de constater qu'il avait confondu ma culpabilité avec de la pitié. Peut-être que Anna avait une nouvelle vie et qu'elle était heureuse à New York, avec un petit ami plus approprié que moi... après tout, elle me l'avait promis. Si seulement j'en avais la confirmation, mon âme en serait plus apaisée. Il fallait que je me renseigne, que je parle avec sa mère, ou que je prenne contact avec son père pour un quelconque prétexte.

_Pov de Anna :_

Enfin, j'avais obtenu mon diplôme que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Ce qui signifiait que le lycée était désormais fini, en octobre je commencerai des études artistiques tout en possédant mon propre appartement d'étudiante, et cet été nous allions enregistrer notre premier album avec mon groupe. Enfin, je me sentais vraiment libre. Elle n'était pas belle la vie ? Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Demain, il y avait le Ozzyfest et nous étions actuellement en pleine répétition pour ce concert qui promettait d'être génial. Curieusement, j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve, comme si ce que je vivais actuellement était irréaliste. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, j'en avais conscience. Je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien sentie depuis... pas mal de temps, à vrai dire. Était-ce dû aux nombreuses soirées entre amis qui me remontaient le moral, ou bien encore, la prise de certains médicaments que je n'étais pas sensée prendre et qui me procuraient une sensation d'euphorie ? Peut-être les deux. Aujourd'hui, je me faisais tatouer, j'avais obtenu le suprême accord de mes parents après plusieurs négociations. Pour le moment, je commencerais avec un dessin assez discret, et si ça me plaisait, je n'hésiterais pas à en rajouter davantage. Assise sur un tabouret, j'attendais patiemment que le tatoueur remplisse sa seringue d'encre noir, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers moi, avec un sourire destiné à me rassurer. Ses bras étaient entièrement recouverts de tatouages old school, et il arborait plusieurs piercings au visage, sans que cela ne lui confère un effet "chargé". Un vrai connaisseur en la matière, apparemment...

- Tu es prête ? me dit-il.

- Oui, soufflai-je, en fixant avec appréhension sa seringue.

- Bon, ne t'en fais pas, ça piquera un peu au début mais tu t'y feras vite, ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus sensible. C'est bien ce logo que tu veux ? fit-il en brandissant mon médaillon en argent, désignant les initiales qui y étaient gravées avec raffinement.

- J'en suis sûre et certaine.

- Okay, let's go. Mais juste pour savoir, quelles sont les motivations qui te poussent à faire ce tatouage ?

- C'est un rappel, répondis-je en serrant les dents, lorsque je sentis l'aiguille s'introduire dans la peau fine et délicate de mon omoplate droite.

Il y passa à peu près plus d'une heure, alors que le dessin désormais gravé dans ma peau n'était pas aussi énorme que ça. Je dûs débourser soixante dollars pour son travail, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Le tatouage avait une valeur symbolique à mes yeux, et puis, je pourrais toujours le dissimuler sous mes vêtements en cas de regret plus tard. De toute façon, je ne devais pas l'exposer au soleil pendant un certain temps, il fallait qu'il cicatrise d'abord, le tatoueur me l'avait bien précisé étant donné que nous étions en été et que j'avais donc tendance à mettre des débardeurs laissant le haut de mon dos à découvert. Cependant, je n'osais pas imaginer la réaction de Tristan quand il verrait ça. Je lui avais dit que j'allais me faire tatouer la veille de notre concert, mais je ne lui avais pas précisé ce que ce serait. Les initiales inscrites sur mon omoplate ne feraient qu'éveiller sa curiosité, surtout que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec lui. Je n'avais plus qu'à mentir dans ce cas-là, même si je n'appréciais pas trop cette idée.

- What's that ? dit-il, lorsqu'il retira mon haut le soir-même.

- Mon premier tatouage, répondis-je avec une certaine timidité.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me le montrer plus tôt ?

- Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé...

- Mouais. Pourrais-je savoir ce que ça représente ?

- Les initiales de mes prénoms. Un "A" pour Anna, et un "C" pour... Chihiro.

- _Chihiro ?_

Il partit dans un grand fou rire dont j'ignorais totalement les raisons. Pour ma part, je me serais cachée sous les draps pour me faire oublier. D'un côté, le fait que j'eusse opté pour Chihiro en second prénom était à la limite du ridicule, ce qui était sans doute la cause de son hilarité. Quel prétexte débile de ma part. Mais c'était le premier prénom féminin japonais qui m'était venu à l'esprit en évoquant la lettre "C"... bien que mon second prénom fusse en réalité Misaki, spécialement choisi par ma mère en mémoire à ma grand-mère japonaise décédée peu avant ma naissance. Je croisai les bras, attendant que mon gamin de petit-ami se calme. J'avais très envie de lui balancer son T-shirt imprégné de sueur en pleine figure.

- Excuse me, finit-il par dire, le souffle coupé. Mais... c'est trop drôle.

- Quoi donc ? m'impatientai-je, passablement irritée.

- _Chihiro..._ tes parents ne seraient pas fans du réalisateur Hayao Miasaki, par hasard ?

- Oui, possible, puisque ma mère est japonaise, et à fond dans sa culture d'origine. Mais Tristan... _Le Voyage de Chihiro_ est sorti il y a cinq ans. J'étais déjà née, espèce de bouffon.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai... shit, à chaque fois que je vais voir ton tatouage, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de penser à ce manga ! Non, pire, je vais te surnommer Chihiro maintenant ! Trop _kawaiiii. _(_kawai_ signifie _mignon_, en japonais.)

- Espèce de sale accro aux jeux vidéos et aux mangas, je t'interdis de faire ça, sinon tu auras droit à un _Tritri_ de ma part.

- Pfff, c'est moche Tritri !

- Tout comme Chihiro. Je n'ai pas choisi ce second prénom mais il a une valeur symbolique. So, shut up.

- Bitch.

- Bastard.

- Fuck you.

- Fuck yourself.

- Sweetheart ?

- What ? fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- I love you, dit-il avec tendresse, en m'entourant de ses bras comme pour se faire pardonner, embrassant mon front d'un baiser aux allures chastes.

- Me too.

Ma réponse avait été automatique, bien que je ne l'eus pas réellement pensée au moment où elle était sortie de ma bouche. Tristan avait beau me plaire sur tous les points, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Son côté immature ? Non, il était trop attendrissant, tout de même. Ses blagues teintées d'un humour noir effarant ? Elles m'aidaient à me relaxer quand j'étais en proie à une crise d'angoisse avant chaque concert que nous faisions. Ses tendances à s'énerver facilement ? Cela nous faisait un point en commun en plus. La façon dont il m'embrassait ? Oui, peut-être. Je ne mettais pas en question ses performances, mais disons que cela ne collait pas avec sa personnalité. Il était doux, voir un peu trop, comme s'il pensait que j'étais fragile, ce qui me paraissait insupportable comme idée. Ou peut-être, voulait-il se démarquer de Alex, qui, au contraire, était plus brutal (et plus stupide aussi) ? Je l'ignorais, et je n'osais pas le lui demander. De plus, cette tendance à être protecteur me rappelait Carlisle. C'était vraiment un détail dérangeant. Il faudrait que j'y remédie au plus vite.

xxx

Il y avait du monde au Ozzyfest. Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Nous jouions au second mainstage ce soir, parmi Slipknot, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Hydrogyn, Iced Earth, ou bien encore Type O Negative. Il y avait de l'ambiance, et puis, on nous soutenait à fond, malgré le peu de notoriété que nous avions parmi tous ces groupes. C'était le pied pour nous tous. Je sentais le stress monter doucement en moi, mais ça promettait pour la suite. J'allais me donner à fond avec les autres. Je vis Ozzy Ozbourne en personne monter sur la scène et saisir le micro à mes côtés, puis me prendre par les épaules avec amitié. _Mon dieu._

- Alors, maintenant, pour finir le festival en beauté, je vous demande de bien vouloir acclamer ce jeune groupe tout nouveau venu de New York, les Symphony of Destruction ! Ils ont réussi à percer le milieu il n'y a pas si longtemps, et je dois dire qu'ils s'en sortent pas si mal que ça ! C'est une grande chance pour eux de passer à ce festival, donc profitez-bien de leur musique, et soutenez-les, ils en ont besoin !

Une tonne d'applaudissements et de cris encourageants se firent entendre dans la foule amassée devant la scène. C'était à croire que nous avions des fans qui nous suivaient depuis le début. Ozzy nous adressa un sourire comme pour nous souhaiter bonne chance, puis quitta la scène. Alex donna le départ à la batterie, et nous commençâmes le show. Nous jouâmes essentiellement nos compositions, mais rien ne nous empêcha de glisser une ou deux reprises, avec _Beyond the Veil_ de Tristania et _Bless the Child_ de Nightwish. Le meilleur fut pour la fin : ma fameuse composition que Tristan aimait tant, _I Want To Die_. Lorsque les premières notes au synthétiseur se firent entendre, plusieurs personnes dans le public la reconnurent et se mirent à crier avec hystérie. Des briquets s'allumèrent dans l'obscurité pour accompagner le rythme lent et doux de la musique. J'eus l'impression que l'intro dura une éternité ; en effet, elle durait plus de deux minutes, et Tristan enchaîna juste après le chant de sa voix caverneuse pour alourdir l'ambiance, accompagné du son saturé des guitares. Je chantai par bribes, y mettant tout mon coeur, sachant que c'était la dernière chanson que nous jouions ce soir, mais aussi avant notre prochain concert, dont la date était pour le moment indéterminée. Je tendis mon micro au public et put alors entendre certaines voix chanter à ma place le triste refrain _"I just want to die."_ Je me demandais si je n'allais pas pleurer en direct, tant cette chanson me filait un pire coup de blues. Les paroles étaient tellement réalistes, tellement déprimantes... j'aurais du interdire au groupe de la publier, bien que j'eusse donné mon accord. Sur le coup, je pensai que plus jamais je ne la jouerais en live. C'était bien trop dur à supporter, elle reflétait ma dépression.

_Je suis tellement fatiguée de cette vie_  
_Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un gros somme_  
_Tu es tellement loin_  
_Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre_

_Un autre jour passe sur moi _  
_Un autre jour file avec douleur_  
_Tu n'es pas la_  
_Tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre_

_Je t'aime jusqu'à en mourir_  
_Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre_  
_Alors, je veux juste mourir_

_Je crée ma propre haine_  
_Je me déteste de t'aimer_

_Nous nous sommes touchés pour la dernière fois_  
_Tu es parti pour longtemps, dans un amour pour une autre_  
_Je ne crains plus rien que la vie elle-même_  
_Et j'ai appris que la vie n'était qu'un lent chemin vers la mort_  
_Je ne peux plus survivre à cette vie ou à cet amour désormais._  
_La joie que je sens n'est qu'une joie vide_  
_Je me déteste de t'aimer_  
_Je sens la crainte, nuit après nuit, se répandre telle une maladie_  
_Personne ne peut voir le vide dans mes yeux._  
_M'échapper de cette vie me semble être la seule solution._  
_Avec recul, je regarde vers l'avant, me laisse aller vers la douleur_  
_Finalement... Mon âme est en paix_  
_Allongée, morte, sans soucis, sans larmes._  
_Tu détiens mon coeur_  
_Et la vie sans toi est tellement emplie de douleur_  
_Juste une pensée pour toi, une parole vers toi, un rêve de toi empli de larmes_  
_Je ne peux imaginer de joie sans ton beau sourire, ton visage angélique,_  
_Ton merveilleux corps et ton bon coeur :_  
_Tu es tout, je ne suis rien_  
_Je veux mourir_  
_Mais en vérité... Je suis déjà morte._

_Je ne veux plus vivre._

La musique s'acheva en même temps que mon esprit. Les cris et applaudissement assourdissants du public ne m'atteignirent même pas ; je les percevais sans les entendre, ils résonnaient à mes oreilles comme des bourdonnements. Cette soirée avait été magique, pleine de rêves. Est-ce que cela se reproduirait de sitôt ? J'avais bien peur que non. L'avenir qui s'offrait à moi était incertain, susceptible de varier à tout moment. D'un côté, il n'y avait que moi qui était susceptible de le faire changer, selon mes décisions et mes choix. Je contrôlais mes situations futures. Cependant, durant le concert, j'avais fait un choix. Quitte à le payer cher, très cher.

* * *

Fin du chapitre, la suite au prochain numéro ! xD et comme je ne suis pas médium, je ne peux pas vous prédire pour quand il sera... en tout cas, il promet d'être intéressant, je vous le jure. Bon, passons au compte rendu du navet - oups, pardon, je voulais dire, le film tant attendu de l'été. Je ne vous conseille pas de lire ce qui va suivre si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu...

Alors déjà, ce que j'ai trouvé pas mal au début, c'est le passage de l'état d'humain à celui de vampire de ce dénommé Riley, qui joue un rôle clé dans ce volet. C'était divertissant, tant que l'on ne voyait pas encore les tronches de notre couple énervant préféré constitué par Edward et Bella. Justement, peu après ce bref passage, le film enchaîne directement sur le couple phare installé dans un champ géant de lavande en tant que parfaits amoureux, et ces deux-là commencent déjà à m'agacer avec leurs dialogues : Edward répète plus d'une dizaine de fois "épouse-moi" à Bella, qui continue à insister qu'elle ne le fera pas s'il ne fait pas d'elle un vampire, comme une parfaite cruche qu'elle est. Ce sujet est assez récurent dans le film et c'en est assez lassant à force. On constatera de toute façon, que les dialogues sont peu constructifs et assez niais, ce qui est assez propre à Twilight, notamment quand Jacob fait ses crises de jalousie de macho à deux balles auprès de Bella. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien aimé la scène où il l'embrasse de force, se prenant une tourte en retour, ce qui cause à "l'héroïne" une foulure de la main hahaha. Un autre truc qui était gonflant, c'est Bella qui est TROP accro à Edward et qui éprouve alors pour ce dernier une _fureur_ de coucher avec lui _(même s'il lui dit tout le temps qu'il pourrait la tuer et blablabla... vieux (im)puissant, va)_. Ils m'ont bien fait rire sur ce passage mais bon... en somme, le trio amoureux était, encore une fois, ennuyeux à mourir selon moi. Passons à autre chose. Niveau apparence, les vampires étaient plus charismatiques que dans New Moon, ce qui m'a agréablement surprise ; surtout Jasper, Rosalie (à croire qu'elle s'améliore de films en films), Esmé, et puis CARLISLE ! _(limite si j'aurais bavé à chaque fois que je le voyais à l'écran mouahaha.)_ Sans oublier la brève apparition de PETER MURPHY (chanteur du groupe de gothic rock Bauhaus) en tant que vampire ennemi super classe des Quileutes lorsqu'il est évoqué dans leurs légendes. Mais bien sûr, il y a quelques exceptions : Edward est toujours aussi moche, et Alice perd de son style. J'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire pour ces deux personnages. J'ai été déçue de la nouvelle actrice (Bryce Dallas chais plus quoi ?) interprétant Victoria, je l'ai trouvé moins convaincante dans le rôle, c'est vraiment dommage que Rachelle Lefevre aie été remplacée. Pour les Volturi et l'armée de nouveaux-nés, j'ai rien à dire. Par contre, ce qui m'a fait plaisir, c'est de voir ENFIN Alice et Jasper s'échanger des baisers amoureux pour la première fois depuis le premier film. J'aurais fini par me demander s'ils s'aiment vraiment ou pas... en tous cas, c'était trop mignon à voir. Au niveau des effets spéciaux, j'ai remarqué un progrès : les loups-garou sont beaucoup plus réalistes. Cette fois, ils n'avaient pas l'air de peluches géantes vivantes. En revanche, il y un détail qui m'a assez dérangée : la façon dont les vampires sont tués. On dirait qu'ils sont faits de glace, rien qu'à cause du bruit qu'on peut entendre quand on leur arrache des membres... puis quand on le voit vraiment_ (genre pas de moignons sanglants bien dégoulinant)_. Je trouve ça _trop laid_, et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Pffff, comme si les vampires étaient des glaçons vivants ! Pour finir, j'ai trouvé la B.O. parfaite (_comme d'habitude, si des films me déplaisent, il est très rare que je ne craque pas pour leur musique en tant que musicienne passionnée)_ et je n'ai donc pas trouvé autant de défauts à ce film en comparaison avec son prédécesseur. J'ai passé un assez bon moment, sans m'ennuyer, si ce n'est que j'aurais pu me passer du fait d'être entourée de couples de tous âges, notamment des quinquagénaires à côté de moi (mon dieu, la femme était trop à fond dans le film alors que son mari s'endormait et ne comprenait rien à l'histoire, au point de poser des questions toutes les cinq minutes sur le dénouement).

Voilà ! :D


	15. Sois heureuse

Nouveau chapitre... avec en bonus, trois points de vue différents ! Je me rapproche de plus en plus de la fin de cette fic'... et qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis bloquée dessus que j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais en finir. T_T Et à votre avis, comment ça va se finir, d'ailleurs ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions. :)

* * *

Chapitre 14

Sois heureuse

Sois heureuse... et puis, quoi, encore ? Ferme-là, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, la vie est belle ? Ou bien, soit heureuse et crève ? Cette phrase me trottait dans la tête depuis bien longtemps. Le sens qu'elle avait me travaillait à chaque fois où je me retrouvais confrontée à mes pensées dans des moments de solitude, ou pire encore, dans mes rêves et mes cauchemars qui étaient plus ou moins dénués de sens. Incompréhensibles, certes, mais tout de même plus calmes qu'avant, puisque je ne faisais plus de crises de folie la nuit. Sauf cette nuit-là, après le concert du Ozzfest. On fit un peu la fête avec le groupe, et tout se termina au lit avec Tristan, suite à une certaine consommation d'alcool qui poussa mon euphorie au summum. Peut-être que c'est cela qui me causa une nouvelle crise, alors que ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je me réveillai toute en sueurs, à trois heures précises lorsque mon premier réflexe fut de regarder le réveil posé sur la table de nuit à mes côtés. De plus, j'avais la nausée. Tristan émit une sorte de grognement qui ne passa pas inaperçu, me faisant sursauter. Il avait forcément entendu mes cris.

- Keskispasse ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque et endormie.

- Rien, mentis-je en tentant de le rassurer.

- T'es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal dormi.

- Mmh... reste avec moi.

Il m'agrippa par la taille et se colla à moi pour m'empêcher de quitter le lit. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

- Tu es bouillante... dit-il.

- Je vais prendre un bain, répondis-je. Histoire de me détendre un peu... en plus, il fait trop chaud.

- Okay. Moi je dors, j'en ai besoin...

- T'as raison. Dors-bien.

- Traîne pas trop non plus...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et me levai, ramassant un T-shirt de taille XL que je revêtis avant de quitter la chambre. J'allai dans la salle de bain et commençai à faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. En attendant qu'elle soit pleine, j'entrepris d'aller me faire du café pour me réveiller un bon coup, je n'avais plus envie de dormir. Mais à peine mis-je la tasse à mes lèvres une fois que la boisson fut préparée que j'eus une soudaine envie de vomir. Je la reposai aussitôt sur la table et fonçai aux toilettes pour y vider le contenu de mon estomac, principalement composé de bière et... de bière. Je toussai violemment, et recrachai une dernière fois mes tripes avant de pouvoir me relever avec sûreté. J'allais un peu mieux, tout d'un coup. La baignoire était désormais suffisamment pleine. J'arrêtai le robinet, me déshabillai et pénétrai dans l'eau fraîche destinée à faire un peu baisser la température de mon corps. J'en frissonnai toute entière à ce contact, tant la différence thermique se faisait ressentir. Une fois allongée, je fermai les yeux. J'étais enfermée dans la salle de bain, en silence, avec pour seule compagnie ma solitude dépressive, une fois de plus. Quand j'étais seule, je n'allais pas très bien. Et pourtant, je me sentais bien mieux qu'en étant mêlée à la foule. J'étais pleine de paradoxes, et je me demandai sur le coup comment Tristan pouvait me supporter. C'était peut-être bien le seul, d'ailleurs... si je ne comptais pas Carlisle, pensai-je avec amertume. Et dire que j'avais rêvé de lui il y a quelques instants... enfin, cauchemarder était le mot plus juste pour définir ce que j'avais vu dans mon sommeil. Ce genre d'images ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, il était étrange que cela refasse surface tout d'un coup. J'avais revu cette terrible scène où _il_ me larguait, mais en bien pire. Si dans la réalité il avait été assez délicat pour m'annoncer qu'il me quittait, dans mon cauchemar il avait été cruel. Cela avait été juste insupportable à voir, au point que j'en pleure en dormant. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant... même si j'avais paru bien plus forte ces derniers temps, je me considérais toujours aussi fragile sur certains points. Ma sensibilité, par exemple. Dans ce cauchemar, j'avais vu Carlisle me blesser volontairement, se comporter comme le genre de type que je déteste. Même si je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas comme ça en vrai, ma conscience endormie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de croire à cette vision onirique. Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de la tête un Carlisle en train de prononcer des paroles horribles : _"Sois heureuse. Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu le seras, car tu souffriras. Parce qu'en réalité, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu y croyais, n'est-ce pas ? L'amour rend aveugle. Il serait stupide que tu continues à faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il n'y aurait aucun sentiment de ma part. Arrête de pleurer, bon sang ! Il fallait bien que tu te dises que ça allait finir un jour ou l'autre. De toute façon, je suis marié, et tu n'es qu'une humaine. Tu vieillis un peu plus chaque jour, contrairement à moi ; c'est quelque chose d'inévitable que je ne peux pas tolérer pour une relation comme la nôtre. Enfin... au moins, cela aura constitué une expérience assez intéressante, puisque je n'ai jamais pris la peine de coucher avec une humaine avant toi. Ce n'est pas un acte que je renouvellerai car j'ai pris assez de risques comme ça, mais je saurai désormais ce que c'est de le faire. Maintenant, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'oublier, de faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Trouve-toi un petit-ami qui répondra à tes attentes, car j'étais bien trop peu compatible avec toi, déjà. Tu as bien vu que nous étions opposés sur tous les côtés ? Ça n'aurait pas pu continuer davantage. Même si ton sang m'excitait assez, je l'avoue, j'avais l'impression de coucher avec ce personnage fictif, Morticia Addams. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Tu ne vaux pas Esmé, c'est sûr." _J'y repensai tellement, les yeux fermés, que je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que ma tête était désormais sous l'eau, me rendant l'oxygène peu accessible. Je poussai un cri, étouffé par les nombreuses bulles qui sortirent de ma bouche.

Je me redressai subitement, la tête hors de l'eau, suffoquant, reprenant ma respiration à grandes bouffées d'air. J'espérai ne pas avoir réveillé Tristan. Si c'était le cas, je le plaignais. Il y a des fois où il devait me trouver étrange, incomprise, le prenant complètement au dépourvu ; vraiment, comment pouvait-il me supporter avec tout ce qui m'arrivait ? Était-ce l'amour qui le rendait aveugle ? Si seulement il savait ce que moi, je ressentais quand je me trouvais avec lui... il me détesterait. C'était ignoble d'en arriver là, mais en fait, j'étais tellement obsédée par Carlisle qu'il m'arrivait de le voir à la place de Tristan, dans des moments où j'étais en proie à la fatigue ou à la tristesse. Une véritable hallucination, plus réelle que tout. Quand Tristan m'embrassait, j'avais l'impression que c'était le vampire qui le faisait à sa place. Quand nous faisions l'amour, je m'imaginais que c'était des mains glacées qui parcouraient mon corps, à m'en arracher de violents frissons. Pire encore, j'avais même failli prononcer son prénom à plusieurs reprises pour appeler Tristan, par inattention. C'était grave comme situation. _J'étais grave_. Ce n'était pas ça, le bonheur. Je m'étais persuadée qu'en acceptant une nouvelle relation amoureuse, je serais heureuse, surtout avec une personne susceptible de satisfaire mes attentes. Mais en fait, non. Se forcer à aimer quelqu'un juste pour oublier une personne chère et disparue du jour au lendemain, ce n'était pas être heureuse. Ma conception du bonheur se révélait inutile au finale, parce que j'étais encore plus malheureuse qu'avant. Pourtant, c'est ce que Carlisle m'avait souhaité également en me faisant promettre d'_être heureuse, _lui et ses stupides inquiétudes à mon égard_. _Avait-il vraiment pensé que je serais heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Si c'était le cas, il avait vu tout faux. _Epic fail_. "Sois heureuse"... et crève, une fois que tu auras réalisé qu'en fait, tu ne seras pas si heureuse que ça. Merci Carlisle de m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux avec ce cauchemar. Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tu ne le pensais, plus que tu ne dois le penser en ce moment-même, si seulement tu ne m'as pas oubliée, avec un peu de chance. Tu sais que la chanson que j'ai écrite, _I Want To Die_, t'était non seulement dédiée, mais en plus chargée d'un message prémonitoire ? Non, tu ne dois même pas le savoir, ça. Même si j'ai réussi à me faire connaître avec mon groupe d'une façon incroyable, il est peu probable que tu ais entendu cette chanson. Sinon, tu m'aurais déjà contacté pour me faire part de tes inquiétudes, lucide comme tu es. L'amour fait vivre. L'amour blesse. L'amour tue. En fait, dernièrement, j'ai continué à vivre comme je l'ai pu en me donnant à fond, juste parce que tu me l'as demandé. Mais en réalité, je suis morte à partir du moment où tu m'as quittée. Je me suis récemment rendue compte que cela n'avait servi à rien, tous ces efforts pour s'accrocher à la vie, avec Tristan et le groupe, car tu n'as même pas pris la peine de vérifier si je tenais ma promesse. Alors j'abandonne. C'est fini toute cette comédie. Pardonne-moi, si seulement tu peux me prouver que tu m'aimes. Moi, je vais te le prouver : si je dois être heureuse, le seul moyen pour en arriver, ce sera de me libérer de tout ce qui me pèse sur le coeur, à commencer par l'amour effroyable que je ressens pour toi. Tu sais, ce que j'entends par là, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est de se libérer de tous ses maux. Tu es immortel, et tu as bien de la chance. Dans une tragédie, on sait déjà qu'à la fin, le personnage principal va périr, car tel est son destin. Tout était prédestiné pour moi. Notre amour était naturellement tragique : tu ne pouvais pas fonctionner en triangle. Si nous avions continué, Esmé s'en serait aperçue et se serait probablement donné la mort par désespoir. Ou l'inverse, ce qui va être le cas. Alice te préviendra, il est inévitable qu'elle ne voie pas ce qui m'arrive alors que je me trouve probablement à une distance suffisante de vous pour que ses visions m'atteignent. J'espère juste que tu ne feras pas comme Hemon dans Antigone, la tragédie de Sophocle ; lorsque celui-ci voit sa fiancée morte, il se tue à son tour, par chagrin. Je t'interdis de renoncer à l'immortalité pour moi. Tu ne le mérites pas. Contrairement à moi, il y a tant de personnes qui ont besoin de toi... adieu.

J'avais pris ma décision. J'avais conscience que mon acte était égoïste, à cause des répercussions que ça aurait sur mon entourage. Mais peu m'importait ; comme l'avait dit un célèbre écrivain français, "_le suicide, c'est la force de ceux qui n'en ont plus, c'est l'espoir de ceux qui n'y croient plus, c'est le sublime courage des vaincus"_, et "_ce que l'__on aime avec violence finit toujours par vous tuer"_. En somme, voilà à quoi se résumait mon choix. Comme par hasard, un de mes rasoirs pour les jambes se trouvait sur le bord de la baignoire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'envisageais ma fin, et voilà que l'occasion se présentait, en pleine nuit, pendant que mon petit-ami dormait. Je m'emparai de l'outil, et l'observai ensuite entre mes doigts avec une longue et certaine considération. _Je t'aime, je suis vraiment désolée. _Je sentis une larme s'écouler le long de ma joue. Dans la seconde qui suivit, les lames de rasoirs s'abattirent profondément dans mes deux avant-bras à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je sentis ma peau se perforer, des vaisseaux sanguins se faire lacérer. Jamais je n'avais vu jaillir autant de sang. Quelle triste fin, que de mourir dans son bain, dans son propre sang, dans son propre chagrin.

_Point de vue de Tristan :_

Un cri me réveilla. Pas précipitamment, car il me fallut pas mal de temps pour prendre conscience que je ne dormais plus. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Ce cri... à qui pouvait-il être ? Ah, oui, Anna. Ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre puisqu'il n'y avait que nous dans mon appartement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore foutu, bordel ? L'eau de son bain était trop chaude à son goût ? Je me levai contre mon gré pour aller voir ce qui lui arrivait. Je me levai un peu trop précipitamment d'ailleurs, car j'eus des putains de vertiges. A moins que cela ne fusse à cause de la bonne cuite que je m'étais pris hier soir. Encore heureux que je tienne bien l'alcool, contrairement à Anna. J'allai à la salle de bain, dont je trouvai la porte fermée. Allons bon. Si on supposait qu'elle s'était enfermée à clé, je ne lui serais d'aucune aide si elle s'était brûlée par mégarde. Je frappai, émettant un bâillement.

- Anna ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Pas de réponse. Je me disais aussi, que c'était un peu trop silencieux. Si Anna s'était vraiment brûlée, je l'aurais entendu râler et jurer dans tout l'appartement. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la faire crier ? Et pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas répondu ? Putain, c'était flippant. Je tentai quand même d'ouvrir la porte, et à ma grande surprise, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans que je n'eusse le besoin de la défoncer. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur par la suite : le spectacle que je découvris fut atroce. Du sang. Je ne vis que du sang. En second plan, Anna qui gisait dedans, morte ou vivante, je n'en savais rien. Je ne pus retenir un cri. _Putaindebordeldemerde_. J'accourus vers elle et la sortis le plus vite possible de ce bain sanglant. Je l'allongeai par terre et constatai alors que ses avant-bras étaient bousillés. C'était vraiment affreux à voir. Et en plus, elle continuait à saigner ! Comment j'allais faire pour mesurer son pouls, étant donné que ses poignets étaient ouverts ? Son cou. Je le tâtai avec une extrême nervosité. Le pouls était très faible, à peine perceptible, tout comme les battements du coeur, contrairement aux miens qui menaçaient de le faire exploser sous la pression. Dieu merci, elle n'était pas encore morte ! Mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, rien qu'à voir le liquide écarlate qui s'étalait autour d'elle à une vitesse affolante. Il fallait que je me grouille.

- Tiens bon... merde, t'as pas intérêt à me lâcher, hein !

Je l'enveloppai d'une grande serviette de bain, puis me levai et m'empressai d'aller chercher mon portable pour composer le 911*. Une voix féminine me répondit et me demanda quelle était l'urgence.

- Oui, allô... c'est... c'est ma copine. Elle va très mal... elle saigne énormément... ses avant-bras sont ouverts, on dirait qu'elle se vide, c'est vraiment flippant à voir. Venez le plus vite possible, c'est urgent, très urgent.

Je donnai mon adresse et raccrochai, une fois que la secrétaire m'eut assuré qu'un service médical allait venir au plus vite. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais adressé à la femme en bégayant au point d'être incompréhensible, tant ma gorge était nouée par mes pleurs.

_Point de vue de Carlisle :_

La soirée avait été assez longue pour moi, ce soir. Même si j'avais quitté l'hôpital à une heure du matin, alors qu'il m'arrivait de finir bien plus tard que cela, je trouvais que j'aurais pu m'en aller bien plus tôt. On m'avait ordonné de rester pour assurer la garde d'un collègue, mais ça s'était avéré inutile. De toute façon, j'avais connu bien pire... comme devoir massacrer les vampires nouveaux-nés créés par Victoria. Il faisait assez frais en cette nuit de juin. On ne pourrait pas penser que l'été avait commencé, mais d'un côté, c'était ça, le climat de Forks. Ça aurait pu être une nuit parfaite, si seulement Anna vivait encore ici. Je serais allé secrètement la voir et... non, il valait mieux que j'évite d'avoir ce genre de pensées, surtout avec Edward qui était dans les parages depuis que je venais d'arriver à la maison. Avec une certaine lassitude, je sortis de ma Mercedes et me dirigeai lentement vers la demeure. Rien ne pressait. Encore moins de voir Esmé, alors que dernièrement, je nourrissais une obsession malsaine pour_ mon _humaine. Je pensais toujours à elle, je m'inquiétais (peut-être pour rien), je désirais énormément la revoir, ne serait-ce pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Et j'étais obligé de dissimuler tout ça en présence de ma famille, ce qui n'était pas évident. Je soupirai. Si j'avais été humain à l'heure qu'il était, tout aurait été bien plus simple. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, prêt à foncer m'isoler dans mon bureau au premier étage. Sauf qu'une main me retint avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'atteindre la dernière marche de l'escalier. Naturellement, j'aurais pensé qu'il s'agissait d'Esme, qui aurait éprouvé quelques envies amoureuses à mon égard à cette heure tardive, mais en fait, il s'agissait d'Alice, ce qui m'étonna un peu. Je le fus un peu plus en déchiffrant l'expression qu'affichait son visage. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, Alice ?

- Carlisle... c'est horrible.

- Quoi donc ?

- Anna... je l'ai vue.

- Oui, et ? fis-je en feignant de ne pas m'y intéresser, alors que je ne faisais qu'être intrigué désormais.

- Elle... elle va mourir.

- _Pardon ? _

Il me fallut un laps de temps pour considérer le sens de ces paroles, pourtant si simples à comprendre. Elles sonnaient à la fois réelles et fausses. Comme si je pouvais m'imaginer Anna mourante en ce moment-même ! Alice sembla s'impatienter de plus en plus, marquée par la peur. Elle-même me faisait peur.

- Je l'ai vue, Carlisle, je l'aie vue ! Dans une baignoire pleine de sang... dit-elle d'un ton catégorique, presque frissonnante.

- Tu en es sûre ? Après tout, tes visions ne sont que suggestives.

- Je sais mais... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit qu'Anna ne changera pas d'avis. Ça ressemblait bien à un suicide.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et instinctivement, je consultai ma montre. Il était une heure et quart, heure de Seattle. Or, avec New York, il y avait trois heures de décalage, ce qui faisait qu'il était quatre heures et quart là-bas. Il ne viendrait certainement pas à l'esprit d'Anna de se réveiller en pleine nuit pour se tuer dans sa salle de bain. Quoi que... elle était capable de tout, surtout de se donner la mort. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour en arriver à cette conclusion, je n'avais pas oublié le coup des antidépresseurs. Imaginer cette possibilité me choqua. Je refusais d'admettre qu'Anna veuille en finir avec la vie. A moins que cela ne fusse déjà fait depuis pas si longtemps que ça. Avec un peu d'espoir, elle serait juste en agonie actuellement. Envisageant cette éventualité, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. _En agonie._ Une occasion idéale pour la sauver des griffes de la mort et pour en faire une de mes semblables. Je redescendis les escaliers à une vitesse anormale pour atteindre d'une seconde à l'autre ma voiture garée dehors, suivi par Alice.

- Attends, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? me demanda-t-elle, un peu déconcertée.

- Je vais à Seattle. Je prends le premier avion pour New York.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Peut-être... qu'une vie aura besoin d'être sauvée, répondis-je à voix basse.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Bon sang, Alice ! m'énervai-je. Ne me dis pas que tu ne comptes rien faire pour ton amie ! Sinon, tu ne m'aurais même pas raconté ta vision !

- C'est vrai... dans ce cas, si tu y vas pour la sauver, je ne te suis pas, je ne supporterais pas tout ce sang...

- Il y a juste intérêt à ce qu'elle soit encore en vie lorsque je l'aurai trouvée. Qui sait combien de temps cela me prendra, dis-je d'un air sombre.

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas pour les autres, je leur expliquerai à ma façon les raisons de ton départ.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de démarrer en trombe, en route pour Seattle. J'étais décidé plus que jamais. Si ça se trouve, Anna était encore saine et sauve, et son suicide n'aurait pas lieu. Ce serait bien que ce soit le cas. Mais si jamais la vision d'Alice se révélait juste, alors celle que j'aimais était vouée à ce que je la perde pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas que cela se produise, surtout pas. Ce serait pire que tout. J'étais à la fois rongé par la peur et la culpabilité. J'éprouvais la crainte de perdre une personne chère à mes yeux, mais aussi le sentiment que je n'étais pas digne d'Esmé pour le geste que je prévoyais de commettre. Mais tant pis ; par amour, on pouvait décidément faire n'importe quoi. J'étais prêt à donner l'immortalité à Anna pour la garder auprès de moi. Et, à vrai dire, je me fichais de ce que cela me coûterait par la suite.

* * *

_*Note : le 911 est le numéro destiné à appeler l'EMS (Emergency Medical System, équivalent du SAMU pour nous) aux U.S.A._


	16. Le début de la fin

Chapitre 15

Le début de la fin

_Point de vue de Tristan :_

Heureusement que l'EMS était rapide, vu l'heure qu'il était. Une ambulance venait tout juste d'arriver ; l'instant qui suivit, je vis alors surgir dans mon appartement deux ambulanciers munis d'un brancard et accompagnés de deux médecins. Je les menai à la salle de bain pour leur montrer ma macabre découverte, laquelle ils se précipitèrent dessus avec du matériel complexe. Ils placèrent un espèce de masque à oxygène sur le visage d'Anna, et s'empressèrent d'examiner son état, son rythme cardiaque, tout ça. A en juger leurs têtes, elle devait _vraiment_ être dans un sale état. J'avais énormément peur pour elle, je le ressentais à cette boule formée dans mon estomac. Ma nervosité était palpable.

- Nous allons directement la transférer aux urgences de Manhattan pour une transfusion sanguine. Elle ne cesse de perdre du sang, et si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, nous allons la perdre, affirma un médecin aux cheveux grisonnants.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et laissai passer les ambulanciers avec leur brancard. Ils soulevèrent délicatement Anna et la posèrent dessus, puis ils ressortirent aussitôt, suivis des médecins. Je n'avais plus qu'à les suivre. Je leur demandai de m'attendre, puis filai dans ma chambre pour mettre mes fringues jonchant à terre, avant de partir avec tout le personnel médical. Ils me firent monter à l'arrière de leur véhicule, tandis qu'un des ambulanciers alla se placer à l'avant pour conduire. Anna était entièrement recouverte d'un drap, seul sa tête en dépassait. A voir ses yeux clos, ses cheveux trempés, le sang séché sur sa peau, on aurait dit qu'elle était à deux doigts de mourir. C'était peut-être le cas. Je regardais mon portable pour voir l'heure : quatre heures vingt-cinq. _Putain, t'as pas intérêt à mourir. _Je me mis à sangloter doucement, le visage enfoui dans les mains.

_Point de vue de Carlisle :_

Je m'arrêtai à une aire de repos sur l'autoroute après seulement un quart d'heure que je sois parti de Forks. En y réfléchissant, il se pouvait probablement que j'arrive trop tard à New York pour sauver Anna. Le vol entre Seattle et New York durait plus de cinq heures. Elle aurait le temps de mourir en cinq heures ; après tout, un suicide est vite arrivé, tout comme les conséquences qui se répercutent s'il est réussi. Je soupirai longuement. Toutes mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, je peinais à réfléchir correctement. Peut-être qu'Anna était saine et sauve en fait : ce serait tant mieux. Mais anticipons les choses ; si elle était en ce moment-même en agonie, je ne serais pas en mesure de la secourir rapidement. Il fallait que j'appelle son père pour m'assurer que tout va bien, peut m'importe qu'il dorme ou non. Mais je n'avais pas son numéro de domicile. Par contre j'avais celui de son ancienne épouse. Je m'empressai de taper son numéro sur mon portable puis attendit. La sonnerie d'attente résonna trois fois avant qu'elle ne décroche.

- Allô ? marmonna une voix fatiguée.

- Oui, bonsoir madame Osaki, navré de vous réveiller, mais c'est le docteur Cullen. Je vous appelle pour une urgence.

- Comment ça ?

- Hum... il me faudrait un moyen pour joindre votre fille à New York. Serait-il possible que je puisse obtenir le numéro de son père de votre part ?

- Euh... attendez, c'est ma fille que vous voulez joindre ? Pourquoi ? Il y aurait-il un problème ?

- En effet, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire les raisons, j'en suis désolé.

- D'accord. Je vous donne son numéro de portable, ainsi que celui de son petit-ami. Ce sera plus fiable que de joindre son père, je pense.

_Son petit-ami. _Elle avait un petit-ami. Alors elle devait être heureuse à New York. Mais pourquoi se suiciderait-elle dans ce cas ? A moins que ce dernier la batte et qu'elle n'ose pas se plaindre auprès de la police. Bon, ne soyons pas aussi pessimiste. Je notai avec attention les deux numéros que me fournit madame Osaki avant de la remercier et de raccrocher. Je me décidai par la suite à appeler Anna ; elle ne répondit pas. Pourquoi m'y étais-je attendu ? Je jurai à voix basse et tentai d'appeler son petit-ami. J'attendis désespérément que la sonnerie cesse, afin que je puisse obtenir une réponse au bout du fil.

_Point de vue de Tristan : _

Anna était en pleine réanimation dans une salle, tandis qu'on me faisait attendre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Cependant, il y avait une grande vitre transparente, et je ne ratais alors rien du spectacle. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça me stressait de voir ces toubibs avec leurs électrochocs. Voir le corps d'Anna se soulever puis retomber sans réaction me faisait encore plus flipper, sans compter les bips incessants des machines à laquelle elle était reliée. Encore heureux que ces imbéciles aient eu le temps de lui mettre des perfusions dans les bras pour lui redonner du sang. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je le saisis et remarquai un numéro inconnu affiché sur l'écran. Qui pouvait bien être aussi con pour m'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Surtout que j'étais à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de téléphoner. Je ne répondis pas et attendis que les vibrations cessent. Une ou deux minutes après, ce même numéro rappela. Je grognai et répondit à contrecoeur, assez irrité.

- Allô ?

- Vous êtes bien le petit ami d'Anna ?

Une voix masculine, qui ne me disait rien. Comment savait-il ça, d'abord ? Ma méfiance s'éveilla.

- Oui. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Une vieille connaissance à elle. Elle va bien ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à travers la vitre qui me séparait de la salle. La lutte pour sauver Anna était toujours en cours. Je soupirai longuement et réajustai une longue mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait une partie de mon visage.

- Non. Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes pour vous permettre de m'appeler à cette heure-ci, mais sachez que je n'ai pas le droit de téléphoner, je suis dans un hôpital.

- _A l'hôpital ?_

Je perçus de la panique dans sa voix. Allons bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin, ce type ? Ça commençait déjà à m'agacer. Il y eu un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, puis mon interlocuteur reprit la parole, plus calmement.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Ça vous regarde ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point.

- Bon... si vous voulez savoir, elle a fait une tentative de suicide. Et, franchement... je ne sais même pas si elle va s'en sortir... fis-je à voix basse.

- _Oh, mon Dieu._

A ce moment-là, je vis un médecin sortir de la salle de réanimation et se diriger vers moi. Son air accablé ne me disait rien de bon. Vraiment rien de bon. Pourtant, il fallait espérer. L'espoir fait vivre. Je cachai mon portable dans ma poche, sans pour autant raccrocher.

- Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? demandai-je, la voix tremblante malgré moi, avide de savoir.

- Nous l'avons perdue. Son coeur s'est arrêté brutalement, répondit-il. Les électrochocs nous ont été d'aucun secours.

- _Quoi ?_

_- _Nous sommes vraiment désolés. Nous ne nous y attendions même pas.

- _Putain de merde... __NON !_

J'accourus dans la salle d'à côté pour examiner les dégâts. Elle avait toujours ce foutu masque d'oxygène sur la figure, ainsi que des fils plantés dans les avant-bras. Mais ça ne servirait à rien désormais, puisqu'elle ne respirait plus. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait osée faire une chose pareille. Même dans la mort, je la trouvais toujours aussi belle. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, accompagnées de multiples tremblements, devant cette vue affligeante.

_Point de vue de Carlisle :_

_- Putain de merde... NON !_

Je raccrochai. J'avais tout entendu. Tout. J'aurais pu empêcher tout cela. Evidemment que les électrochocs n'avaient servi à rien pour la sauver, il aurait juste fallu que je sois là, je l'aurais prise à part et mordu un peu partout sur le corps pour que le venin fasse rapidement son effet. Mais cela n'avait malheureusement pas eu lieu. Je m'en voulais à mort. Je me surpris à émettre des sanglots dépourvus de larmes, des pleurs propres aux êtres de mon espèce. Alors que je ne pleurais généralement jamais. C'était si dur de devoir se dire que l'on ne verrait plus une personne aimée. _Plus jamais. _J'aurais aimé ne jamais la connaître pour ne pas à avoir subir sa perte. J'eus la sensation de me briser de l'intérieur.

* * *

Et voilà. Non ce n'est pas fini, attention ! Vous verrez bien ce qui va se passer... en espérant que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ^^ pour ma part, pas trop mal mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me remettre dans le rythme scolaire, avec le bac à préparer, tout ça ! Au fait, je vais prochainement changer de pseudo car celui-ci me soûle trop xD Attendez-vous à trouver un pseudo plus "sombre" lorsque vous verrez dans votre boîte mail que ce n'est plus Lady Van-Haestreg qui a publié un nouveau chapitre de Sleeping Sun. Bises !


	17. Blank Infinity

_Hello, me voilà avec un nouveau pseudo encore plus beau qu'avant (ou pas xD) ainsi qu'une nouvelle mise à jour ! Ce chapitre est bien pourri, hyper court, je vous l'accorde, mais quand vous aurez fini de le lire, je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de l'avoir écrit. Désolé si c'est complètement débile, mais j'ai eu 3h de dissert' philosophique dans l'après-midi et j'ai encore la tête pleine d'idées aussi bizarres les unes que les autres, faut pas m'en vouloir... xD bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 16

Blank Infinity

_"We are wandering towards a blank infinity_  
_And extinguishing will now be the only way_  
_to diminish your sins_  
_This vortex can't be filled up again_  
_A hole in space and time"_

Blank Infinity - Epica

Je crois bien que j'étais morte pour de bon. J'errais dans une sorte d'espace blanc dénué de vie, seule. Il n'y avait personne. Était-ce cela, le paradis ? Cela me paraissait assez étrange quand même. Je m'étais attendue au néant, ne plus avoir de conscience, et voilà que je me retrouvais dans un endroit hors du temps et de l'espace, tout autant vêtue de blanc... vraiment bizarre. C'était si lumineux que cela m'en éblouissait les yeux, sans pour autant m'irriter. Pourtant, je ne croyais pas à la vie après la mort, étant donné que je m'étais toujours considérée comme athée, contrairement à mes parents. Peut-être étais-je en train de faire un rêve, et que j'avais raté mon suicide, qui sait ? Parce qu'après tout, qu'était-ce la mort ? Je vis une silhouette se former au loin. Devenais-je parano ? La silhouette se rapprocha de moi, devenant ainsi de plus en plus distincte. Je portai la main à ma bouche, manquant de crier. _Carlisle_. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, bordel ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Vraiment plus rien. Ça virait au délire. Sérieusement. Quand Carlisle fut face à moi, je me demandai s'il n'était pas un fantôme. Pourtant, il semblait plus réel que tout.

- Carlisle ? fis-je avec hésitation.

Il acquiesça doucement d'un signe de tête.

- Tu m'avais promis, Anna.

Je perçus la déception dans sa voix. Bien évidemment, je devinai aussitôt qu'il faisait allusion à cette promesse que je lui avais faite plusieurs mois auparavant. Ne pas commettre d'actes qui me pousseraient au suicide, juste à cause de lui. Oui, je ne l'avais pas respectée, et maintenant, j'étais morte. Mais l'étais-je vraiment ? J'avais toujours conscience d'exister, d'être plus ou moins raccrochée à la vie. Surtout avec la présence en ces lieux de celui qui avait causé ma perte. Je voulais le toucher, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier s'il n'allait pas disparaître d'un instant à l'autre, comme une nuée de poussière. Je dus faire violence pour ne pas le faire. Je me pinçai les lèvres, un peu prise au dépourvue. Puis, je me décidai à reprendre la parole. Même si ma gorge était nouée.

- _Pardonne-moi..._

Je baissai la tête, n'osant affronter son regard. Encore moins la réaction qui s'ensuivrait de sa part. J'eus une subite envie de pleurer.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? demanda-t-il avec tristesse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Son visage affichait une réelle souffrance. J'avais conscience de lui faire de la peine, et ça me faisait mal.

- Pour toi, dis-je tout simplement.

- Il ne fallait pas. Tu savais très bien que c'était ce que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses.

- Oui, et tu sais quoi ? Ma promesse, je l'ai tenue quand même longtemps. Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. J'aurais pu me suicider immédiatement après que tu sois parti de Forks ! Et ben, non... j'ai survécu. Enfin, plus ou moins. Au bout d'un moment, c'est devenu trop lourd à supporter. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais pouvoir cesser de t'aimer et t'oublier du jour au lendemain ? Un instant, j'y ai cru, je me suis forcée à me convaincre de cela, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Que je vive ou non, quelle importance ? Je n'étais pas plus heureuse à New York. Tu étais l'élément primordial pour fonder mon bonheur. Tu aurais du te douter que je ne survivrais pas à ton absence !

Cette fois, je ne pus résister à l'assaut des larmes. Je pleurais de colère. Un sujet aussi délicat comme celui-ci ne manquait jamais de m'énerver. J'entendis Carlisle soupirer, soit par exaspération, soit par désolation à mon égard. Dans l'instant qui suivit, je sentis ses bras m'entourer et me serrer contre lui. Cependant, une douce chaleur émanait de lui, chose que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant, puisqu'il était sensé avoir la peau glacée. Mes doutes furent confirmés : il n'était pas réel. Rien n'était réel autour de nous. Je rêvais, en quelque sorte. Néanmoins, cette étreinte naturellement pourvue de tendresse me réconforta énormément. _Comme avant. _Il me fallut du temps pour me calmer.

- Tu n'es pas morte, Anna, finit par me dire Carlisle avec une certaine sérénité.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Il n'es pas temps pour toi de mourir. Tu as encore de belles années à vivre.

- Non ! Pas sans toi ! Je refuse...

- Ecoute-moi, poursuivit-il en me saisissant fermement par les épaules. Tu dois vivre. Notre rencontre n'aurait pas du avoir lieu. Le fait que nous ayons eu une liaison ne doit rien changer à tout ce que tu prévoyais de faire de ton avenir. Réalise tes rêves. Tant que je saurais que tu vis, je serai rassuré. Tu comprends ?

- Oui...

Même si je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ma vie serait toujours aussi triste et fade, je ne pus qu'approuver ce que disait Carlisle. Que ferais-je de plus pour lui par amour ? N'importe quoi, sans aucun doute. Si la mort ne voulait pas de moi une seconde fois, il faudrait bien que j'admette que je devais continuer à vivre. Nous nous regardâmes longuement, droit dans les yeux, laissant le silence parler pour nous. Au bout d'un moment, nous fûmes submergés par l'envie mutuelle de nous embrasser. Nos lèvres furent scellées. Chose qui me parût à la fois réelle et irréelle.

- _Our love would be forever*, _dit-il dans un murmure, avant de se volatiliser dans une lumière aveuglante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je rouvris les yeux pour refaire face à une lumière moins aveuglante mais encore plus désagréable. Mon premier réflexe fut de prendre une grande inspiration, quand je sentis ce truc en plastique sur ma bouche. Un masque à oxygène. Je suffoquai presque. A ma droite, je vis Tristan, qui, à en juger son regard totalement ahuri, semblait avoir vu un revenant. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, me concernant. Bon retour parmi les vivants.

* * *

* Citation de la chanson Neutron Star Collision, de Muse. *_*


	18. Break

_Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an, jour pour jour, que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction. Et en plus, je ne l'ai toujours pas finie. C'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite ! Il reste encore 4 chapitres, si mes calculs sont exacts. L'affaire devrait être bouclée d'ici la fin de l'année 2010... du moins, il y a intérêt ! Je déteste m'attarder sur mes histoires, surtout qu'il y en a déjà une autre en attente et que je préfère la commencer une fois que celle-ci sera bel et bien achevée, pour ne pas embrouiller tout le monde... sur ce, je termine d'écrire cela sur du Evanescence, et je vous souhaite ainsi une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous ne trouverez pas ce chapitre trop pourri (j'ai l'impression de faire de plus en plus de la merde au fur et à mesure que j'approche de la fin, ça craint)._

* * *

Chapitre 17

Break

J'avais survécu. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la vie m'avait gardée, alors que les blessures que je m'étais volontairement infligée étaient limite mortelles. J'avais perdu énormément de sang, j'avais enfoncé les lames un peu trop fort dans ma peau, au point de trancher des vaisseaux sanguins importants, vitaux. Et j'étais encore vivante, malgré cela. Même les médecins n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, lorsque Tristan s'empressa de les avertir de mon réveil. Mon arrêt cardiaque n'avait duré que l'espace de deux ou trois minutes, ce qui m'avait pourtant laissé le temps d'avoir cette vision onirique de Carlisle et moi quelque peu bizarre. Bien entendu, mes parents frôlèrent la crise cardiaque, quand ils apprirent par mon petit-ami que j'avais fait une tentative de suicide. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait en avoir été traumatisé ; désormais, il me surveillait en permanence, quitte à me téléphoner tous les soirs pour vérifier que j'allais bien, puisque je n'avais plus le droit de vivre chez lui à cause de ce qui m'était arrivé. Et puis, j'avais encore du mal à oublier les cris de ma mère au téléphone, après que mon père m'eut forcée à l'appeler à ma sortie de l'hôpital. Voilà, maintenant, j'étais plus encadrée que jamais, presque privée de libertés. Je me sentais étouffée, comprimée. Il fallait que je change d'air. Au plus vite.

Il fut donc convenu que je passerai l'été à Forks chez Kaori, étant donné que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis que j'avais emménagé à New York. Je lui manquais, et c'en était de même pour ma part. D'un côté, ce n'était pas plus mal, puisque je n'avais pas l'intention de griller sous le soleil durant deux mois d'affilée. Je partais demain matin au premier vol pour Seattle à dix heures, et je me vis donc contrainte de faire mes "adieux" temporaires à mes amis. Notamment Tristan, ce qui fut d'autant plus dur. Il suggéra de passer me voir à Forks quelques jours en juillet ou août, tout dépendrait de ses possibilités à se libérer de son travail. Cependant, entre temps, j'avais également réfléchi à ma situation avec lui. Etant donné que ma tentative de suicide avait confirmé ce que je ressentais vraiment pour Tristan, je pensais sérieusement à faire un break. Une rupture serait trop brutal. Cela se fit dans de bonnes convivialités à une fête donnée pour mon anniversaire, mais avec un peu de retard. Dix-neuf ans... je vieillissais et mourrais un peu plus chaque jour, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

- Il faudrait... que l'on fasse une pause, dis-je à Tristan.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... à vrai dire, je ne suis plus très sûre de mes sentiments. Il va me falloir du temps pour y réfléchir.

- Je comprends. Pends le temps qu'il te faudra, je saurai être patient... enfin... j'espère, dit-il en émettant un faible rire.

Il me fixa avec intensité, ses yeux gris révélant une certaine once de tristesse. Il me fit un peu de la peine, mais il fallait vraiment que je le quitte, en quelque sorte. Nous nous enlaçâmes en tant qu'amis, avant que je ne quitte les lieux pour regagner la demeure paternelle. Exceptionnellement, mon père fut là pour m'accueillir à mon retour.

- Je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'étais pas assez occupé de toi lorsque tu es revenu... et puis, ton anniversaire a quelque peu été gâché, vu les évènements récents. Alors, avant que tu ne partes rejoindre ta mère demain, je voudrais t'offrir ceci pour me faire un peu pardonner.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête un carton posé sur la table du salon. Avec une certaine curiosité semblable à celle des enfants qui vont ouvrir un cadeau le jour de Noël, je me hâtai d'approcher ce carton dépourvu d'emballage. Je l'ouvris, pour découvrir par la suite_ un chaton. _Oui, un chaton, une de ces petites boules de poils terribles qui sèment la pagaille un peu partout et qui sont pourtant impossibles à détester, tant elles sont adorables. Je regardai mon père avec de grands yeux.

- Un chaton ?

- J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te tenir compagnie. C'est toujours sympa, un animal domestique... non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai...

J'avais beau avoir des amis, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule ces derniers temps. Un chat pourrait toujours me réconforter dans mes moments de solitudes. Je m'emparai de l'animal pour le prendre dans mes bras. Étrangement, il ne manifesta aucun signe d'hostilité à mon égard alors que c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait, et il se contenta de blottir sa petite tête contre moi. Je soupirai, lorsque je constatai avec un certain retard la couleur de son pelage.

- Il est blanc, fis-je à mon père.

- Compte tenu de tes goûts, j'ai effectivement songé à en prendre un noir, mais... j'ai voulu changer un peu.

- Et tu as eu raison. Un peu de changement ne fait jamais de mal. C'est une femelle ?

- Non, un mâle. Il faudrait que tu penses à lui donner un prénom. Tu trouveras tout ce qui est nécessaire pour t'en occuper dans ta chambre.

- Merci, papa...

- De rien, ma puce. Je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant que je ne monte dans ma chambre avec mon nouveau compagnon dans les bras. Une fois dans mon espace privé, je le posai sur le lit, puis commençai à faire mes valises. Il était tout de même deux heures du matin, et je devrai me lever assez tôt si je ne voulais pas rater mon avion pour Seattle. Mon père avait effectivement tout prévu pour mon chat : un panier pour le transporter en voyage, un petit lit, la nourriture, une litière, ainsi que quelques jouets pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. Je comptais bien l'emmener avec moi à Forks, histoire de m'habituer à sa présence, puisque je n'avais _jamais_ eu d'animaux auparavant. Je rajoutai quelques derniers vêtements dans ma grande valise à roulettes avant d'aller me coucher. Le chaton vint se frotter contre moi en émettant des ronronnements sonores.

- Comment vais-je t'appeller, toi ? murmurai-je en caressant la douce fourrure qui recouvrait son corps.

Il me regarda de ses grands yeux bleus, avec une sorte d'air étonné.

- Certainement pas Tristan, soupirai-je avec exaspération. Même si tu as presque les mêmes yeux que lui... Sid ? Non, trop violent pour un chat. Sirius ? C'est mieux pour les chiens. Grosminet ? Ah non, c'est moche... oh, et puis, pourquoi je devrais te donner un nom à la con parce que tu es un chat ? Pfff... peut-être Carlisle ? Ton pelage est blanc, synonyme de pureté. Lui, il était bien quelqu'un de pur, contrairement à d'autres...

C'est sur ces pensées que le sommeil ne tarda pas à m'emporter. La nuit fut bien trop courte à mon goût, puisque ce fut dans un état relativement fatigué que je débarquai à l'aéroport, accompagné par mon insomniaque de père, qui, lui, pétait littéralement la forme contrairement à moi. Nous nous dîmes brièvement au revoir, d'un air entendu, puisque nous savions déjà que nous nous reverrions d'ici deux mois. Et puis, John pourrait un peu profiter de son temps libre avec sa compagne Carrie, sans m'avoir sur leur dos. C'était mieux ainsi, et ça arrangeait tout le monde. J'arrivai à Seattle en plein après-midi, et ma mère ne cacha pas sa joie de me revoir lorsqu'elle me vit récupérer ma valise et ma guitare, au milieu de tous les autres voyageurs qui attendaient également pour leur bagages. Comme d'habitude, Kaori ne manqua pas de m'étouffer lorsqu'elle m'enlaça.

- Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver, ma chérie.

- Je le vois bien, maman, répliquai-je en souriant à moitié. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir. Comment va Peter ?

- Bien. Il serait venu avec moi pour t'accueillir mais il travaille aujourd'hui. Et toi, ça va ? Oh, tes cheveux ont eu une énorme poussée de croissance ou... ?

- Ce sont des extensions de très bonne qualité et conçues à partir de vrais cheveux, la coupai-je aussitôt. Ah, voilà mon chat ! m'exclamai-je ensuite lorsque j'identifiai et saisis le panier en plastique rouge qui abritait mon animal de compagnie parmi les nombreuses valises présentes sur le tapis roulant.

- Depuis quand as-tu un chat ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- Euh... à vrai dire, je ne l'ai que depuis hier. C'est papa qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

- Ah, ce John... il me surprendra toujours, soupira Kaori. Et tu t'es vraiment sentie obligée de l'emmener avec toi ici ?

- Ben oui ! Qui s'en occuperait sinon ? Et puis, ça me fera de la compagnie, c'est fait pour.

- Anna... je suis allergique aux poils de chat.

- Génial. Et c'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ?

- J'ai déjà du te le dire un millions de fois, quand tu me demandais pourquoi nous n'avions pas de chats à la maison...

- Comme si j'allais m'en souvenir ! Et bien, maintenant, c'est trop tard, désolé. Il restera enfermé dans ma chambre, ne t'en fais pas.

- Il y a intérêt, jeune fille. Tu as suffisamment fait de dégâts comme ça... marmonna-t-elle.

Je ne relevai pas, comprenant directement qu'elle faisait allusion à ma dépression précédente et mon suicide raté. Elle se proposa de porter ma valise, tandis que je me chargeai de mon chat et de ma guitare. Lorsque nous sortîmes de l'aéroport, nous fûmes surprises par la grosse averse qui s'abattit sur nous, alors que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture de Kaori. De plus, le climat était assez froid, pour un début de juillet. Je grognai, et posai mes affaires à terre, le temps de me recouvrir de mon blouson en cuir. Temps de merde, typique de Forks. Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il fasse beau et chaud, de toute façon. Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes, après tout ? Ça commençait bien.


	19. Quelques points de sutures

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre bouclé, et puis, c'est les vacances pour moi, ouaiiiis. Je rappelle qu'il reste encore deux chapitres, ainsi que l'épilogue. Ça va bientôt finir, on a jamais été aussi proche de la fin... bon, j'arrête de citer mes conneries littéraires et je vous souhaite ainsi une bonne lecture, comme d'habitude. :)_

* * *

Chapitre 18 

Quelques points de suture

Déjà une semaine que j'étais à Forks. Déjà une semaine que je crevais l'ennui. Enfin... en quelque sorte. Dès mon arrivée, j'avais repris contact avec mes amis punks, mais ça s'était arrêté là, même si j'avais été heureuse de les revoir et de passer un moment avec eux. Ils étaient assez occupés avec leur groupe, puisqu'ils avaient trouvé une autre chanteuse, comme je l'avais prédit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes journées, à part dessiner, jouer de la guitare, lire, ou m'occuper de mon chat. Et j'allais rester deux mois ici ? Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter de venir pour tout l'été, alors que je savais très bien que cette petite ville perdue ne valait rien à côté de New York. Je me maudissais intérieurement. A l'heure qu'il était, j'aurais tout fait pour rentrer chez mon père. Bon, en étant ici, je faisais plaisir à ma mère, j'en avais conscience, mais quand même... j'aurais encore largement préféré m'isoler en Alaska plutôt qu'à Forks. Sinon, mes blessures commençaient à cicatriser. Lentement, mais sûrement, et Kaori ne manquait jamais de me faire des remarques avec un certain dégoût, puisque je ne cherchais pas à les dissimuler. Du moins, à la maison, car, quand je sortais, je revêtais toujours une veste ou un pull pourvus de manches longues. D'ailleurs, il était temps que je fasse enlever les points de suture, après deux semaines passées à désinfecter mes plaies limite béantes. Encore une fois, c'était Kaori qui me l'avait fait remarquer, car aller à l'hosto pour me faire enlever ces foutus points était une de mes dernières préoccupations malgré mon oisiveté récurrente. Cependant, je n'allais pas non plus protester, parce qu'il était vrai que mes blessures n'étaient pas belles à voir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à un zombie recousu quand je les contemplais longuement dans mes moments d'évasion.

Ma mère accepta de me conduire à l'hôpital en même temps qu'elle se rendait au travail. Elle me déposa devant l'entrée du bâtiment, puis partit, me laissant ainsi seule à la merci de ce qui allait m'attendre à l'intérieur. Je redoutais déjà de devoir faire face à une infirmière ou un toubib qui ne pourrait s'empêcher d'afficher un air choqué lorsqu'il ou elle verrait ce que je m'étais infligée, et c'était vraiment le genre de trucs que je détestais. Soupirant d'avance par exaspération, je pénétrai à l'intérieur et me dirigeai vers le comptoir de l'accueil. J'attendis longtemps qu'une des réceptionnistes se libère, puisqu'elles étaient déjà occupées ; soit au téléphone, soit en discutant avec quelqu'un, à ma plus grande impatience. Quand vint enfin mon tour, une vieille femme me réceptionna avec un grand sourire. Néanmoins, je ne fis pas de même. J'étais assez irritée comme ça.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Hum... bonjour. Je viens juste pour me faire enlever des points de suture.

- Qui est votre médecin ?

- Je ne suis pas d'ici. Mais il faudrait que quelqu'un le fasse, n'importe qui fera l'affaire...

- Très bien. Je vais voir si quelqu'un est disponible pour vous.

Je levai les yeux au ciel lorsque je la vis s'emparer de nouveau du téléphone, mais elle fut interrompue dans son geste par une voix s'adressant à elle :

- Ah, Sally. On m'a dit que j'étais appelé pour une affaire urgente ?

- Finalement, quelqu'un vous a remplacé. Mais vous tombez bien, docteur Cullen, je cherchais justement quelqu'un pour s'occuper de cette demoiselle ici présente, répondit-elle en me désignant du menton.

_Docteur Cullen_. Ces mots se répercutèrent dans une sorte d'écho, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à part un grand vide dans mon crâne. Sur le coup, je ne bronchai pas du tout. Puis, quand je saisis avec une certaine lenteur ce que tout cela signifiait - à en juger le regard de la femme qui se trouvait en face de moi, j'en fus déstabilisée. Je détournai mes yeux de ceux de la réceptionniste pour chercher à voir qui était son interlocuteur. Je le vis. _Non, ce n'était pas possible. _Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, à moins que je ne fasse encore un rêve éveillé à la con, un de ces rêves qui avaient pourri ma vie à New York. Pourtant, tout semblait réel. L'odeur propre de désinfectant, le bruit de tous ces gens autour de moi, et _lui, _surtout lui. Sauf que, justement, je ne vis plus que lui. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. J'eus la sensation de faire une chute du haut de l'Empire State Bulding.

_Point de vue de Carlisle :_

Durant l'espace d'une seconde, je me demandai si c'était bien _elle_. Mais oui, c'était bien elle, j'aurais reconnu son odeur particulière parmi tant d'autres. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sembla pâlir à vue d'oeil, complètement prise au dépourvu. Je ressentis un léger pincement au coeur ; ces derniers jours, je l'avais cru morte, et elle était alors la dernière personne que je me serais attendu à voir aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il était fort possible que ce soit de même de son côté. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas revu ? Suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de me revoir, et encore moins de me suivre dans mon bureau, lorsque je lui adressai un signe de tête aimable pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait venir avec moi. Je perçus ses pas légers derrière moi ; elle traînait des pieds, d'un air résigné. C'était tout à fait compréhensible. Cependant, je n'étais pas certain d'avoir la force de lui parler. Après avoir refermé la porte de mon bureau derrière elle, je l'invitai à s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Vu comment c'était parti, la suite s'avérait difficile.

- Alors... que puis-je faire pour vous ? dis-je avec un manque d'assurance remarquable.

Elle parût surprise du fait que je l'aie vouvoyé. Comme si je la considérais comme une simple patiente inconnue, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, hélas. Je sentais qu'elle était nerveuse, cela se voyait à la lèvre supérieure de sa bouche qui tremblait.

- Pourquoi me vouvoyez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, la tête basse. Elle me fuyait du regard.

- Peu importe... je suis juste ici pour me faire enlever des points de suture...

- Et bien, dans ce cas, je vous demanderai de vous asseoir là-bas, fis-je en désignant la banquette destinée aux patients afin que je puisse mieux les examiner.

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire, toujours sans me regarder, et posa son sac bandoulière à côté d'elle. Je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps cette marque d'hostilité de sa part. Elle me blessait, et j'ignorais si c'était volontaire de sa part ou non.

- Montrez-moi vos points de suture, s'il vous plaît.

J'observai ainsi Anna relever lentement les longues manches de son haut pour ensuite dévoiler une longue et profonde ouverture en voie de cicatrisation s'étendant le long de chacun de ses avant-bras. Je manquai d'émettre une exclamation à cette vue, mais je me fis violence. Je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié que j'en rajoute, déjà qu'elle semblait être réticente à me montrer ces marques. Néanmoins, j'eus un élan de tristesse pour elle. Je savais très bien pourquoi et comment elle s'était fait ces blessures, et cela me faisait de la peine. Elle avait tenté de se suicider en s'ouvrant les avant-bras mais avait, par miracle, survécu. Normalement, des ouvertures si profondes n'auraient pas épargné quelqu'un. Je préférai m'abstenir de tout commentaire et me contentai alors de faire mon travail : je m'emparai d'une paire de ciseaux puis saisis le bras d'Anna pour le placer au dessus d'un petit plateau d'aluminium posé à côté de la banquette. A peine mes doigts effleurèrent-ils sa peau qu'elle frissonna. Je ne pus déterminer si c'était dû à la froideur qui émanait de mon corps, ou bien, si elle appréhendait le moindre contact physique avec moi. Cela pourrait très bien être les deux. Je commençai à couper les points de suture uns à uns, tout en guettant discrètement les réactions d'Anna. Elle fixait avec une certaine insistance les ciseaux glisser le long de son avant-bras, le visage livide et les lèvres pincées, prenant bien le soin de ne pas croiser mon regard. Je constatai que je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi fragile qu'aujourd'hui. Elle était incroyablement pâle, ses yeux étaient cernés, et elle semblait avoir beaucoup maigri. Était-elle tombée malade ? Elle m'inquiétait. Une fois ma tâche terminée, j'appliquais un peu de désinfectant sur les plaies et posai dessus un pansement, avant qu'Anna ne saisisse qu'elle pouvait _enfin_ partir. Elle en trépignait d'impatience, cela se voyait. D'un côté, plus vite elle serait partie, plus vite mon malaise serait dissipé. Sauf qu'au moment où elle s'empara brusquement de son sac pour ensuite s'en aller le plus vite possible, je ne pus m'empêcher de la retenir par le bras. Non pas pour lui dire qu'il fallait régler certains détails administratifs, mais pour lui dire ce que je pensais à propos de ses blessures. Anna s'immobilisa, raide.

- _Et ta promesse ?_

C'était sorti tout seul. J'étais passé du vouvoiement faussement indifférent au tutoiement complètement intime. Il y avait de quoi être pris au dépourvu.

- Ma promesse ? répondit Anna, après un long moment de silence, sans pour autant se retourner.

- Oui. Tu sais, celle où...

- ... j'ai promis de ne pas commettre d'actes stupides susceptibles de me faire du mal juste parce que _tu_ me larguais.

- Je ne t'ai pas largué... commençai-je à protester.

- C'est la même chose. Tu pensais vraiment que je serais _heureuse_ sans toi ? Non mais, quelle blague. N'empêche, j'y ai cru ces derniers mois... avant de me rendre compte que finalement, ce n'était que des illusions. Et oui, ma promesse n'aura pas fait long feu. De toute façon, mes efforts auront été vains.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te quitter, dis-je avec un arrière sentiment de culpabilité.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû. Et c'est que maintenant que tu l'admets ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

- Tu aurais pu mourir.

- C'était tout ce que je voulais.

Elle s'interrompit, commençant à trembler de colère. Je sentais la tension grandir de plus en plus entre nous.

- Pourquoi... faut-il que tu re-débarques dans ma vie au moment où je commençais un peu à t'oublier ? reprit-elle.

- Ce n'était qu'un pur hasard.

- Laisse-moi partir.

- Non.

- Laisse-moi partir, insista-t-elle, en s'efforçant de rester calme.

- Attends...

Anna se retourna violemment et tenta de me faire lâcher prise. Sans succès. Elle ne chercha pas à masquer son énervement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un _putain _de vampire que tu te dois de me... de me dominer, tout ça parce que je suis si faible à côté de toi ! Maintenant, lâche-moi, sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? demandai-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle ne répondit pas et releva la tête. Cette fois-ci, je pus enfin la regarder droit dans les yeux. Les siens étaient d'une incroyable noirceur, presque menaçants. Mais l'effet était gâché par le fait qu'ils étaient embués de larmes. Saisi par cette vue, je lâchai automatiquement ma prise sur son bras. Elle le massa instantanément l'espace de quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas déboîté, car il était possible que je l'aie trop serré sans m'en rendre compte. Je perçus une larme s'écouler le long de sa joue.

- J'aimerais pouvoir sécher tes pleurs, murmurai-je, un peu honteux.

- Non, ne fais surtout pas ça.

- On pourrait tout reprendre à zéro, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé...

- C'est trop tard pour le faire.

Elle hésita à rajouter quelque chose, mais se résigna. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Jusqu'à ce jour, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal à cause d'une femme. Encore moins lorsque celle-ci s'avérait rejeter l'amour que je lui portais. Mais c'était peine perdue ; peut-être fallait-il que je songe sérieusement à lui faire _mes adieux,_ la prochaine et dernière fois que je la verrais.

_Point de vue de Anna :_

Ce fut en pleurs que je rentrai chez moi. A mon plus grand soulagement, je constatai en franchissant le seuil que ma mère n'était pas là. Je n'aurais pas à me forcer de rester silencieuse jusqu'à atteindre ma chambre ; ainsi, toute la colère que je contenais, mon chagrin, ce que je ressentais depuis que j'avais revu Carlisle finit par sortir simultanément. Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Avec fureur, j'arrachai ce foutu médaillon en argent que je portais à mon cou pour le jeter à travers ma chambre lorsque j'y pénétrai. Je me jetai sur mon lit, étouffant un nouveau sanglot dans l'oreiller, commençant à regretter ce tatouage qui signifiait tant pour moi et que je m'étais fait faire sur l'omoplate récemment. Maintenant, j'avais de bonnes raisons pour rentrer à New York. Si ma mère voulait vraiment me voir, elle n'aurait qu'à faire le trajet elle-même.


	20. Retrouvailles

_Je devrais être en cours à l'heure qu'il est mais cela ne s'est pas fait car je suis victime d'une grosse crève depuis le début de la semaine. La belle vie ! Ceci dit, je m'empresse d'achever ce chapitre, car je sens que le mois de novembre va être chargé pour moi et j'ignore quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir publier prochainement la suite (mais je promets d'achever cette fic' avant la fin de l'année, après tout, il ne reste que deux chapitres). En espérant que vous aimerez... ou pas._

* * *

Chapitre 19

Retrouvailles

- Je veux retourner à New York.

- Anna, ça fait plus d'un millions de fois que tu me le dis, et ça dure depuis une semaine. Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

- J'insisterai tant que tu ne céderas pas. En attendant, je vais croupir une fois de plus devant la télé pendant que tu vas passer une SUPER soirée en amoureux à Seattle.

Ma mère roula des yeux, exaspérée, tandis que j'allai m'affaler sur le canapé du salon pour ensuite saisir la télécommande et allumer la télévision. Oui, j'avais conscience que je devais l'agacer, mais je persistais. Je ne voulais surtout pas rester encore trop longtemps ici depuis que je savais que les Cullen était revenus. D'ailleurs, Kaori s'était abstenue de m'en informer, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire. Je lui en voulais. Je l'observai se remaquiller une dernière fois devant son miroir de poche, prête à partir pour rejoindre son compagnon. Je me surpris à éprouver une sorte de jalousie envers eux. Ce n'était pas Tristan qui m'aurait invitée au restaurant quand on sortait ensemble, vu son niveau de romantisme relativement bas. Je me souvins qu'une soirée en amoureux s'était résumée avec lui à un Quick puis un film d'horreur au cinéma. Vraiment_ très_ romantique.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, d'accord ? fit Kaori.

- C'est cela. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, à Peter et à toi, répliquai-je, un peu hargneuse.

- Merci ma chérie, passe une bonne soirée aussi. Je t'ai préparé des sushis pour le dîner, ils sont dans le frigo. A demain.

Je l'entendis refermer la porte d'entrée, puis le moteur de sa voiture ne tarda pas à démarrer dans les instants qui suivirent. J'étais bien partie pour passer une soirée de merde, contrairement à elle. Il n'y avait rien de spécial sur les chaînes et j'avais déjà revu une partie de mes DVD préférés pour passer le temps. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'aurais très bien pu faire une sortie avec Alice et Jasper mais non. Ils étaient passés me voir dans la semaine, parce que Carlisle les avait forcément prévenu de mon come-back dans cette ville paumée pour les vacances. Au début, j'avais été très surprise de les voir ainsi débarquer chez moi, et de me demander des nouvelles alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas été fichus de m'en donner après tout ce temps passé. Nous avions longuement discuté. Tout d'abord, ils avaient mis du temps à s'excuser pour leur manque de contacts, et le fait qu'ils soient partis sans me prévenir quelques mois auparavant. Ensuite, ils m'avaient raconté ce qui s'était passé de leur côté récemment : ils étaient revenus habiter à Forks pour Bella (rien que ça ?) après avoir vécu à Ithaca dans l'Etat de New York, Bella et Alice étaient allées en Italie pour sauver la peau de Edward, et ils avaient combattu une horde de vampires nouveau-nés dirigée par Victoria (celle qui m'avait mordue l'an dernier) il y a moins d'un mois. Quelle vie trépidante ils avaient dû mener. Enfin bref. Même si j'avais considéré Alice et Jasper comme mes meilleurs amis, j'avais du mal à me rattacher de nouveau à eux pour le coup qu'ils m'avaient fait. Cependant, ils comprenaient tout à fait que je fusse un peu distante avec eux, alors ils ne m'en voulaient pas. Après tout, si on considérait leur âge réel, ils étaient certainement plus matures que moi. Peut-être que je finirai par les pardonner d'ici la fin de l'été... une partie de moi voulait les garder pour amis.

Finalement, je décidai de me visionner pour la énième fois le film Requiem For A Dream, histoire de _m'occuper._ Seulement, au bout d'un moment, je sentis la fatigue m'envahir et je commençai alors à m'endormir devant l'écran. Enfin, j'aurai vraiment pu m'endormir si je n'avais pas entendu à ce moment là la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. J'ouvris à moitié les yeux et consultai l'heure qu'affichait mon portable : vingt-trois heures trente-trois. Qui pouvait bien être assez con pour vouloir me rendre visite à cette heure-ci ? Cela ne pouvait certainement pas être ma mère, elle ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain matin, elle me l'avait certifié. Puis, je pensai alors à Peter, Andrew, et Will : je les voyais très bien venir pour me forcer à prendre une cuite avec eux, déjantés comme ils étaient. Et tout cela finirait, une fois de plus, chez Peter, pour tout décuver. Mais si ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, il se pouvait très bien que ce soit un malade mental, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Passablement irritée, je me levai péniblement du canapé et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée sans me presser. Le type prendrait cher pour avoir osé me déranger, j'étais déjà prête à le renvoyer illico presto. Sauf que quand j'ouvris la porte, je demeurai comme tétanisée par la vue de la personne qui se tenait devant moi. _Putain de merde._

- Bonsoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répondis-je d'un ton limite agressif après un long moment passé à le dévisager.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

- A ton avis ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas long, assura Carlisle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne sera pas long ?

- Et bien... je venais pour te dire au revoir. Ou plutôt, _adieu_...

- Adieu ? répétai-je, incrédule.

- Oui. J'ai fini par comprendre que... comment expliquer cela ? Nous n'avons plus les mêmes rapports.

- Il serait temps de s'en rendre compte.

- J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux lors de ta visite à l'hôpital l'autre jour. Il était évident... qu'après tout ce que tu as enduré, tu prennes très mal le fait que l'on se revoit, même le temps d'une heure ou deux. Effectivement, ce n'est pas la peine de songer à un nouveau départ si tu dois encore plus souffrir, alors que c'est vraiment ce que je ne souhaite pas pour toi. Je suis désolé mais... je pense que ça vaut mieux pour nous. Je vais arrêter de déranger et te laisser vivre pleinement ta vie. Je ne chercherai plus à te fréquenter.

- C'était toi, ce soir-là... n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je.

- Tu parles de ce bal où je t'ai rencontré par inadvertance à New York ? Oui. Crois-moi, ce n'était qu'un pur hasard, encore une fois, dit-il avec tristesse.

- Et bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas me dire que c'était toi. N'empêche, j'ai eu d'énormes doutes, ton comportement était trop susceptible de te dévoiler... mais c'est du passé. Pffff... à vrai dire, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de toi.

- Je ne veux pas paraître indiscret mais... quels sont ces cauchemars qui te hantent et te font pleurer chaque nuit ?

- Mes cauchemars ? Comment est-ce que tu... _Oh mon Dieu ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es remis à m'espionner pendant que je dors ? _

Son visage afficha un air sincèrement désolé, puis il baissa légèrement la tête, presque honteux. J'étais outrée par cette nouvelle peu réjouissante. Ces fameux cauchemars qui m'avaient tant empêchée de dormir durant ma dépression avaient refait surface depuis que j'étais revenue à Forks. Trop de mauvais souvenirs m'avaient envahie, et puis le fait de revoir Carlisle n'avait rien ajouté de bon à cela. Maintenant, s'il s'amusait à contempler ce spectacle chaque nuit, j'avais de quoi me sentir mal. Je n'osais pas imaginer qu'il ait pu entendre mes cris désespérés dans mon sommeil. C'était trop personnel pour qu'il s'en mêle, trop douloureux. Bref, ça ne le regardait pas. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était de partager ma souffrance avec les autres. Surtout lui et sa compassion _légendaire_.

- Je te hais, parvins-je à prononcer malgré la boule qui venait de se former à l'instant dans ma gorge.

Je voulus lui fermer la porte au nez mais n'en eut pas la force. Quelque peu frustrée par tant de faiblesse de ma part à un moment où il ne fallait surtout pas la montrer me força à tourner le dos à Carlisle et à m'éloigner alors de lui pour dissimuler mes larmes de rage. Ce qui ne sembla pourtant pas lui échapper. D'un instant à l'autre, je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule. Je m'écartai aussitôt, à fleur de peau.

- Anna...

- Dégage. Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu as à me dire et... vas-t'en... dis-je entre deux sanglots étouffés.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil.

- Tu as une minute.

- Très bien. Déjà, je t'avoue que oui, je viens te voir pendant que tu dors. Certes, je reste à peine quelques minutes, mais je ressens le besoin d'être prêt de toi. J'ai conscience que tu m'en veux à mort pour tout ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à... t'aimer. C'est horrible de te voir autant meurtrie à cause de ces cauchemars. Si seulement je pouvais t'apaiser pour que tu ailles mieux... cependant, je ne veux pas te harceler si tu ne ressens plus rien à mon égard. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te faire mes adieux, en quelque sorte... tu ne me verras plus ainsi.

- Okay, tu as décidé de ne plus me fréquenter définitivement ? fis-je avec violence.

- Comme je te l'ai dit à l'instant, ça vaudra mieux pour nous. Même si ça me fait de la peine d'en arriver là.

- J'aimerais quand même que tu saches un truc : tu es la cause de mes cauchemars. Je vois des choses horribles te concernant, ça m'avait passé mais c'est revenu il y a quelques jours et je pense que...

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'achever ma phrase, car il m'embrassa en me prenant au dépourvu le plus total. Je ne fermai même pas les yeux, tant j'étais surprise par ce geste. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, car quelques secondes après, Carlisle se recula de moi pour mieux me regarder. Chose que je ne pouvais pas trop faire de mon côté. J'allais pleurer d'un instant à l'autre.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, interdite.

- C'était ma façon de mettre fin à tout ça.

- Reprends ton foutu médaillon en argent alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à le porter, m'énervai-je.

Je perdais le contrôle, mes émotions prenaient le dessus. Mes larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans que je ne puisse les arrêter désormais ; je me sentais presque fiévreuse. Ça me rendait malade que Carlisle renonce à ses sentiments pour moi, malade à l'idée de ne plus le revoir juste pour des stupidités, malade parce que j'avais besoin de lui malgré moi. Mon Dieu... qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé ne pas être si _sentimentale_, si _sensible_... la vie aurait tellement été plus simple si j'avais été dotée d'un coeur de pierre.

- Tu le portes encore ? s'étonna-t-il lorsqu'il le remarqua à mon cou.

- Toujours. Il fait _partie de moi._

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit comme pour dire quelque chose, mais elle se referma presque aussitôt. Un peu hésitant, il entreprit d'essuyer doucement mes larmes pour tenter de me calmer. Ce qui sembla fonctionner, car je ne le repoussai pas, même si j'en avais très envie. Nous nous fixâmes du regard longuement dans un silence quelque peu tendu. Mes pensées commençaient à se brouiller : j'hésitais à chasser Carlisle d'ici parce que j'étais très énervée contre lui, mais d'un autre côté, je voulais qu'il reste car sa présence me rassurait, en quelque sorte. Mais lui, que pouvait-il penser de moi ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre encore m'aimer alors que j'avais conscience d'être désagréable avec lui depuis tout à l'heure ? Je ne le méritais pas. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir en disant qu'il venait pour me faire ses adieux. S'il pensait que tout irait mieux pour moi en réglant les comptes de cette manière, il se trompait. A mon avis, cela empirerait même les choses. La situation était confuse. Soudainement, attirés comme deux aimants, nous finîmes par nous embrasser, poussés par une sorte de désir inconscient que nous ne pouvions refouler _(note de l'auteur : ça sent la philo Freudienne à plein nez mouahaha !)_. Cette fois, je pus vraiment apprécier la froideur et la douceur des lèvres de Carlisle sur les miennes, puis ses bras autour de moi, ses mains caressant mon dos à moitié découvert. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être doux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi... aimée. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir ressenti cela avec Tristan. C'était tellement différent. Et puis, c'était si bon de _le_ retrouver. J'eus l'impression de rêver. Ce ne fut que quand je sentis son corps se presser contre le mien pour renforcer son étreinte que je saisis que c'était bel et bien la réalité. Nos sentiments agissaient pour nous ; c'est ainsi que Carlisle ne tarda pas à me porter dans ses bras et à monter dans ma chambre à une vitesse tellement vampirique que je n'eus pas le temps de voir le décor se modifier autour de nous. Je me retrouvai désormais couchée sur mon lit, couverte par les baisers de Carlisle brûlant ma peau, tandis que nous nous ôtions - voire arracher, nos vêtements avec une certaine fureur. Nous éprouvions un besoin irrésistible de faire l'amour, comme les couples qui ne se sont pas vus depuis plusieurs mois... ce qui était le cas, d'ailleurs. Il y avait également un autre contexte. Nous nous étions plus ou moins brouillés, notre relation s'était bêtement brisée, j'avais été en proie à une belle crise de nerfs, et il_ fallait _réparer tout ce malentendu. Nous ne pouvions plus continuer à nous ignorer de cette manière. C'était horrible de constater à quel point notre liaison pouvait être vitale, nécessaire à notre bien-être. Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ? Je me le demandais, des fois. Mais maintenant que j'étais dans les bras puissants de Carlisle, j'avais déjà tout oublié et plus rien ne m'importait à part lui. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi heureuse. _(Navrée les gens, la romantico-perverse que je suis avait l'intention d'enchaîner avec un petit contenu sexuellement explicite mais j'ai trop la flemme et je préfère ainsi abréger pour aller à l'essentiel... désolée de vous décevoir !)_

- Je vais quitter Esmé, finit par dire à voix basse Carlisle peu après nos ébats.

- Vraiment ?

- Il faut bien. Je ne peux pas continuer à la... tromper. Ça me pèse sur la conscience. Et puis... je t'aime trop pour te quitter.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre, fis-je en émettant un rire bref malgré moi.

- Je vais quand même attendre que le mariage d'Edward et Bella soit passé. Je n'ai pas envie de...

- QUOI ? m'exclamai-je subitement en lui coupant la parole.

Je me redressai et le fixai avec ahurissement. Il ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi je réagissais ainsi.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Bella a mon âge et elle va se marier... avec Edward... c'est dégueulasse, j'y crois pas !

En fait, j'étais un peu jalouse de ce couple. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher, ils menaient une vie de couple idyllique, ils allaient se marier, la belle vie quoi ! Alors que Carlisle et moi... c'était tout le contraire. Pire encore, c'était de l'adultère, notre histoire. Cela m'écoeurait presque.

- Oh non... Anna, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, fit Carlisle d'une voix faible lorsqu'il saisit que la nouvelle m'avait mise dans tous mes états.

- Pourquoi se marient-ils ? C'est trop tôt...

- Je sais, mais il y a plusieurs raisons qui font qu'ils n'ont pas trop le choix.

- Quoi, par exemple ?

- Déjà, Bella doit être transformée en vampire le plus rapidement possible, mais Edward préfère se marier avec elle avant.

- Parce qu'en plus, _elle va être transformée ?_

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Cette Bella obtenait _tout_ ce que j'aurais souhaité. Secrètement, j'aurais aimé être la femme de Carlisle pour connaître les joies d'être son épouse. Cela aurait été tellement différent plutôt que d'être sa _maîtresse_. J'aurais aimé être sa semblable, aussi forte et belle que lui, pour qu'il n'éprouve aucune crainte à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Je me sentais si vulnérable, si... insignifiante à côté d'un Cullen. Et maintenant, j'apprenais que Bella allait rejoindre leur clan, dans tous les sens du terme. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je l'envierais, jusqu'à ce soir-là. Tout cela m'énerva davantage.

- Calme-toi, murmura doucement Carlisle à mon oreille, tout en caressant mes cheveux pour me consoler.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Je me dis que je n'aurais peut-être... jamais le droit d'être dans la même situation que Bella... et ça, ça me rend malade.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. J'avais abordé un sujet sensible. Cependant, j'obtins tout de même une réponse.

- Il faudrait déjà que je quitte Esmé. Après, nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter.


	21. Paradise Lost

_Comme dirait Homer Simpson : « Wouuuh pinaise !» j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mis les pieds sur Fanfiction depuis un siècle ! Alors que ça fait à peine un mois... xD Comme je constate qu'on entame déjà le mois de décembre, je me suis dit qu'il serait vraiment temps que je mette un terme à cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes, afin que je puisse commencer 2011 avec une nouvelle. :D D'un côté, il me tarde, j'ai vraiment envie de changer un peu. Ce chapitre sera une sorte d'épilogue à tout ça mais sans vraiment l'être puisqu'il y a déjà un épilogue de prévu (hum est-ce que ma phrase est cohérente au moins ? Oo). Vous comprendrez pourquoi. A votre avis, ce sera un happy end ou pas ? ^^ Sinon, on s'en fout mais quand même : je suis allée voir la première partie de HP7 au ciné et j'ai tellement aimé (pour une fois, vu que le 5 et le 6 étaient limite à chier) que ça m'a donné envie de réécrire des fictions sur cet univers là. A voir…_

* * *

Chapitre 20 

Paradise Lost

_"Love is a tragedy  
all that I have, all that I'll ever need  
is right here inside  
Let the winds of freedom be my guide..."_

_Paradise Lost, _Symphony X.

Le temps passe, à une vitesse effrayante, sans même que l'on en ait conscience. Mais les souvenirs et les sentiments demeurent intacts. Cela faisait sept mois que je m'étais remise en _quelque sorte_ en couple avec Carlisle. Bien que je dusse retourner à New York après avoir passé l'été à Forks afin d'entamer mes études dans une école de dessin, nous avions décidé de laisser intacte notre liaison. Même si la distance qui nous séparait était douloureuse. En sept mois, il s'était passé tant de choses : Edward et Bella s'étaient mariés, ils avaient même eu un enfant, et cela en à peine un mois. Je n'étais pas prête d'oublier le choc qui m'avait frappée lorsque Carlisle m'avait annoncé la nouvelle. J'étais encore chez ma mère à cette période-là, d'ailleurs. Il m'avait dit que Bella était restée cloîtrée chez eux pour cacher à tout le monde cette grossesse beaucoup trop prématurée et complètement inattendue ; inattendue, parce que nous avions tous été loin de nous douter que la reproduction des espèces était possible entre humains et vampires. Enfin, surtout Carlisle. Comme nous n'avions pas de rapports protégés, il n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi_ moi_ je n'étais pas tombée enceinte bien avant... jusqu'à ce que je lui avoue que je prenais quotidiennement la pilule, bien que j'en eusse plus besoin. A la base, je prenais les comprimés pour traiter mes problèmes d'acné mais j'avais déjà passé l'âge de la puberté. Du coup, j'avais conservé stupidement ce réflexe, peut-être par une peur inconsciente de me retrouvée engrossée alors que techniquement, c'était _impossible_. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que Bella soit elle-même victime. Mais cela avait eu des conséquences : en mettant au monde un nourrisson vampire, elle avait dû être immédiatement transformée sous peine de mourir. Maintenant, elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Je ne l'enviais pas forcément d'être mère à cet âge-là, sachant qu'elle était encore si jeune, à peine diplômée comme moi, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle avait ainsi la chance d'être mère et vampire en même temps me tuait à moitié. Je continuais à nourrir une certaine jalousie, ou peut-être envie, qui sait, à l'égard de son couple. Carlisle aurait déjà dû quitter Esmé. Il ne l'avait simplement pas fait à cause des complications dernièrement : la naissance d'un bébé à moitié humain et vampire avait provoqué des conflits avec d'autres vampires, quitte à mener une bataille qui avait failli être sanglante. Je me souvenais encore de l'appel téléphonique de Carlisle peu avant, et qui ressemblait à un adieu, comme s'il allait vraiment mourir. Au début, j'avais crû que c'était une blague, mais son ton extrêmement sérieux m'avait vite fait changer d'avis. Dieu merci, il s'en était sorti avec toute sa famille. Mais maintenant, il fallait vraiment qu'on concrétise _nos_ projets.

A cause de mes études qui me forçaient à rester constamment à New York, notre relation avait virée au statut de liaison occasionelle, voire presque inexistante. Les appels téléphoniques, les mails, les SMS ne nous suffisaient plus. En l'espace de sept mois, nous nous étions vus seulement deux fois : par chance, Carlisle avait dû se rendre à des conférences à Washington et à Boston pour le travail, ce qui lui avait permis de venir me rendre visite au passage, le temps d'une journée. Mais c'était tout. On ne pouvait pas continuer davantage de cette manière, nous étions d'accord là-dessus. Et puis, nous avions déjà tout planifié, une fois que Carlisle aurait quitté sa femme (malgré moi, je redoutais ce moment) : il me rejoindrait à New York pour vivre avec moi dans mon petit appartement d'étudiante (pour le moment financé par mon père), il n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver un autre poste dans un hôpital compte tenu de ses performances, et une fois que j'aurais fini ma première année, nous partirions quelque part ailleurs pour commencer une autre vie. Du moins, je l'espérais. Pour une fois que je faisais preuve d'un peu d'optimisme.

- Quand est-ce qu'on se voit ? demandai-je à Carlisle, à une heure tardive, un soir de février.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ça fait deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu. J'en ai marre... fis-je en gémissant malgré moi comme une petite fille qui faisait un caprice.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais tu sais que c'est compliqué...

- Oui. Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi. Énormément.

- Quitte ta femme.

- Ah oui. C'est un autre problème, soupira-t-il.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en charge, menacai-je.

- Tu peux toujours essayer. Mais je te déconseillerais de le faire en présence des autres. Qui sait ce qui se passerait... ils te _massacreraient._

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je sais. Plus sérieusement, je crains la réaction de Esmé. Elle le prendra très mal. Je vais me sentir mal, aussi.

- Je pense aussi. Mais j'en ai assez de continuer tout ça dans le secret. Ça devient de plus en plus lourd à porter. Il faut qu'on y mette un terme. Et vite.

- Bon. D'ici la fin de la semaine, ça ne devrait plus poser un problème.

- D'ici la fin de la semaine, on sera ensemble. Je pense que je vais faire un tour à Forks pour le weekend, dire "bonjour" à ma mère... puisque je ne l'ai pas vue depuis Noël.

- D'accord. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

- Pareil. Je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. Demain, j'ai un partiel et je dois me lever tôt... bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Dors bien... et bon courage pour le partiel. Je t'aime.

- Merci. Je t'aime.

Le problème serait vite réglé. Enfin, bientôt, j'allais pouvoir aimer Carlisle sans devoir me cacher en permanence. J'étais pressée de le revoir. Même si le billet d'avion pour Forks allait me coûter cher, et cela rien que pour y séjourner un weekend. Mais cela en valait la peine : quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

Finalement, mon père m'avait payé le billet d'avion quand il avait su que je comptais voir ma mère. Selon lui, c'était "une bonne initiative" de ma part. Seulement, je m'étais abstenue de lui dire que c'était pour un tout autre motif. Il n'était pas au courant du fait que j'entretenais une liaison avec quelqu'un habitant dans cette ville, et il valait mieux pour moi. D'ailleurs, ce fut ce soi-disant _quelqu'un_ qui vint me chercher à l'aéroport, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout : j'avais l'intention de sortir du bâtiment une fois que j'eusse récupéré ma valise, jusqu'à ce que je le vois surgir parmi la foule, repérable d'entre tous par sa beauté presque divine. A ce moment-là, je ne vis plus que lui. Son trench coat noir lui allait magnifiquement bien, faisant ressortir sa chevelure dorée et sa peau albâtre. Et puis, surtout, ses yeux. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de me jeter dans ses bras, qui se refermèrent instantanément sur moi une fois que j'eus percuté son torse de pierre, blottissant ma tête contre lui. Tant pis pour le monde environnant, j'en avais rien à faire qu'ils nous regardent bizarrement, c'était vraiment plus fort que moi. On était à Seattle, pas à Forks, pour une fois que je pouvais ne pas dissimuler mes sentiments, merde ! Carlisle émit un léger rire suite à mon comportement avant de s'emparer de mon visage et de m'embrasser avec ardeur. Ah, les joies de se retrouver.

- Normalement, c'était ma mère qui devait me chercher, finis-je par dire une fois que nous fûmes arrivés devant chez moi, après une heure de route.

- Je sais. Mais nous avons trouvé un arrangement puisqu'elle travaillait aujourd'hui. Elle n'est pas là, constata-t-il en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas sa voiture garée devant la maison. Je ne sens pas sa présence.

- A l'heure qu'il est, je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Enfin, j'espère.

- Dans ce cas, cela devrait être de même pour Esmé. J'aurai l'occasion de lui _parler_...

- Oui...

Nous sortîmes du véhicule et je décidai d'attendre sous le porche de la maison en sa compagnie, puisque je n'avais pas les clés pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- J'ai peur, dis-je à voix basse.

- De quoi ?

- La réaction que va avoir Esmé quand... tu vas tout lui avouer.

- Comme tu l'as fait remarquer l'autre jour, notre secret est de plus en plus lourd à supporter. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on le cache à tout le monde. Il est temps qu'elle apprenne ce qui se passe entre nous.

- Elle pourrait m'arracher la tête par jalousie.

- Elle n'en serait pas capable. Je la connais depuis longtemps et je sais qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire preuve d'un acte de violence comme celui-ci. Mais elle est tellement sensible... la pauvre, murmura-t-il en prononçant ces derniers mots avec tristesse, plus pour lui même.

- C'est justement là le problème. Elle sera blessée psychologiquement, et... _tout ça à cause de moi._

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qu'il faut blâmer. En tant que mari, je n'avais pas à la tromper.

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre, il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Mais même s'il était coupable, je l'étais quand même aussi. J'aurais dû le rejeter dès le début, ne pas laisser de place à mes sentiments qui étaient de plus en plus évidents. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et effacer cette erreur qui n'en était pas tellement une dans le fond, puisque je n'avais jamais autant aimé une personne comme Carlisle et que notre histoire s'était alors révélé être bien plus qu'une _passade_. Je ne pus retenir un faible sanglot, ce qui le décontenança. Il ne trouva rien de mieux que de m'enlacer pour me calmer.

- On ne devrait peut-être pas...

- Non, me coupa aussitôt Carlisle d'une voix dure. Peu importe les conséquences de nos actes, il le faut. De toute façon, tout finit par se savoir un jour ou l'autre.

Ses yeux d'ambre fixèrent les miens avec intensité, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il était déterminé. Néanmoins, ils manifestèrent par la suite de la tendresse à mon égard. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Même si Esmé risque de me haïr, ça ne changera rien à mes sentiments pour toi, dit-il doucement.

- Je l'espère.

- Tu n'as _rien_ à craindre.

Ses lèvres glacées se posèrent sur les miennes, tandis qu'il me serrait un peu plus contre lui. Je frissonnai à ce geste de sa part, mais cela ne me réchauffa pas davantage puisque la température ambiante était déjà assez froide en ce mois de février. J'approfondis le baiser, mêlant ma langue à la sienne, tandis que mes bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou. C'est dans ce genre de moment que plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Si bien que nous n'entendîmes même pas le bruit d'une autre voiture arriver et s'arrêter brusquement à notre proximité. Alarmés, nous nous écartâmes aussitôt, et c'est là que je vis avec horreur à l'intérieur de cette voiture, ma mère, complètement choquée, et à ses côtés, Esmé, qui était loin d'afficher une bien meilleur expression sur son visage. _Oh mon Dieu._

_Point de vue de Carlisle :_

Après avoir brièvement adressé un signe de tête gêné de salutation à la mère d'Anna, puis après avoir dit au revoir à cette dernière (tout en lui promettant de la revoir bientôt), je m'empressai de quitter les lieux, demandant à Esmé de me suivre. Ce qu'elle fit, en silence. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne prononça pas un mot durant une partie du trajet qui menait jusqu'à chez nous. Ne pouvant supporter davantage ce silence, je le rompis. D'une manière pitoyable.

- S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi, suppliai-je.

- Il y en a eu d'autres avant elle ? dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Non. A vrai dire... même moi je n'avais jamais pensé que ce genre de choses arriverait.

- Est-ce que... _tu l'aimes ?_

Je n'osai pas répondre. J'avais perçu une terrible angoisse à travers ces derniers mots prononcés par celle qui était actuellement ma femme mais que je n'aimais plus malheureusement. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Les bras croisés, elle s'était tournée vers la portière, regardant le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Elle ne voulait pas me voir. Elle ne voulait peut-être plus me voir.

- Réponds... je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, répondis-je après une seconde d'hésitation.

Elle étouffa tant bien que mal un sanglot. J'eus la sensation que mon être allait se briser en deux.

- Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? réussit-elle à dire, la gorge nouée.

- Notre liaison a commencé trois ou quatre mois après son arrivée ici.

- Et tu as réussi à me le cacher... durant _tout _ce temps, malgré la capacité d'Edward de lire dans les pensées et les visions que peut avoir Alice à n'importe quel moment.

- Ça a été très dur. Mais... je comptais justement te l'avouer, ça en devenait insupportable.

- Il était temps que tu me le dises. Je comprends mieux... pourquoi tu étais si distant avec moi dernièrement. Au début, je pensais que tu traversais une mauvaise période, quelque chose dans ce genre-là, mais... j'étais loin de me douter qu'en fait, tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis désolé... dis-je avec culpabilité.

- Comment... _comment peut-tu être désolé ? _Le jour de notre mariage, tu m'as promis amour et fidélité pour le reste de notre existence, et je découvre à l'instant que tu n'as même pas été capable de respecter tes engagements. Comment vais-je pouvoir te faire confiance désormais ?

- Ecoute, Esmé... ce n'est pas une question de confiance, mais... je suis vraiment navré d'en arriver là, mais ça concerne plutôt mes sentiments. Au stade où j'en suis, il vaut mieux que nous divorcions. Je ne peux pas continuer à être ton _mari_ si je... si je ne t'aime plus. C'est impossible de continuer ainsi.

- L'amour ne se contrôle pas, _n'est-ce pas _? dit-elle en se tournant enfin vers moi, pleurant mais les yeux dépourvus de larmes.

Je hochai la tête négativement.

- J'aurais aimé que cela n'arrive jamais pour que tu n'ais jamais à en souffrir. Malheureusement... il y a quelque chose qui a fait que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de cette humaine, continuai-je à avouer. Je ne peux pas la quitter. J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à supporter notre séparation lorsque nous avons été forcés de déménager en quelque sorte à cause de Jasper.

- Si j'avais su... que cela arriverait un jour, je ne t'aurais _jamais_ épousé !

Elle n'attendit pas que j'arrête le véhicule pour sortir quand nous arrivâmes à la maison. Elle disparût dans la prairie aux alentours, si bien que j'eus à peine le temps de la voir. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser : allait-elle revenir bientôt, maintenant qu'elle savait tout ? Je craignais le pire.

* * *

_Mouahaha oui, je suis cruelle. La suite bientôt ! (enfin, soyez sûrs de ne pas devoir attendre janvier pour pouvoir lire la fin de cette fiction. ^^)_


	22. Epilogue : nouveau départ

Epilogue

Nouveau départ

Les choses ne se déroulent pas toujours comme prévu. La preuve : Carlisle ne viendrait pas vivre à New York avec moi. En fait, tout ce que nous avions projeté de faire ensemble ne se réaliserait jamais. Pourquoi cela, alors que la piste était désormais libre ? Justement, la piste était libre mais il y avait eu des conséquences. Esmé s'était suicidée. Chose impossible pour un vampire, à moins qu'il ne se brûle volontairement ou qu'il se fasse détruire par cette famille toute puissante que sont les Volturi. Elle avait choisi la première option. Comment l'avais-je su ? Et bien, Carlisle avait eu l'horreur d'assister en direct à cette mort dans une forêt environnante près de chez eux. Il était arrivé trop tard pour sauver son épouse. Il était passé du statut d'homme marié à veuf du jour au lendemain, et tout ça, _à cause de moi._

Nous aurions pu continuer à nous aimer, nous aurions pu nous aimer librement sans nous soucier des autres. J'en rêvais. Si seulement _les autres_ ne s'en étaient pas mêlés : peu après qu'Esmé et ma mère nous aient découvert, cette dernière m'avait interdit de le revoir. Ensuite, Carlisle s'était senti obligé de révéler notre relation au reste de sa famille, qui l'avait, bien sûr, mal pris. Leur colère s'était intensifiée une fois qu'Esmé était morte ; ils avaient rejeté la faute sur moi. Il était évident que je ne pouvais plus fréquenter les Cullen après ce qui s'était passé. S'ils avaient réussi à faire passer ce suicide pour un accident, en revanche, moi je n'étais pas prête d'oublier pourquoi ce suicide avait eu lieu. Esmé était morte par ma faute. Le sentiment d'être trahie par l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus l'avait tuée. Elle n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée qu'il ait pu partager ses sentiments avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, ce que je comprenais. C'était horrible. Depuis le début, l'amour que je vouais à Carlisle était maudit. Par deux fois, j'avais failli en mourir, et maintenant, c'était sa femme qui en était morte. J'avais donc fait un choix, quitte à en souffrir.

C'était le lendemain de tous ces évènements. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer à New York, portant ma valise d'une main et la cage de mon chat de l'autre, à l'aéroport de Seattle. Mon beau-père venait juste de m'y déposer, pressé, parce qu'il devait se rendre au travail. L'avion que je devais prendre n'allait pas tarder à prendre son envol. Une fois mes papiers contrôlés, mes affaires en soute, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre quelques minutes dans cette grande salle à baie vitrée d'où on voyait les avions décoller. Le voyage qui m'attendait aurait pu être paisible. Mais là encore, cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

- Anna !

Je me retournai, pour voir avec surprise Carlisle accourir vers moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, bon sang ? Il sembla d'autant plus surpris en jugeant l'expression que devait avoir pris mon visage. Il voulut m'enlacer, mais cela ne se fit pas car je m'écartai de lui lorsque je le vis s'approcher de moi.

- Je vais partir, Carlisle.

- Je sais. Je tenais juste à te dire au revoir. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous voir ce weekend, finalement.

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. A vrai dire, il n'y aurait pas de _au revoir_. Juste un adieu. Un vrai, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, les adieux étaient synonymes de _au revoir_. Je ne voulais plus que cela persiste. J'allais devoir être forte pour oser mettre à exécution ce que je prévoyais de faire.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu m'as l'air tendue. Si c'est à cause de Esmé...

- Ne me parle pas d'elle ! commençai-je à m'énerver.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! riposta aussitôt Carlisle. Je t'en prie, ne te sens pas coupable. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Si, bien sûr que si. A l'heure qu'il est, elle serait encore de ce monde si je n'avais jamais mis les pieds à Forks. Si seulement je ne t'avais jamais rencontré... j'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Rien que d'y penser, ça me rend malade. Tu imagines que j'en ai pleuré toute la nuit ?

- Pas besoin de l'imaginer, j'étais là, répondit-il en serrant la mâchoire. Enfin, tu ne m'as pas vu parce que j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je te laisse tranquille alors...

- ... tu as eu raison. En même temps, j'ai pu longuement réfléchir à tout ça. Je... oh, Carlisle...

Je soupirai longuement, complètement dépassée par la situation. Allais-je réussir à en venir à bout avant que je ne sois obligée de partir pour de bon, le temps se faisant pressant ? Je laissai Carlisle me prendre contre lui et m'embrasser le front. Après tout, c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de le faire. Je pris une grande inspiration. Il fallait que je sois forte, plus que tout. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Carlisle.

- Oui.

- Je ne _veux_ plus te voir.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'incompréhension se formant sur son visage. Il attendit que j'en dise plus, n'osant pas prononcer un mot.

- Nous avons eu... beaucoup trop de problèmes. Il vaut mieux qu'on en finisse. Pour de bon, dis-je d'un ton déterminé en le repoussant doucement.

- Arrête de te sentir si coupable.

- Mais je suis coupable. J'ai une mort sur la conscience et tes enfants me détestent maintenant, ce qui fait que je ne peux plus compter sur l'amitié de Jasper et Alice. Je ne me sentirai jamais tranquille à cause de cela. Peut-être... peut-être que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre, finalement. Tu as vu les conséquences.

- Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque, mentais-je. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je n'aurais pas manqué de mourir à deux reprises.

- Alors, tu ne veux plus de moi, en conclut-il.

Je hochai la tête en guise d'affirmation. J'avais conscience de lui faire du mal, je le voyais à son visage qui semblait se décomposer lentement... mais les années passant, il finirait par m'oublier, j'en était certaine. Et puis, contrairement à lui, je n'étais pas immortelle. D'ici une centaine d'années, il serait encore de ce monde, toujours médecin, aussi jeune et beau, alors que je ne serai que poussière. A quoi bon continuer de l'aimer si c'est pour qu'il assiste un jour à ma mort ? La vie est mal foutue, décidément. Je me demande encore pourquoi les vampires existent. Et surtout, pourquoi l'amour existe.

- Je rentre à New York. Tu peux oublier nos projets...

Je commençai à m'en aller, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter, mais il me rattrapa et me saisit le bras avec force. J'étouffai un gémissement de douleur. La colère l'avait sans doute fait oublié de se contrôler.

- Je vais te le répéter encore une fois : ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est morte que tu dois penser que l'on ne peut plus continuer à être ensemble. Je refuse de me faire à cette idée. Notre relation ne peut pas prendre fin du jour au lendemain de cette manière.

- Oui... mais _non_. C'est fini entre nous. Pour notre bien à tous.

- Pour _notre bien à tous_ ? dit-il avec violence. Bientôt, nous allons finir en dépression chacun de notre côté. Je te connais, je sais ce qui va se passer avec une telle décision que tu viens de prendre...

- Stop la psychanalyse ! m'écriai-je. Arrête d'insister. J'ai dit que c'était FINI. Oublie-moi, va-t-en et... j'ai jamais existé pour toi, OK ? Allez, maintenant lâche-moi, je ne veux pas rater l'avion à cause de toi. Je suis pressée.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. Tu sais que je ne pourrai pas t'oublier. Pas toi... répondit-il à voix basse.

- Dommage pour toi, répliquai-je sèchement.

- Anna...

- Il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir Carlisle. Enfin... adieu, plutôt.

J'avais eu le dernier mot. Il n'insista pas davantage car je l'avais rendu muet de douleur. A ce moment-là, j'entendis la voix automatique de l'aéroport annoncer que l'avion pour New York n'allait pas tarder à décoller. Je m'empressai alors de rejoindre le tunnel menant à mon avion, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.

J'avais ainsi fait un choix, quitte à en souffrir. Mais ce n'était pas pour rien. Ma vie n'était pas vouée à fréquenter et aimer des vampires, et comme j'étais humaine, il fallait donc que je me contente de vivre avec mes semblables. Je n'aimerai peut-être pas quelqu'un autant que j'avais pu aimer Carlisle ; j'en étais presque sûre, mais de toute façon, je n'avais plus envie d'aimer qui que ce soit. Je voulais vivre sans devoir souffrir en permanence à cause de quelqu'un. Je n'avais plus qu'à effacer Carlisle de ma mémoire.

* * *

**This is the E N D !**

_Oui, la fin est pitoyable, je vous l'accorde, mais de toute façon, j'avais prévu depuis longtemps d'écrire une mauvaise fin, pessimiste que je suis. En tous cas, je suis soulagée d'avoir fini cette fanfic' parce que je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre (ce qui explique peut-être le fait que j'ai bâclé ce dernier chapitre). J'hésite sérieusement à en commencer une nouvelle, (ce serait donc une suite de celle-ci mais quelques années plus tard) parce que je me dis qu'avec tout le boulot que j'ai, mes futures études à préparer (allez, 3 ou 4 concours à passer pour être admise aux Beaux-Arts l'année prochaine !), et ma vie sociale de plus en plus grandissante, j'aurai peut-être du mal à finir encore une fois ce que j'aurais commencé, et qui sait, ça pourra me prendre BEAUCOUP de temps. Bref, en attendant vos avis, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et un joyeux Noël ! _

_A bientôt peut-être. _

Dame Vampyria.


End file.
